Who Said Miley's POV
by G.AND R.Forever
Summary: This is Miley's point of view for my story Who Said.You do not have to read Who Said first, You can read this first if you please.   Miley sees something in the new girl in her life,but can she forget about the old girl? Rated M for future chapters. Liley
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay just a heads up this is Miley's point of view for my story Who Said. I don't think it will really matter which one you read first. So yeah**

**Legal Stuff: I don't own anything. But I wish i did.**

First Meeting

"Um that was... interesting. What did you think Hannah?" I looked at Frank. We had just watched a video that was submitted by the blond who was sitting across from me.

"I thought it was wonderful." I replied with a smile

"Well, thank you. We'll give you a call when we make a decision." Frank got up and shook the girl's hand. He walked out of the room we were in, leaving me alone with the girl. According to the paper she had to fill out for the contest, Her name was Lilly Truscott.

"I thought your idea was great." I said, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Thaanks, that means a lot to me."

"So in your entry you said you just moved here to California?"

"Oh yeah my step-dad inherited a house not far from here."

"That's awesome. If you ever need any one to show you around just give me a call." I handed her a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it and got up to walk out. On my way out I heard her cell phone ring. As I walked down the hall of the studio, I pulled off my wig. It was really starting to itch, and get hot. That was one thing I hated about being Hannah Montana. That and the paparazzi, but now that I let my secret out I had the paparazzi all the time. I had grown use to them thought. They weren't so bad when I was just Miley.

The sun was bright as I walked to my Jeep. I threw my purse in the back seat and climbed in to the front. I had taken the top off of the Jeep at the beginning of the summer and had no plans on putting it back on unless it rained. I turned on my radio and the first thing I heard was Katy Perry's new song, California Girls. I absolutely loved that song. I sang along as I drove down the street, towards my house. My house wasn't that far from the studio, and was right on the beach. As I pulled in to my driveway I noticed my daddy and Jackson weren't there. That meant I could do what ever I pleased until they did come home. I got out of the Jeep and unlocked the front door. The house was quiet, just the way I liked it. I sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. I flipped through the millions of channels we had and found nothing. I settled on MTV and laid down on the couch.

The next thing I know I felt a vibration in my pocket. I looked around the house, no one seemed to be there still. It looked like it had gotten darker outside. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen. It said new text message. I didn't recognize the number but I opened it anyways.

_Hey Miley, it's Lilly. I would really like to see Malibu. Do you think you could give me a tour? _Wow I had no idea that Lilly girl would really take me up on my offer.

_Sure. I'd love to show you around Lilly. I have to be at a recording session from 10 till 2. so is 3 okay? _I texted back.

_Yeah 3 is fine. I will be at a friends house for a little while. So where do you wanna meet? _

_How about I just come get you at your friend's house?_

_Are you sure you want to that?_

_LOL. Why? Do they hate Hannah Montana or something?_

_Oh no, it's just I figured you wouldn't want to go in a neighborhood in case somebody tries to jump you._

_LOL! People don't really try to jump me when I'm just Miley._

_Oh OK, Well um my friend lives on Leighton street, it's about three blocks from the park. Third house on the right._

_OK. I think I can find it. I'll see you tomorrow at 3 Lilly._

_OK see ya._

Wow now I was going to show Lilly around. But what could I show her? I mean sure I've been around but none of it was really interesting. I guess I could take her down to Rico's and maybe the boardwalk. Just then my daddy walked through the door.

"Hey Bud, how was your day?"

"Good. I had to meet the contest winner with out you."

"Yeah, how did that go?"

"Frank didn't like the girl's idea, but I did. She's a really nice girl. She just moved here. I'm gonna show her around tomorrow."

"Well that good. It's nice to see you meeting people how aren't famous. I just hope it all goes well Bud."

"Me too daddy." I sighed. What if it didn't go well? What if Lilly thought I was a total loser like the kids at school did before they found out I was Hannah Montana? What if she found out my other secret that no one else even knew? I sighed again. I should probably get ready for bed. I would have a long day tomorrow. As I started to climb up the stairs, my stomach growled at me. So I turned around and headed toward the kitchen. I was making me a sandwich when Jackson walked in.

"Aw thanks little sis. I really needed a sandwich." Jackson tried to grab my sandwich.

"No way Jerkson, this is mine. You can make your own."

"Come on Miles. I worked all day. Can't you be nice to me once."

"Hey I worked all day too. And when are you ever nice to me?"

"I don't consider what you do work. And it doesn't matter when I'm nice to you, you need to be nice to me."

"Whatever." I took a bite of my sandwich. "M mm taste so good." Jackson tried grabbing my sandwich again. I moved out of the way just in time. "Ha ha to slow." I ran up the stairs and closed my bedroom door. I finished my sandwich and got ready for bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**AN: Yes it's me again. I just wanted to ask if you guys liked it? It's actually harder then I thought it would be but I'm trying. Any who, review please. Oh and to any of you readers out there that are reading Who said, I will update as soon as I can. I lost my little notebook with my writing in it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two

I was awoken the next morning by my daddy. We had about an hour before we had to leave. I took a good ten minutes to get out of bed and then headed for the shower. After my shower I went into my Hannah closet. I sat in the over sized chair and watched as the outfits revolved in front of me. Since I had let my secret out, I had found the whole Hannah thing to be a little tiring. But it's what the fans wanted and I was willing to give it. I finally decided on a jean and tank top combo, something not so complicated. I mean it was only a recording session, I didn't need to go all out. This outfit was also perfect for hanging out with Lilly later today.

"Bud! We have about fifteen! Let's get a move on!" My dad yelled up the stairs

"Okay Daddy!" I yelled back. I sighed and put on my clothes and my straight blond wig. I decided not to put on any make-up. When I walked down the stairs, my dad handed me a bagel and a thermos of coffee. "Thanks." I mumbled as we headed out towards the limo.

After two hours of recording, we took a break for lunch.

"Here you go Miles, a nice yummy salad." I looked at my dad and then down at the salad.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking the salad from him

"What's wrong bud? You seem a little down." I sighed and took a bite of my salad.

"I don't know dad, this all just seems so unnecessary. I mean now that I let my secret out I just want to be Miley."

"Well bud that's your decision. We could go home right now if you want."

"No daddy, people wouldn't like it if I did that. They would swarm our house like bees on honey just trying to get me to be Hannah."

"Miles, You know it's your choice. If you don't want to do this you don't have to. It's your dream, I'm just helping you live it." I sighed. My dad was right. If I wanted to stop I could, but I would be crushing millions of little girls hopes and dreams. I would be breaking their hearts.

"I know daddy, I know. I'll be eighteen in November, I'll quit being Hannah then. I'll quit when I'm an adult." My dad nodded and got up to leave. I finished my salad in peace before heading back to work.

After another two hours, it was quitting time. Finally! I rushed my dad in to the limo.

"Whoa bud! What's your rush?"

"I've got a friend to go hang out with dad. Come on let's go." Before long we arrived back at the house. I ran inside and up the stairs. I quickly took off my wig and grabbed my Jeep keys. I ran back down the stairs and yelled "See ya." as I ran out the door. It was already two thirty so I drove as fast as the traffic would allow. I actually knew where Leighton Street was, so it wasn't very difficult to find Lilly. I pulled up in front of the third house and looked of at it. I could see Lilly and a bunch of guys, singing and playing instruments. I watched as Lilly looked over at me and smiled. She turned toward the boys and then ran out to me.

"Hi Miley."

"Hi Lilly. You ready to see Malibu?"

"Well the guys want to do one more song. You wanna stay and watch?" I undid my seat belt and took out my keys.

"Sure, I'd love to." Lilly smiled at me and ran back in to the garage. I got out of the Jeep and walked into the garage. No one seemed to notice me slip in. I stood and listened to Lilly and a dark haired boy sing. As soon as they finished singing, I clapped. They were really good.

"You guys are great" I said.

"Whoa Lilly. She's your ride?" Asked the boy behind the drum set as he dropped his sticks.

"Um yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that." Lilly answered.

"Uh duh. Hello Ms. Stewart, my name is Chris. Believe me if we knew you were coming we would have played something better." I laughed as I shook Chris's hand.

"No I thought it was really good. You guys should get a record label."

"What makes you think we don't have one?" asked the dark haired boy who sang with Lilly.

"Well y'all are playing in a garage. I just figured y'all didn't have one. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yeah you're right. We don't have one yet, but after Battle of the Bands we will. Especially with Lilly singing with us." The boy explained.

"Well we should probably go, Miley. I want to see Malibu." All the sudden I heard Lilly's stomach growl. "And apparently eat." Everyone in the garage laughed, including me.

"Yeah, okay. It was nice to meet y'all. I hope to hear y'all play again some time."

"Stop by anytime Ms. Stewart. Lilly, I'll text you." Chris said to me and Lilly. I walked out to the Jeep with Lilly in tow. Lilly got in and put her skateboard between her legs. I got in and grabbed her board and put in in the back seat. I accidentally touched her thigh, but she didn't move or flinch.

"You might be a lot more comfortable this way." I said as I started up the Jeep. "So do you want to grab a snack then dinner or do you wanna grab and early dinner?"

"How about just a snack first."

"Okay. I know this place on the beach. It's called Rico's. Have you ever been there?" I asked

"No I haven't really had time to go any where except the park."

"Well then, we might have to make this a two day adventure." I smiled to myself. Being a star, I had a lot of 'friends' but I knew they only wanted to be my friend for the perks. I had a feeling Lilly wasn't that kind of person.

"Cool" Lilly said.

When we arrived at Rico's it was pretty crowded. I told Lilly it was a really good thing because I wouldn't get recognized so easily. I didn't want Lilly's day to be such a downer with all my fans coming up to us asking for a picture or an autograph. When we got up to the seats at the front of Rico's, Rico had his back towards us.

"Hey Rico." I said to get him to turn around.

"Hey beautiful. Whoa who's the babe?"

"This is Lilly. She just moved here. We're gonna need two pretzels and a cup of cheese and then whatever Lilly wants." I took a seat, waiting for Lilly to order. I was starving. That salad did absolutely nothing for my hunger.

"Um I'll have what she's having," Lilly finally said.

"Okay. Four pretzels and two cups of cheese. That'll be $23." Rico said holding his hand out. I heard Lilly said 'Whoa' and she started digging in her pocket. I held my hand up to her.

"I got this Lilly. It's okay, you can pay next time." I gave her won of my award winning smiles as she put her money pack in her pocket. "So how long have you been singing with those guys?"

"Today was the first day."

"Really? Y'all played really good together. Is that guy that I shook hands with your boyfriend?"

"Chris? No way!" I felt a strange relieve wash over me.

"Oh I just assumed that he was since he said he would text you."

"You know when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me." I laughed, right as Rico handed us our food. I watched as Rico winked at Lilly. I felt a knot in my stomach. "Chris and I went to summer camp for three years together. I ran in to him at the park yesterday playing with the band." I nodded, that made my knot go away. We ate our food in silence.

I waited for Lilly to finish her food before I grabbed her hand. Something took over my body, a weird tingling feeling I never felt when I held Mikayla's hand.

"Come on. Our adventure starts now."

**AN: So I'm not sure how y'all are liking this story so far but I'm trying.**

**For those of you who are reading Lilly's POV (which is the original story) I'm sorry if all this seems the same. I'm working my hardest to get it done.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**P.S. You guys are lucky because I wasn't going to post this till next Monday but I decided to give it to y'all now, but if I don't get a review I won't be posting at all! :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

Carnival

Lilly and I cruised down the high way with the wind blowing our hair. Lilly seemed to really be enjoying her self which made me happy. There was just something about Lilly that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Just the my new favorite song came on the radio. It was Katy Perry's new song, California Girls.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song." I turned the radio up and the speakers jumped with the beat. Lilly started to laugh. "What's so funny Lilly?" I asked, totally confused.

"Oh I was just trying to picture someone melting a Popsicle because their so hot."

"Well I guess we will have to find a real Cali girl and ask her."

"Well aren't you a Cali girl?"

"Not really. I just live here and have the Jeep. I'm a Tennessee girl, born and raised. We moved here when I was twelve. I hated it here at first, but my dad and my brother, Jackson, loved it. So I bared through in. Then my dad created Hannah Montana. I loved going on stage every night."I explained. I still loved that feeling, I just wished I could have it being my self all the time.

"It must feel amazing." I nodded and turned in to the parking lot for the Boardwalk.

"First stop, the Seaview Boardwalk." I found a space and parked the Jeep. "I hope you like rides."

"Defiantly."

"Good 'cause there is a really good view of the beach from the ferris wheel." I hooked my arm with Lilly's, excitingly and walked her over to the ticket booth. "So what do you wanna ride first?"

"How about that octopus looking thing over there?"

"Sure." I agreed. I of course had rode every ride here, but I wanted Lilly to have fun.

I finally decided it was a perfect time to ride the ferris wheel, after riding the octopus and the bumper cars twice.

"I think it's the perfect time to ride it now." I said when we got to the line.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see." I smirked and took her hand. I didn't let go of Lilly's hand the entire time we stood in line. She didn't seem to mind at all. Which only made my plan that much better. It was finally our turn so I gave the guy our tickets, then I leaned in to whisper "Hey I'll give you forty bucks to stop the ferris wheel when we get to the top for at least ten minutes." The guy nodded and we got on the ride.

"So I know we haven't been to a lot of places, but how do you like Malibu?" I asked Lilly once the ride got started.

"Well so far it's okay, but I have a feeling it can only get better." When we reached the top, the ride came to a stop, just like I planned.

"Sorry everybody, we are experiencing technical difficulties. It will take a little while, so just hold tight." I noticed Lilly's face was taken over by shock.

"How can you be so calm Miles?" I was startled by her calling me that. Out of all the people I knew and meet, no one ever called me Miles except my family.

"Nobody but my family calls me that."

"Oh, sorry Miley."

"No, no I like it. It's just strange coming from someone else."

"You're changing the subject. Why are you so calm?" I smiled to my self.

"Well how can I not be when I have someone amazing next to me and I'm looking at such a beautiful view?" I looked out towards the ocean and watched out of the corner of my eye, Lilly do the same. Her face lit up as she looked at the array of lights. I could feel Lilly's gaze fall back on me.

"I like you better this way. You're a lot prettier." I was shocked.

"What?" I looked over a Lilly to be sure she was even talking to me. Sure enough she was looking at me too.

"Oh gosh. Did I say that out loud?" I giggled. Poor girl couldn't hide her own emotions.

"Yeah you did. It's okay Lilly, I won't hold it against you." I put my hand on her shoulder. "And I won't tell people you think I'm pretty." I watched as Lilly blushed a little. Then the Ferris wheel started to go again. It didn't take long for us to get back on the ground and off the ride. I walked over toward the ticket guy and handed him the money, I even gave him an extra twenty.

"Miley, did you set that up?" I smiled. Lilly wasn't dumb, she actually caught on pretty quick. I wanted to know more about her, and I was really hungry so I took her wrist and started to drag her to the Jeep.

"Come on. I'm starving."

I drove to Beach Comber Café, a place I had been to a million times and never let me pay for any of my meals. We sat down at one of my favorite tables that over looked the beach, and ordered.

"So why the whole Hannah thing if you just sing as yourself too?" Lilly asked me as soon as the waitress left.

"Well like I said before, my dad created Hannah. He wanted me to be able to have a some what normal life."

"So what happen?"

"Well I kinda got tired of being a nobody. I was at the bottom of the social ladder and it sucked. One day I decided I just wanted to be Miley. The night I let my secret out, people expected my Miley stuff to be like my Hannah stuff. I wanted them to be different. A bunch of fans still want me to be Hannah, so I still am. I didn't want to disappoint anyone. It's so crazy that I can go out and be me but if I put a blond wig on, I'd be stampeded by fans. Tell me how that works."

"I guess people don't see you the way you see your self. Honestly I like the Miley stuff better. I think Hannah is more for kids anyway. My five year old sister likes Hannah. I'm sure if I told her I spent the whole day with Miley, she'd be like 'who?'" We both started to laugh. Lilly snorted right when the waitress came with our food. We started to laugher harder until we noticed everyone was watching us.

I couldn't believe I was just rattling off like this to someone I hardly know, but it felt right. It felt completely natural to be talking to Lilly about everything. It felt natural to laugh with her. It felt natural just being with her.

"So Lilly, tell me a little bit about your self."

"Well I just moved here."

"I already knew that. Tell me something I don't know."

"Like how many inches in a mile, or what it takes to make me smile?" I laughed. Lilly was funny too. I couldn't find a thing wrong with her. "Okay well I have two brothers and a little sister and my mom is pregnant again."

"Really? How old are your brothers?"

"Twelve and one."

"And your siblings names?"

"Jacob, Kara, and Arron."

"Okay not to be nosy but I know you said your step-dad inherited the house, but is your real dad still alive?"

"Yeah. He left when Jacob was four."

"So Kara and Arron are your half brother and sister?"

"Yep. My moms been married to Jasper for five miserable years." I could hear a little bit of pain in Lilly's voice when she spoke of her step-dad.

"You don't like him?"

"He's okay I guess. Sometimes he treats my mom like a slave but she never complains." I had been eating since the plates were set down. I had finished the last bite and pushed my plate away.

"So what do you do for fun?"

"Well I skateboard with Jacob when I don't have to watch the other two. I play my guitar and that's about it."

"Really? You don't read, or draw, or write? You don't play video games or play sports?"

"Nope. No time for any of that. I do what I can when I can." I was in shock. Lilly was pretty fit, no flab any where I could see and yet all she did was watch her brothers and sister. I guess kids really are a lot of work.

"Wow. Well do you at least know how to surf?" Lilly shook her head and I could feel my jaw drop in shock. "Well I guess I'll have to teach you tomorrow. You'll probably pick it up fast since you skateboard. I guess it's sorta the same. I've never skateboarded."

"Well I guess I can teach you, since your gonna teach me to surf."

"Deal." I shook Lilly's hand.

I memorized all the roads Lilly told me to turn on as I took her home. When we pulled in to the driveway, I was sorta amazed. Lilly lived in a two story house, that had a pretty decent sized garage. I've never known any one who inherited such a beautiful house.

"So Lilly I'll pick you up here around nine, so we can head out in the water before it gets to hot."

"Nine in the morning?" I laughed, I could only guess that she wasn't use to getting up early during the summer.

"Yeah is that to early?"

"No, no. I'll just have to set an alarm."

"Okay well I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay. I just gotta grab my skate..." We both reached for her skateboard at the same time. Our faces were extremely close. Every inch of my body told me to kiss her, and I didn't know what was stopping me. So I did it. I put my lips to Lilly's and kissed her. Lilly didn't pull away immediately but when she did, she ran to her house. She didn't even look back to see me wave.

**AN: SO I'm still trying my best here. If you're not liking it or think I can do something to improve then please let me know. ALL comments are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

History Repeats It's Self

I pulled out of Lilly's driveway and headed home. I guess I was wrong about Lilly. She seemed sorta surprised when I kissed her. I couldn't figure her out and it made me crazy. For what ever reason it made me think of the first time I kissed Mikayla.

**********************************FLASH BACK************************************

"_You know Miley you're a lot cooler then I thought you would be. I mean given the first time I ever met you, you were trying to get me fired so I wouldn't be in a movie with Jake."_

"_Yeah I'm sorry about that. I really thought I was in love with him"_

"_Don't worry, I'm over it. So what do you wanna do tonight? I hear there's a Hannah concert tonight, we could sneak backstage and spray her with silly string. Ha ha. I could see her face now." I cringed a little at the thought._

"_Um actually I have to get going, family night."_

"_Again! Gosh I swear Miley it's like you have a secret life or something." I cringed again. "You know I thought you'd be different then all my famous friends. I thought I'd get to hang out with you when ever."_

"_I know. I'm so sorry Mikayla. I would much rather sit here with you and eat junk food all night but I can't. My daddy would kill me." Mikayla and I both sighed. _

"_Well do you have to leave right now? Maybe you could stay a bit longer and we could just talk or something."_

"_Um.." I looked at the clock. It was already three o'clock. I had to be at the venue by five to get ready and do a sound check for the concert. If I just told her I was Hannah, she wouldn't have made such a tempting offer but she also probably wouldn't be my friend. We were sworn rivals ever since she started her career, shortly after I started my own. When I was Hannah, she would be cruel and we could battle between each other, but when I'm just Miley she's extremely nice to me. "...let me text my dad real quick." I pulled out my phone and texted my dad to see if they could do sound check with out me. That would at least buy me another forty five minutes with Mikayla. My dad's text back said '**It better be worth it Bud**'. I smiled to my self. _

"_I'll take that smile as you can stay."_

"_Yep but only for like forty five minutes."_

"_Well I'm sure that would be plenty of time." I looked at Mikayla completely confused._

"_Plenty of time for what?" I asked _

"_Plenty of time for this." Then Mikayla kissed me. I was completely taken by surprise, but I couldn't pull away. Her lips were soft on my mine. A strange tingle went through my body. This kiss felt nothing like when I kissed Jake. Some how this kiss was even better. Suddenly I realized I was kissing a girl. I jumped up from the couch we were sitting on. _

"_I have to go Mikayla." I grabbed my car keys off the coffee table and started walking towards the door. Mikayla grabbed me by the arm._

"_Wait Miley, I'm sorry. Look we can pretend this didn't happen. Please stay." I looked into her eyes. They were begging me to stay but I needed to leave. I needed to think about what just happened. I needed to think about who I was. _

"_I can't stay. I need to leave." I pulled my arm away from her grasp and walked out the door._

********************************REAL LIFE*****************************************

I was now sitting in my driveway, just thinking, while the Jeep idled. I jumped when I heard a knock on my passenger door.

"Sorry Bud. Didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah dad, just thinking."

"Well come think inside. I'll make you some Loco Hot Coco." I smiled at my daddy. You always knew how to make me smile. I got out of the Jeep and followed him inside. Jackson was sitting on the couch watching t.v when I came in.

"Hey Miles, that Mikayla chick called for you. She said she doesn't have your new number." I looked at Jackson. His face told me he wasn't kidding.

"Thanks for letting me know." Jackson just nodded and I walked in to the kitchen where my daddy was making my Loco Hot Coco. I leaned up against the bar and pulled my phone from my pocket. I scrolled through my contacts on my phone till I found the person I was looking for.

'_What do you want Mikayla?' _I texted before my dad put the Loco Hot Coco in front of me.

'_**I wanna talk to you, Miley. In person.' **_ I sighed and took a sip of my drink. My dad had gone up stairs and Jackson was still on the couch. I decided to go out on the back porch. I took another sip of my drink before pushing the call button on my phone. It took three rings for Mikayla to answer.

"Hello. Miley?"

"Why do you wanna talk to me Mikayla?"

"Well gosh Miley, I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Seriously Mik, what do you want?"

"I just wanna talk Mi. I miss you." I sighed, heavily.

"You're the one that pushed me away, Mik."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was stupid and shocked and stupid."

"You said stupid twice." I mumbled.

"I know, because I was stupid for pushing you away." There was a long pause of silence before she said, "I want you back."

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ME BACK!" I yelled into the phone before hanging up. I began to cry when I heard the back door open.

"Hey Miles, you okay?" Jackson asked

"I'm fine Jackson. I think I'm gonna go to bed." I walked passed Jackson and up the stairs.

I flopped down on my bed when I got to my room. I cried as I thought back to the night my heart was broken.

***********************************FLASHBACK************************************

"_Miley, you're really pretty." Mikayla started to giggle. We were having a sleep-over at her house. Her parents were gone for the weekend, so we were alone. Mikayla and I decided to look around the kitchen to see if there was anything we could bake. Somehow she stumbled upon a bunch of alcohol. We had already finished a bottle of Malibu rum and were beginning to drink a bottle of Bacardi. Mikayla had drank more than me so she was pretty wasted. _

"_I think maybe we should go to bed, Mik." I suggested. She just giggled some more, then one of her hands began playing with my hair. _

"_I'm not sleepy. Mi." Mikayla was still playing with my hair but somehow had moved a lot closer to me. "Did I already tell you, you were pretty?"_

"_You're wasted Mik."_

"_No I'm not." Our faces were now only inches apart now. I could smell the alcohol on her breath as she spoke. "I'm gonna kiss you." _

"_I'm not gonna stop you" I said right before she crashed her lips into mine. She started sucking on my bottom lip before pulling away._

"_Miley, I'm in love with you."_

"_No, you're just wasted." _

"_NO! I'm in love with you. I wanna be with you Miley." She kissed me again. Her hands roamed through my hair and the nape of my neck. This time I pulled away. _

"_I have to tell you something."_

"_Can't it wait. I wanna kiss you."_

"_No Mik, if you love me then you need to know all of me." She kissed me one more time._

"_Okay, Miley. I wanna know all of you. What don't I know?" I idly played with my hands trying to find the right words._

"_I'm..." I sighed heavily. "I'm... Hannah Montana." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her face, but I could hear her gasp. It took me awhile to finally open my eyes and see that Mikayla was standing up. She was staring at me and her moth was wide open._

"_I've know you for six months now, and you feel like telling me NOW!" I didn't know what to say. I had only just now decided to tell her because she told me she loves me. "I hate you." I was totally taken by shock. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I hate you! Get out!" _

"_Mik, I..."_

"_No don't Mik me. Leave! I don't want you! I don't love you!"_

"_What the hell changed?" My eyes began to tear up. _

"_You! You changed. You were hiding a big part of your life from me." _

"_Oh yeah, because you would really have talked to me if I told you." Tears were rolling down my cheeks. _

"_I might have, but now we'll never know. So please leave." I looked at Mikayla. Her face was red with anger. I looked down at the floor as I walked out and to my car._

_**********************************End Flashback ************************************_

**AN: this was a difficult one for me. I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted this all to go but i just let it flow. I hope y'all still like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise

I woke up the next morning feeling sorta depressed. I really didn't want to get out of bed. Honestly if I was suppose to be meeting anyone else besides Lilly, I would stay in bed. There was just something about Lilly. I reached out my phone and texted Lilly. _'I just woke up, but I should still be there by nine.' _ I waited for the message to send before I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a look at my face. It was tear stained and my eyes were puffy. I had ended up crying my self to sleep. I turned on the facet and washed my face off. I didn't feel like taking a shower since I was going to get in the water. I went ahead and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair since I was already in the bathroom. When I walked back to my room I grabbed my phone. Lilly hadn't texted back so I texted her again. _'Are you up yet?' _I dropped my phone on my bed and started to dig in my dresser for a swim suit. The first one I found was my blue polka dotted bikini. I undressed and put the bikini one and then put one of my cover-ups on. I picked up my phone off my bed and headed down stairs. I still hadn't heard from Lilly so I decided to call her. It rang for awhile before going to voice mail. I tried two more times, and again she didn't pick up. I sighed as I sat down at the dining table.

"You headed to the beach today Miles?" Jackson asked from the kitchen. I hadn't noticed him in there.

"Yeah. You're up early."

"I gotta go register for classes today. You want some toast?" I nodded my head. I wasn't really hungry until he mention toast. I ate the toast and headed out to the garage to get the surfboards. I sent Lilly one last text. _'I'm leaving my house now. It takes me ten minutes to get to your house.' _ After putting the surfboards in the Jeep, getting in, starting it and buckling my seat belt I decided to call Lilly again. Again it rang till it went to voice mail. I sighed, I guess I was gonna have to just go wake her up. I sang along with the radio to keep my mind clear. When I knew I was getting close to Lilly's house, I tried calling her again. Still no answer. I turned on Lilly's road and then pulled into her driveway. I gave her about five minutes before I honked my horn. It was another five minutes before Lilly came running out her front door. She jogged over to the passenger side and got in. I looked her up and down.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah actually you did. I didn't even have time to put clothes on." Lilly answered as I was pulling out of her driveway. I looked at her again.

"I can tell." She was wearing a yellow tank top that looked to big for her, and a pair of black shorts. I could see through the arm holes, and tell Lilly wasn't wearing a bra. I felt a tingle go through my body, then Lilly crossed her arms.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You did bring a swim suit right?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag." I was a little puzzled until I looked and saw the duffel bag Lilly had brought. "I also brought a helmet and knee pads for your lesson."

"Good, I'll need them." I turned in to a parking area by Rico's that was along the beach. "Well here we are. There are some bathrooms over by Rico's, where you can change." Lilly nodded and headed off towards the bathrooms. I got out of the Jeep and took the surfboards from the back seat and propped them up. All the sudden my phone started to go off. I reached into the pocket of my cover-up and looked at it. It was a text message from Mikayla. _'Please listen to me Mi. I wanna be with you again, you belong with me.'_ I threw my phone in to my seat and took off my cover-up. Lilly was walking back towards me now . I looked her over once more as she came closer. She was wearing a yellow and orange bikini. Her body was a little toned. Probably from the skateboarding. I felt that tingle from before run through my body. I noticed she was looking at my body too.

"So are we gonna stand here all day so you can look at me, or are we gonna surf?" I was actually kind of hoping she would have picked the first option. After that text from Mikayla, I wasn't to sure I would be able to teach her.

"Um yeah, yeah we're gonna surf." I couldn't help but laugh.

After two hours of trying to teach Lilly to surf, all she could do was paddle out. For what ever reason she just couldn't keep her balance. I had tried my hardest to keep Mikayla out of my head but it was impossible. I decided to call it quits for the day and get some hot dogs at Rico's. I ate my hot dog before finally speaking.

"You did pretty good for your first time out."

"Thanks. You make it look easy." Lilly answered.

"I'm sure you make skateboarding look easy."

"I don't know. I guess you can be the judge of that."

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and we walked back to the Jeep. I put the surfboards back while Lilly but her clothes on over her swim suit. Luckily I always had a tank top and shorts in my Jeep for emergencies. I put them on before starting the Jeep and heading to the skate park. When we arrived, Lilly grabbed her duffel bag and her skateboard. We walked over to a bench where Lilly handed me a helmet and helped me put on some kneepads.

"You make that helmet look cool." Lilly said once we were done.

"Are you sure it's not the helmet that makes me look cool?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's you. I'm sure you can make anything look cool." That made me smile. Lilly was a really nice person. She was exactly what I needed. I placed a peck on her cheek before standing up.

"You're too sweet. Okay what do I do first?"

It probably only took me about half an hour to be able to get my balance and move at the same time. I was amazed with my self.

"Well I guess this is easier then it looks, but don't give me a ball of any kind. I'm horrible at sports." I told Lilly. Then a boy did a trick right in front of us. It was something I wanted to try to master next. "Wow. I wanna learn to do that!" Lilly laughed at me.

"Why don't we start with a kick-flip first. Here I'll show you." Lilly said, then did a trick before handing the board back to me. I was all set up and ready to go, but when I attempted to do it I fell right on my butt. Lilly was soon by my side. "Oh my gosh, Miley are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think my tail bone might be bruised." I replied. Lilly laughed.

"I guess next time we'll need to get you a butt pad." I playfully hit Lilly's arm. "Come on Miles, my house isn't that far. We can get you some ice." I nodded as she helped me up and grabbed the skateboard. I didn't even bother to take the helmet or kneepads off as I drove to Lilly's house. When we arrived I noticed a car in the driveway that wasn't there earlier.

"Um maybe you should just go home. I forgot about how crazy my little sister can get." Lilly said when I put the Jeep in park. I decided to take off the helmet and kneepads. I didn't want to look funny.

"Nonsense. Come on I can handle it, plus my butt really hurts." I got out of the Jeep and walked over to Lilly's side. I opened her door and took her hand. After pulling her out, we walked hand in hand up to the house.

"Lillian, is that you?" I heard someone call out when we walked into the house.

"Lillian?" I asked a little confused.

"That's my full first name." Lilly explained. "Yes mom, it's me." Lilly replied back to her mother. She lead me to the kitchen then dropped my hand and leaned against a counter. Lilly's house had a good size kitchen that had a wash room connected to it. Her mother was in the wash room folding some clothes.

"Lilly honey, I need to tell you something." Her mom said, not even acknowledging me.

"Well do you think it can wait? We have company." Lilly said, pointing towards me. I smiled and waved.

"Oh, forgive me dear. I hadn't realized you were here. Lilly doesn't usually bring her friends over." Lilly's mom said.

"I can take Miley up to my room if you need to talk to me, mom."

"Oh no it's okay sweetheart. I just needed to tell you that Jasper and I need to go back to Ohio to see your grandma."

"Is she okay?" Lilly asked her mom.

"She's in the hospital but they say she will be fine. We wanna make sure she is okay though. It will only be a week. You and the kids should be fine here." her mom replied

"Whoa wait. You're leaving all three kids here? With me?" Now I kinda wish Lilly had taken me up to her room. I felt awkward standing there while they were talking about something that seemed personal.

"Well I guess I can take Arron but I don't want Kara and Jacob to see grandma like that." I heard Lilly sigh. I looked over at her, she had but her head in her hand. She was clearly frustrated.

"When are you leaving?" Lilly asked rather calmly.

"Tonight, but I will have to call to see if I need to do anything about Arron." Her mom answered.

"You know a little more of a notice would have been nice."

"Sorry honey. I will make it up to you. So you should have enough food but I'll leave some money for emergencies."

"Okay mom. Come on Miles, I'll show you my room." I was relieved to be getting away from the scene.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." I said and smiled at Lilly's mom.

"Nice to meet you to dear. Hey why don't you stay over tonight?" I looked at Lilly, then her mom. The last sleep over I had didn't end so well but I knew Lilly would be different. At least I hoped so.

"Sure."

**AN: These are starting to get longer. I don't know if y'all can tell, but I can. So yeah, let get to reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pizza

"Your room is probably a lot bigger then this." I was up in Lilly's room after agreeing to staying the night. I nodded at Lilly while I took a look around and then sat on her bed. It was a decent size room for a normal teenager but of course I'm not one.

"Yeah, my room is a little bit bigger and my closet is defiantly bigger." Lilly started to laugh. "Hey I have to have a place for all my Hannah Montana clothes."

"Did some one say Hannah Montana?" A little girl said, poking her head into Lilly's room. I could only assume it was Lilly's little sister Kara. She walked in towards me and was squinting her eyes a little bit. "I think I know you." Kara said to me.

"I'm..." I started.

"I know! Your Mikayla, right?" I cringed a little as she spoke Mikayla's name. This was the first time I've ever been mistaken for Mikayla.

"Kare bear, it's Miley Stewart. You know Hannah Montana." Lilly told Kara. Kara's jaw dropped then she went sprinting out of the room. Two seconds later she was back carrying a Hannah poster and a blond wig.

"Put this on, let me see." Kara demanded. She tossed it to me and I held it for awhile. I was being bossed around by a five year old. Well I guess I had to prove her wrong. I wrapped my hair in to a messy bun, then put on the blond wig.

"See?" Kara looked down at her poster then back up at me. All of the sudden a high pitched scream filled Lilly's room. One of Lilly's brothers came running in. I wasn't sure if it was Jacob or Arron. Lilly wasn't real clear on which one was the twelve year old and which one was the one year old.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's... it's... it's" Kara stuttered. The boy looked up at me then sighed like something was wrong.

"I thought you were waiting till her birthday?" He asked Lilly.

"I was gonna, but mom invited her to stay the night since they're leaving tonight." Lilly replied. I watched as the boy raised his eyebrows.

"She's staying the night?" He asked like I wasn't even there.

"She's staying the night?" Kara copied. Kara sounded a lot more excited then the boy.

"Y'all know I'm still here right?" I asked, removing the wig that was still on my head. "I think I'm gonna go home and get my clothes and stuff." I said to Lilly

"Okay. You know you should just stay the whole weekend here, if your dad doesn't mind." I walked towards her bedroom door.

"I'll ask. See y'all later." I walked out with that. I quickly walked down the stairs and out the front door. I wasn't really ready to go home just yet. I mean I couldn't wait to be back with Lilly, but I was afraid of history repeating it's self. Some how I ended up driving to a secluded park that Mikayla and I use to hang out at. No one was hardly ever here which made it easy for us to just sit and talk or swing, with out her getting recognized. I got out of my Jeep and headed to the empty swings. I cautiously looked around to be sure no one was there. Mikayla and I use to joke about some one trying to kidnap one of us and know one would ever see it happen. I never told her I was freaked out by that. I jumped when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello."

"Miles? When you coming home Bud? I didn't even see you leave this morning."

"Oh, sorry dad. I'll be home in a minute. Promise."

"Okay see ya then." I hung up my phone and took a seat on the swing. A sharp pain ran up my backside. I had completely forgotten about falling. That's the kind of effect Lilly had on me. I was forgetting things when I was with her. I had forgotten to tell my dad I was leaving. I had forgot to tell my dad that I didn't want to do the European tour this summer. I had forgotten why I wanted to be Hannah in the first place. I decided I should leave before my dad got worried. As I got into my Jeep, I noticed a familiar looking car pull up. I waited to see the dark haired beauty come out of the car before speeding off towards my house.

Seeing Mikayla made me realize I wasn't a hundred percent over her. Yeah I hated her for what she did but I might have done the same thing if I was in her position. I think. I couldn't get her completely out of my mind now matter how hard I tried. I was sitting on my bed now. Not sure if I should ask my dad to stay the weekend at Lilly's or just the night. Either way I know he would say yes. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Everything okay Bud?" My dad poked his head in to my room. "I didn't notice you come in. Are you trying to avoid me or something?" I sighed. Why couldn't my dad be like other dad's that are totally oblivious to their kids.

"Yeah I'm fine. Girl stuff. Um I was wondering if I could stay the weekend at Lilly's house?"

"Wait who's Lilly?"

"The contest winner. Remember, I showed her around yesterday. We went surfing today."

"Oh, right. The one that just moved here." I nodded. "Are her parents okay with it?"

"Her mom invited me over, so yeah."

"Well then I guess it's alright but when you get back you really have to start packing for the European Tour."

"Um daddy about that. I think I've been pretty good since the incident, so I was thinking maybe we could make Europe a month trip instead of two." I tried my best to give him my pout face with out going to overboard.

"I don't think so Bud, we had an arrangement and now it's your turn to hold up your end." I sighed. "But maybe we can try to cut it a little short, since you have been pretty well behaved."

"Thanks Daddy." I got up and gave him a big hug. "I guess I'll be heading off." With out even looking, I grabbed a bag and started throwing stuff in. Hopefully I had enough clothes. I raced down the stairs and was out the door before my dad could even say anything else to me. I didn't want him to change his mind. I ran a hand through my hair trying to think of anything I need. I felt a little sand in my hair from the beach. I decided I needed a quick shower before heading over to Lilly's house.

I raced down the road till I reached Lilly's street. The quicker I drove the less I thought. I didn't need thought of Mikayla in my head right now. I pulled up Lilly's driveway and saw her mom putting bags in to a car. I parked beside the car and got out.

"Hi, Mrs. um..."I had no idea what to call Lilly's mom. I knew Lilly's last name was Truscott because I saw it on her entry form, but I didn't know if that was her dad's last name or her step-father's. "...um Lilly's Mom." She laughed as I walked towards her with my bag in my hand.

"Well that's a new one. I like it. Mrs. Um Lilly's Mom." She laughed again. I started walking towards the door. "Go right in honey. Lilly is getting her baby brother Arron for me." Oh so the baby was named Arron. So that must mean the one I met was Jacob. I had reached the open front door and was just about to walk in when I realized I hadn't thanked her for inviting me.

"Oh, um Lilly's mom. Thanks for inviting me to stay the night."

"No problem sweetheart. Just try not to make any moves on my son." We both laughed.

"Boo!" Someone yelled behind me. I swore I jumped five feet in the air and dropped my bags. I could hear Lilly laughing behind me. I turned around toward her and glared.

"You're gonna pay for that Lillian." I snickered. Lilly laughed and shook her head. I watched as the person I could only assume was Lilly's step-father, walked down the stairs. He put his hand on Lilly's shoulder and she stopped laughing.

"All ready to go honey?" he yelled out to Lilly's mom.

"Yep. Just let me tell Kara and Jacob bye." She replied.

"Okay I'll put Arron in the car." He said, taking the baby from Lilly's arms. Lilly bent down and picked up my bags.

"Come on Miles, we'll go put these in my room." I followed Lilly up the stairs and into her room. We could her Kara whining in the hallway.

"MMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYY! Do you really have to go?"

"Yes sweetheart. You will have fun. I will be back soon. Lilly come walk me out please." Lilly walked out of the room and followed her mom and Kara. Jacob and I followed behind them.

From my guess Lilly's mom didn't leave a lot. It took Lilly's parents thirty minutes to leave. It was a total tear fest. I almost started crying. Kara had immediately ran up to her room as soon as her parents left and was sobbing. I guess Jacob had disappeared to his room too. Lilly and I were left down stairs by ourselves. Lilly decided we should watch a move so we were now sitting on the couch watching The New Guy.

"So Miles, is that how it was for you? Were you just a blimp?" Lilly asked me.

"Worse. I was below the blimps."

"Wow, that really must have sucked."

"Defiantly. How is school for you?"

"Almost the same, but I was on teams so I had a decent amount of friends. I don't know how Seaview is going to be."

"You'll probably fit right in. I mean it's not like you don't stick out. You're pretty, smart, athletic. There's not much to hat about you. You're perfect." I could feel Lilly's eyes on me. I couldn't believe I had just said all of that. It was how I felt. I turned her and smiled. I raised my hand and moved some hair from her face. Then I rested my hand on her cheek before kissing her. At first Lilly didn't kiss back, but then it was like she snapped out of some sort of trance. I moved my hand to the back of her neck to push her deeper into the kiss. I followed Lilly's lead as she opened her mouth a little. I started tracing her lower lip with my tongue. Before any thing more could happen, the door bell rang. Lilly jumped off the couch in an instant. I watched as she walked towards the door and ran her fingers through her hair. Hopefully it was just the pizza guy. Then he could just drop the pizza off and we could get back to what we were doing. I heard my stomach growl. Well I guess I should get some pizza first.

**AN: I was trying to get my next chapters out for my two stories, in time for Miley's birthday but it didn't happen oh well! As long as you all keep reviewing I'll be happy.**

**Happy THANKSGIVING!**


	7. Chapter 7

A Day Worth Remembering

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Lilly to come back. I had just seen Jacob walk by with the pizza. I sighed and decided to watch t.v. I heard Lilly call up the stairs to Kara. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I guess we wouldn't be continuing what we had been doing earlier. All the sudden Lilly came up behind me and wrapped her arm around my neck. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Lilly let go when Kara came skipping in to the room singing some song. It was about personal space, she probably learned it from Barney or Sesame Street.

"I think we should watch a movie when we eat. Please Lilly?" Kara asked Lilly.

"Sure. You and Miley can pick it out while I get your plates." Kara jumped up and down and ran to a shelf that I noticed was full of movies.

"um I wanna watch...Let's see" Kara was running her little finger over the movie cases. "Oh here it is." she showed me the case to the movie. It was Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs.

"Um okay. Do you need me to put it in for you?"

"No I can do it all by myself." Kara went of to the DVD player just as Lilly walked back in with three plates. She handed me a plate.

"So what movie are we watching?" Lilly asked.

"Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs!" Kara yelled to Lilly. Lilly didn't look surprised. She handed Kara her plate and sat down next to me on the couch.

When the movie was over, Lilly picked Kara off of the floor and carried her up the stairs. Kara had fallen asleep on the floor during the movie. I was hoping that since Kara was asleep Lilly and I could make out some more but Lilly just sat and watched the movie. I followed Lilly up the stairs and as she went to put Kara down, I went in to her room. Earlier I had noticed the huge ugly curtains that covered the whole room. The curtains didn't look like something Lilly would have up. I pulled the curtains to the side. Behind them was a huge bay window. I looked out the window and noticed the amazing view Lilly had of the ocean. It was way better than my view and I lived on the ocean. I heard Lilly walk in to the room.

"Why would you hide such a beautiful view behind such an ugly curtain?" I asked her.

"I didn't want to like it here. I didn't want to look at what a great place this could be." She replied.

"Oh." I pulled the curtain back to their place. I went over to Lilly, who was sitting on her bed. I sat down next to her.

"My mom said if I tried to stay here for a month and still didn't like it here, I could go live with my grandma." Lilly explained.

"Well has your mind changed?" I asked. Lilly looked at me with her amazing blue eyes. She nodded and then placed her hand on the back of my neck. I was a little confused at first but then I crashed my lips in to hers. I put my hands on her waist as I kissed her. Then I pushed us over on our side. I started to lightly trace the lines of Lilly's abs with my fingers as she moved one of her hands down my back. Lilly's hand moved to the small of my back as my hand moved underneath her shirt. I slipped my hand under her bra and touched her breast. Lilly gasped, opening both of our mouths. I couldn't help my self as I bit her lower lip. As soon as I did, she squeezed my ass. A surge of pain went up my body causing me to pull back.

"Ow!" We said together.

"Why did you say ow? You're the one who bit my lip." Lilly asked.

"Sorry 'bout that but my ass still hurts and you just made it worse." I answered. My ass was still throbbing.

"Oh shit! Sorry! I totally forgot about that. I'll go get you some ice." As Lilly got up from the bed I yawned. I hadn't realized I was sleepy but all of the sudden I was. I scooted up to the head of the bed and laid my head on one of Lilly's pillows. I got under the blanket and closed my eyes. I heard Lilly come back in the room but I couldn't force my eyes or my mouth open. I heard her leave again.

I felt the bed start to shake a little then I heard Lilly's sweet voice.

"What in the hell is your problem bear?" I heard her ask Kara. I laid still as I felt Lilly's body push upward on my leg that I didn't know was on top of her. I decided not to move it.

"I'm hungry. Fix me pancakys." Kara whined.

"You did not just wake me up to make pancakes."

"Well I've been up for forever. I'm hungry!"

"Why don't you go bother Jacob?" I could feel Kara sit down on the bed.

"Oh I tried. He's not here." Kara answered nonchalantly. Then she got of the bed and ran out. I could hear her stomping on the stairs as she went down. I felt Lilly pull the blanket off her body and my leg. She lightly moved my leg with ease and got out of bed. I sat up and looked around. Lilly was already gone. I removed the blanket and got out of Lilly's bed. I walked down the stairs to find Kara alone in the living room. She was watching cartoons. I decided to sit down beside her on the couch. Soon Lilly came in carrying a plate with pancakes on it.

"You want pancakes, Miles?"

"No thanks. I only like waffles." I answered Lilly. I use to like pancakes but Mikayla use to make them for me all the time. Now any time I ate pancakes, I think of her.

"Isn't it the same mix?" Lilly questioned.

"Well yeah but it's a textured thing."

"Your loss." Lilly shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Some weird show with came on the t.v., it had the characters dressed as weird animal. Well actually some of them didn't even look like animals.

"What kind of show is this?" I asked Kara as she shoveled food in her mouth.

"Yo Gabba Gabba." Kara answered, then got up and started dancing along with the show. I couldn't help but laugh. Lilly came back in with her plate of pancakes and watched Kara dance around as she ate. Then all the sudden Kara played dead on the floor. I was still laughing.

"Hey Kare bear, Why don't you go get dressed. We have somewhere to go today." I looked over at Lilly puzzled. "I have band practice today. I figured since Jacob disappeared I would take you both with me." Lilly explained.

"Fine." Kara huffed. "But I'm wearing whatever I want." With that Kara headed for the stairs and stomped her way up them.

"Is that okay with you Miley?"

"Yeah, that's fine." How could that not be fine? I wanted to spend every moment I could with Lilly. I felt amazing when I woke up this morning and all I did was kiss her last night. "I think I'll go up too." I got off the couch and went over to Lilly. I bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before going up the stairs. Instead of heading straight in to Lilly's room, I went in to the bathroom. The sudden urge to pee hadn't hit me till I was up the stairs. When I walk out of the bathroom I saw Kara come skipping in to the hallway. She was wearing a red shirt, a pink tutu, rainbow knee high socks and black ballet flats. I laughed as she skipped past me and down the stairs. I walked in to Lilly's room and pick up one of my bags. I began looking through it till I found a dress. I went over and closed the bed room door before starting to undress. I had taken off my clothes and had my arms raised above my head when Lilly opened the door. I looked up at her and she looked back at me. I watched as her eyes swept over my body. Then she quickly turned around and mumbled an apology. I said I was done and she turn back around. I watched as Lilly walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue striped shirt. When she walked out to go change I pulled out a hair brush and began running it through my hair. I hadn't brushed it after my shower yesterday so there were a few tangles. After finishing I decided to walk downstairs and wait for Lilly. Soon I heard her coming down, she sat on the last step to put her socks and shoes on.

"Come on girls. I'm ready." Lilly called down the hall not realizing I was already there. Kara came skipping down the hall and right out the front door. She skipped all the way out to the sidewalk and then asked,

"Are we taking Miley's car?"

"Nope. I thought we'd walk." Lilly replied as she locked the door. We started walking down the sidewalk. Kara walked in front of me and Lilly. I decided to hook my index finger with Lilly's that way I could let go fast in case Kara turned around. I didn't figure Lilly wanted her little sister to know I liked her. We walked for a good while before Lilly told Kara to stop. When she did Lilly let go of my index finger. When we turned down the street I could hear music. One of the guys looked at us once we walked up the driveway.

"Hey Lil. How nice of you to bring Rainbow Brite. Nice to see you again Miley." I couldn't remember the boy's name.

"This is my little sister, Kara." Lilly introduced Kara to him. Kara decided to twirl around a couple of times. "Calm down Kara."

"My name isn't Kara anymore. It's Rainbow Brite." Kara announced.

"Thanks Oliver." said to the boy whose name turned out to be Oliver. "Okay Rainbow, you and Miley go sit over there." Lilly told the two of us. I noticed the couch she pointed to and plopped down on it.

I sat listening to Lilly and the band for thirty minutes. They were really good, especially Lilly. I had to use the bathroom when they decided to take a snack break. I followed Oliver and another guy in the house. The house wasn't very big so it wasn't hard to find the bathroom. When I came out Oliver and the guy were still in the kitchen grabbing stuff.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"Sure, um you can take these." Oliver handed me two bags of chips and the three of us headed back to the garage. All the sudden Lilly and Chris started playing the guitars they were holding. Then Lilly started to sing,

_Smiles and her laughter_

_It's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time_

_Regardless of our distance and our hope... grows greater_

_Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time_

_... the only thing that I've been waiting for. _

_I hope it's something worth the waiting_

_'Cause it's the only time I ever feel real_

_Thunder storms could never stop me_

_'Cause there's no one in the world like Miley_

_She's simple yet confusing_

_Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, the tremble_

_Days seem lie years in this month of December_

_The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep_

_And never will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me_

_I hope it's something worth the waiting_

_It's the only time that I ever feel real_

_'Cause thunder storms could never stop me_

_'Cause there's no one in the world like Miley,_

_There's no one in the world like Miley._

I watched as Lilly sang to me with her eyes closed. I couldn't believe she was doing this in front of everyone like this. I could feel the big smile spread across my face. I couldn't wrap my head around what I was feeling. Lilly must really like me. This was the best day so far.

**AN: Well folks I ate all the turkey I could. Now it's time for a diet till Christmas. LOL! Um soo I decided to post my AIM SN on here because I really need people to talk to. I'm a lonely person. Any who it's Tiph777, so i'll be on like all the time so if you have AIM go add me and talk to me please :( I can't believe I have to beg! **

**Oh so the song is called EMILY by FROM FIRST TO LAST. Pretty good band if I do say so my self. **

**REVIEW! and IM me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! just a heads up :)**

Party

After Lilly sang to me, Oliver and the other two boys grabbed their instruments and began practice again. They practiced for another thirty minutes then we all began cleaning up. One of the boy's phones rang and he went outside to speak. I grabbed a few of the cups and took them inside. I decided to pick up a bit in the kitchen. Then my phone rang. I put down the rag I had in my hand and without even looking at the caller id, I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Miley? Was that you at the park yesterday?" It was Mikayla.

"What does it matter?"

"Oh come on Mi, it's been like five months. Can't you just forgive and forget?" I sighed

"Yeah Mik, I can forget. I can forget I ever met you." I hung up and walked back out to the garage. I walked in just in time to here Lilly say,

"Fine. We can have a party at our house."

"Sweet! I'll get the word out. Wait where do you live?" The boy who had went out to talk on the phone asked Lilly. I guess she was going to have a party at her house. Good, I needed to do something other then worry about Mikayla.

After Lilly had told the boy where she lived we headed back to her house to clean up. Lilly's brother, Jacob was sitting on the front step when we got to her house.

"Nice to see you Jacob. Wish you could have joined us." Lilly said to him.

"We're having a party, and you're not invited." Kara sang. I looked at Jacob. He didn't seem to care what his sister's were saying. I looked a little closer and noticed his lip was busted. Lilly had unlocked and opened the door.

"I don't care." Jacob huffed as he walked through the door and up the stairs. Once Kara and I walked in, Lilly shut the door and walked up the stairs too. I walked in to the living room with Kara. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v. After about thirty minutes, Lilly came back down and was moving some vases and other things to safer places.

"You need help Lil?" I asked as she moved a few pictures. She just shook her head and kept moving various things.

It was about an hour before Lilly finally stopped moving things and came to sit down by me.

"I think we should make brownies." Kara said out of no where.

"I love brownies." I said. Lilly looked at both of us.

"You two can make brownies if you want. I think I'm gonna rest."

"Okie dokie! Come on Miley, let's go make brownies!" I followed Kara in to the kitchen.

"Where would the mix be?" I asked her.

"Up there." Kara pointed to a cabinet. I opened it and sure enough there was two boxes of brownie mix. "Which one do you wanna make?"

"Both of them. I think that should be enough." Kara said knowingly. "I'll get the pans and mixing bowls, I can reach those." I nodded and went to the fridge to get the eggs and milk. When I closed the fridge I noticed a picture of a younger Lilly and a baby Kara. On the bottom of the picture it read: _Lillian age 13, Karolina age 2. _ I studied the picture. Lilly was holding Kara. She had a huge smile on her face. She looked genuinely happy. I hadn't seen her smile like that at all.

"Is that your full name? Karolina?" I asked Kara as I put the eggs and milk by the brownie mix.

"Yep. Karolina Elisabeth Wilson, but when my mommy gets back I'm gonna tell her to change it to Rainbow Brite." I laughed and then began reading the brownie box. I was just beginning to mix everything together when I heard someone walk in.

"Hey Rainbow Brite." Oliver said to Kara.

"Ollie! We're making brownies!" She announced.

"Well I hope you make a whole bunch." He said as Chris and Lilly walked in behind him.

"Why? How many people are suppose to be coming?" I asked. I had no idea what kind of party this was gonna be. I figured it was just gonna be the guys from the band and maybe a few of their friends.

"Oh about the whole student body of Seaview High." Chis informed me. Then the door bell rang and I watched as Lilly's eyes got wide.

Within an hour Lilly's house was packed. I had tried keeping to my self but there were a few kids that had noticed me from when I attended school with them. Someone offered me a can of beer and I immediately took it and drank it. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Lilly take Kara up stairs. I wish I could have went up there with her. These people were asking me a bunch of questions that I didn't really want to answer. Some how I had drunk all of my beer.

"Um excuse me, I'm gonna go get another." I said to the group. Luckily they didn't follow me as I made my way to the kitchen. I found the beers and grabbed one. I looked around the kitchen and noticed the brownie pans were empty. I went back towards the living room and made my way to the den. I spotted Lilly and made my way towards her. I watched as she took a sip of a beer and gagged. I touched her shoulder so she would notice me.

"Here Miles, you want this?" I felt my own can. It was already empty too.

"Sure. Thanks Lil." I took the can from her.

"How can you drink that? They taste so disgusting to me?" Lilly asked.

"It taste fine to me. This is like my third one." I answered. Just then Chris came over and pulled Lilly away. I headed back to the kitchen to throw away my cans. When I reached the kitchen some guy was putting these little cup things filled with what looked like jell-o, on the counter.

"Hey," He called out to me. "you wanna try one?" He asked. A couple people that were around started to cheer.

"Um sure. What is it?"

"There jell-o shots, silly. You wanna see who can down ten the fastest?" He asked. The people began to cheer again. I looked at him and then down at the jell-o shots. Well this was a party. I nodded and then watched as he set up ten in front of me then ten in front of his self. When he was done someone shouted go and the both of us started downing the jell-o. I ended up beating him by three. Everyone around us cheered. All the sudden I felt real giddy. My body felt a little tingly. I wanted Lilly. I went through the house searching for her. I found her with Chris and some other girl. I went over to her and I was just gonna touch her shoulder but I sorta stumbled and was hanging on her.

"Hey Lilly, this guy just gave me some jell-o shots. You should rrreeealllyyy try some." I said to her.

"Miley, how many did you have?" She asked concerned.

"Um how many is this?"I asked, holding both of my hands out.

"Oh shit. Sorry you guys I gotta get her upstairs." Lilly said to Chris and the girl. "Chris I want these people gone by midnight."

"No problem Lil." Chris replied as Lilly pulled me towards the stairs. I could feel a huge smile cover my face as she pulled me to her room. This is what I wanted. To be alone with Lilly, so I could tell her how I felt about her. We walked in to her room and she locked the door. All the sudden I felt like dancing around her room.

"Lilly, I wanna party." I whined, dancing a little. Lilly went over and turned her radio on, then sat on the end of her bed. I danced a lot more to a Brittany Spears song. I danced my way to the bay window. I went to pull back the curtains but must have pulled a little to fast. I watched as the curtains fell off the rod.

"Oops. Sorry Lilly. I giggled. "Please forgive me." I went over to Lilly to give her a hug. I applied a little to much force and knocked us over. Lilly was on her back, with me laying on top of her. I started to giggle again. "He he Lilly, I'm on top. I like being on top." Lilly started to laugh. I laughed with her but stopped. I looked straight in to her eyes. When I looked in her eyes I could see a little pain. I wanted to see her smile like she was in that picture. I lowered my face and kissed her perfectly shaped nose. Then I began kissing her jaw till my lips brushed her left earlobe.

"I really want you Lilly." I whispered into her ear. Then I kissed and sucked on her neck. She grabbed my chin and pulled my face to hers. She kissed me as I ran my hands through her silky blond hair. I pulled one of my hands to Lilly's shirt and tugged at the hem. Lilly broke the kiss and leaned up so she could take her shirt off. I followed her actions and pulled off my dress. When I got it off I went back to sucking on Lilly's neck. I felt Lilly unclasp my bra, so I shrugged out of it and went to undo hers. She held out her arms so I could completely remove it. When I got it off I lowered my face to her right breast and traced little circles with my finger on her other one. When I started to suck on Lilly's nipple she pushed me away. I looked at her puzzled.

"Did I hurt you Lil?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"Then what's the problem?"

"We can't do this Miles. You're drunk, and a girl." I felt my heart break a little.

"Whoa, Lilly," I stood up. "I thought you liked me?" I could feel a little anger boil up. "I mean we've made out twice, You've said I was cute. I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you look at me."

"Miley I..." Lilly started.

"No Lilly, don't say you're sorry. Just forget it." Before I could walk away Lilly got up and grabbed my face. When Lilly kissed me I could feel the world stop. It was an amazing feeling.

"Miley, I'm sorry for pushing you away. Let me make it up to you." I bite down on my lip a little as she kissed my neck and collar bone. She started to kiss down my body and her hands followed the lines on my body. As she got close to my center, I ran my fingers through her silky hair. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip just a little more. The next thing I knew, Lilly took my hand and lead me back to the bed. I took at seat while she got down on her knees. My entire body tingled as Lilly took off my pink thong and kissed the inside of my thighs. I kept tingling as she kissed up my thighs towards my core.

"Your teasing me Lilly." I managed to moan. Seconds later I felt her tongue on my clit. My hands instantly went to her shoulders causing her head to come closer. My moan grew louder as she rolled her tongue around and dipping into my pussy. Soon Lilly pushed me down on the bed and laid on top of me. At the same time Lilly kissed me, she also inserted one of her fingers into my hole. I moaned in her mouth and my back arched a little. A surge of pain had went through my body when she pushed her finger in. My eyes started to water at the pain. The next thing I know Lilly was up against the wall. She was off of me like she had seen a ghost. I could actually see fear in her eyes. I got up from the bed and walked over to her, grabbing her hand.

"It's okay Lilly, I'm fine. I promise. It only hurt a little. I've never done this before." I was telling the truth. I had never been with a girl like this before, but I was loving the feeling Lilly was giving me. I wanted more. I kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. "Lilly, I want this. I wanna do this with you." I kissed her again, this time she kissed back. I guess I had her convinced so I started kissing her neck. I felt her cup my breast with her hand while the other ran through my hair. "I REALLY love these shorts on you." I whispered when I got near her ear. I could feel her shudder as I ran my fingertips across her exposed butt cheeks. "But I REALLY want them off." I confessed as I unbuttoned her shorts and slide her shorts and panties off of her. I kissed my way up her body back to her lips. We both opened up our mouths as we kissed. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. Lilly's hand were all over my body as mine went towards her pussy. Lilly flinched and broke the tongue battle as I touched her clit.

"Is something wrong Lil? Did I hurt you?" I asked. I could see the same fear as before in her eyes. She simply shook her head so I returned my finger to her clit. Lilly sucked on my neck as I massaged her clit. I stuck one of my fingers in her pussy and I could feel her tense up. I decided to make her relax by biting one of her nipples. As I did, I went ahead and inserted another finger. Lilly moaned a little as I thrust my fingers in and out of her slick pussy. Shortly after I started rubbing her clit with my thumb, I felt her juices fill my hand. Lilly leaned up against the wall for support. I began kissing her body all over.

"Here... Taste.." I held out my hand for her so she could taste her self.

One time Mikayla had made me watch as she touched her self because I was to chicken to have a race to see who would cum first. When she had finished she stuck her fingers in my mouth so I could tell her if it tasted good.

My body tingled a little as Lilly Licked my palm. Then she crashed her lips in to mine and started walking me backwards to the bed. I could taste her juices on her tongue. She tasted amazing, better then Mikayla. I finally fell back on the bed. Lilly gently laid on top of me. Our completely naked bodies finally touching. Lilly kissed my neck causing my already tingling body to tingle more. My hips bucked against hers. I wanted to have her in me.

"Fuck Lilly! You're such a tease." Lilly looked down into m eyes. I still didn't see the eyes from the picture but at least now I didn't see the fear I had seen before. Lilly spread my legs with hers, then ran her finger in a circle around my hole. "Pleeeaaasse Lil?" I begged, then she shoved her finger in me. I gasped and bucked my hips into her hand. I don't think I could ever get enough of this feeling. When she added a second finger, I began to claw at her back. I could feel the pressure building up as Lilly began to thrust faster and harder into my wet pussy. My walls tightened around Lilly's fingers as she sucked on one of my breast. Seconds later I felt my release, and screamed out Lilly's name. Lilly slowly slid her fingers out of me and she rolled over on her side.

"Your turn to taste." She said to me as she held out her hand. I quickly grabbed her hand and sucked on her middle finger.

"Mm, not as good as yours." I commented giving her back her hand. I watched as she threw one of her arms over my stomach and used her other to prop her self up.

"Miles, you're my center. You made Malibu so much better for me." She said to me. I looked up at her.

"You know if you weren't holding me right now I'd float away. I think I might be in love with you Lillian Truscott." I confessed to her. For what ever reason Mikayla popped in to my head.

**AN: Man I feel exhausted. Expect me to be updating like every two days. Okay maybe not every two days but there will be two this weekend. Review please! I need that constructive criticism to continue. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Y'all are the reason I write. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Afternoon After

I felt something move in the bed. I reached my hand out and felt Lilly. I was in Lilly's bed. A flash of last night came through my head. Then the pain of my hangover.

"Are you okay Lil?" I managed to mumble. I turned to face her. I listen as the radio played Total Eclipse Of The Heart.

"Yeah Miles, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Can't. I like this song." I told Lilly as I turned my back towards her.

"_Turnaround Bright Eyes." _I heard Lilly sang so I turned towards her again. I crashed my lips in to hers and kissed her with a heavy passion.

"_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And If you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right _

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line _

_Your love is like a shadow on me all the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight _

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight" _ I sang along with the radio. As I sang, I realized some of what I was saying was true.

"I love you Bright Eyes." Lilly said. I kissed her again then got on top of her. I broke the kiss to straddle her. I could care less about my hangover as long as I could recreate my night with Lilly.

"You should have parties more often." I told her.

"Oh crap! I need to check on Kara and Jacob." Lilly said as she pushed me off her. She jumped out of the bed and almost walked out the door. I busted out laughing. Lilly was about to walk out completely naked. I continued to laugh and point till she realized she was naked and walked to her closet to retrieve a robe. I was still laughing when she walked out the door. Once I calmed down, I walked over to one of my bag that luckily had an emergency bottle of aspirin. I took two and began looking for my phone. When I found it I noticed I had three unread text messages, all from Jackson. The first one said:

_**You are in MAJOR TROUBLE!**_

The next two were pictures. One was of me downing a green jell-o shot from last night. The other was of me and Lilly about to walk in to her room. The second one wouldn't have been so bad if I wasn't smiling like an idiot and we weren't holding hands. I sighed before texting Jackson back.

_How did you get these?_

_**Good Morning Miss Diva, or should I say Good Afternoon. They're all over the internet. Dad got them in an E-mail**_

_Is he pissed?_

_**Big time! Are you coming home tonight?**_

_No. I don't want to._

_**Well it might not be a good idea to come home. So where ever you are I would stay.**_

_Okay. I'll be home tomorrow. Maybe..._

_**Okay, oh and dad said don't talk to the press, he's trying to work this out.**_

_I won't._

_**I hope your night of fun was worth all this!**_

_Oh believe me it was ;)_

I sighed again and put my phone on Lilly's bedside table. I was gonna catch hell for last night. At least it had a good ending. I shook all the thoughts out of my head then went to Lilly's closet to see if she had another robe. The one I ended up finding looked short, but it would have to do. I walked down the stairs to find Lilly talking to her brother Jacob. I walked up next to her and just stood there. Then Jacob cleared his throat, making Lilly jump slightly.

"Oh, no we're not going to have sex." Jacob mumbled before plopping down on the couch. He turned on the t.v. And I sat next to him. I was giggling at Lilly's reaction to what Jacob said. I heard Lilly begin to talk to Kara who must have came down the stairs. I stared mindlessly at the t.v., as I heard them walk in to the kitchen.

"Do you like my sister?" Jacob suddenly asked. I looked over at him. He was staring at the t.v.

"Um, yeah. She's my friend." I answered.

"You know what I mean. I know about the kiss." I felt my face get a little red.

"Did she tell you?"

"Yep. She also said she was confused by the whole thing."

"Yeah I could tell." I said matter of factually.

"I think I can take that as a yes." Before I could say anything else, Kara and Lilly came in carrying plates of leftover pizza.

As we all ate, we sat and watched t.v., together. After about an hour of just sitting there, Lilly suggested we go to the park. When we got there Jacob strolled over to the skate park, while Lilly, Kara and I walked to the jungle gym. Lilly and I sat on a bench as Kara found some new friends. I watched as the ran around and played. All the sudden reality set it's self in.

"I wish I was as care free as those kids." I said, my eyes still trained on the kids. "I mean just look at them, they get to run around and not have any worries. They don't have to worry about press or tours or crazy stalkers. I think I miss my normal life." Lilly probably thought I was some nut job, just blurting all this stuff out.

"I thought you were tired of being a nobody as Miley?"

"Yeah I was but now that I don't have that normalcy it's different." Most people really didn't understand how hard it was for me. I had to be two people, and both of those people had to be good and act like a model citizen. I couldn't really be me. Well at least not the me I wanted to show everyone.

"Well I don't see any one surrounding you now."

"Yeah that's because they already got their picture for the week." I pulled out my phone and showed Lilly the first picture Jackson had sent me. The one of me downing a jell-o shot. "My brother sent it to me this morning. I saw it after you walked out. Apparently it's all over the Internet, as is this one." I showed her the next one, the one of the two of us.

"You don't know who took these?" Lilly questioned. I shook my head and sighed.

"All my brother said was that my daddy was really mad and he was going to take care of it." I sighed again. I really did hope my dad wasn't as mad as Jackson had lead me to believe.

"I guess I don't need to have any more parties. Especially if they cause you this much trouble." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Before I could tell Lilly that I really liked the way she makes me laugh, we heard an ambulance. I watched as the ambulance drove right past us and turned in to the skate park. I turned towards Lilly, who's eyes had grew with fear. In a split second she was racing towards the ambulance. I was in complete shock. I finally snapped out of it when I heard Kara laughing.

"Kara, come on!" I yelled to her. I got off the bench and ran towards Lilly, Kara a few feet behind.

**AN: As promised here is another chapter. I might put one up tomorrow to if I'm not busy. I am in the process of writing chapter 12 for this one so it will almost be caught up to the other one :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The Hospital

As Kara and I raced towards Lilly and the ambulance, I noticed the paramedics pulling up the stretcher. When I got closer I realized it was Jacob on the stretcher. I stopped immediately. Kara finally caught up to me and was huffing. I watched as Lilly jumped in to the ambulance behind the paramedics.

"Why... were...we ... running?" Kara asked between breaths. Just then Lilly turned and looked at us.

"Meet me at the hospital." She shouted out to me. I nodded as the ambulance drove away. I took Kara's handed in mine and started walking in the direction of Lilly's house. We had only taken a few steps when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a young boy about Jacob's age.

"Excuse me, but are you the one that girl told to meet at the hospital?" I looked at him. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes. Are you a friend of Jacob's?" I asked. The boy began to cry and just nodded his head. I stood still not real sure what to do.

"Can I come with you?" He finally asked.

"Sure." I said before turning back around and continued to walk.

"What's going on? Why is he crying?" Kara asked.

"Jacob had to go to the hospital." I explained. Kara stopped mid stride. Her eye's began to produce a few little tears.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She sniffled. I got down on my knees in front of her.

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine. When need to get to the hospital though so we can find out." I attempted to soothe her. "How about I give you a piggy back ride to the house?" Kara nodded her little head and walked over to get on my back.

After I had gotten Kara on my back, I quickened my pace just a little. When me made it back to Lilly's house, I put Kara in the back as the boy got in to the passenger seat. Luckily I kept a spare key in my gas door because my keys were in Lilly's house, which was locked. I sped to Malibu General Hospital. It was a good thing no cops were around. I was doing a good 90 mph down the highway. I found the nearest parking spot and parked. The three of us took off in to the hospital. I ran in ahead of the other two and found a nurses desk.

"Excuse me ma'am but where is the waiting room for the ER?" I asked in a hurry.

"Down the hall and to your right. There will be signs." The nurse answered with out even looking up at me.

"Thanks." I called out as I quickly walked towards the waiting room. When I walked in to the room, a male nurse was walking out. Lilly was sitting in a chair, facing slightly away from the door. I taped her shoulder to let her know we were her. It made her jump. She looked up at the three of us.

"Why is he here?" She questioned.

"He said he was a friend of Jacob's. He asked if he could come along and I said sure." I answered as I sat down next to her. Lilly looked up at the boy

"Do you know what happen?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered. Just then the male nurse came back in.

"Miss," He said to Lilly. "Jacob has to go in to surgery for his broken leg. He's going to be fine." When the nurse walked out Lilly turned her attention back on the boy.

"Tell me everything you know right NOW!" Lilly demanded. I noticed the boy starting to cry. I took Lilly's hand in mine.

"Calm down Lilly. You heard the nurse, Jacob is going to be fine."

"He would be just fine if this didn't happen to him." I could hear the hurt in her voice as she spoke. She turned toward the boy again and pointed to the chair across from us "Have a seat. Why don't you start with your name and how you know my brother." The boy sat down as Lilly had asked and cleared his throat.

"My name is Frankie Parker. I met your brother at the skate park a few days ago. We um..." Frankie began but then looked down at the floor. "We kissed." He finally said after a while. I was taken by surprise. I didn't peg Jacob as being gay but I'm sure no one knew I liked girls.

"So you're that boy I saw him kissing that day. He said he never could find you." Lilly said to Frankie. She didn't seem surprised at all about what Frankie had just said.

"Today was the first day I've seen him since we kissed." Frankie explained to Lilly.

"So what happen today?" Lilly asked. Frankie took a deep breathe.

"I was sitting on a bench, waiting on some kids to leave because they don't like me being there."

"Why?" Lilly asked, cutting him off.

"Well it's not a big secret that I'm gay." Frankie explained.

"Oh I see. Continue." Lilly prompted.

"Well anyways, I was waiting for them to leave when Jacob came and sat next to me. I explained to him why I was just sitting there and told him he could go skate if he wanted to. He said he didn't want to because he had a run in with those guys yesterday."

"Woah wait," Lilly had cut him off again. "What did he say happened yesterday?"

"Well he said he was asking around for me and when he got to these guys they broke his board and told him 'fags' weren't allowed at 'their' park." Frankie's eyes started to tear up. I held Lilly's hand a little tighter and began rubbing her arm with my other hand. "It was weird," Frankie continued. "As soon as he finished, the other guys came up to us. There were five of them. One said 'Hey Frankie, is this your new boyfriend?'. Jacob stood up and balled his fist and he said 'What's it to you if I am?'. The boys all laughed and yelled out 'Fags!'. I tried to stop him, but he was angry. He... he punched the other boy and the next thing I know all five of them were on top of Jacob. I didn't know what to do so I screamed. A lady and man came up and the boys ran away. I guess the lady called for the ambulance." Frankie started to cry again. Lilly let go of my hand and went to sit next to him.

An hour later the nurse from before came back in. Kara and Frankie were passed out and I only need to close my eyes before I would have been out too.

"Miss," The nurse referred to Lilly again. "Jacob is in recovery right now. He is doing fine but he's still unconscious. You can see him though, if you like." Lilly stood up and followed him out of the waiting room. I waited another thirty minutes before deciding I should take the kids home.

"Hey, hey, Frankie." I said as I shook him.

"M mm what?"

"Come on. I'm going to take you home." He stood up, his eyes were still half way closed.

"Okay." He mumbled. I picked up Kara and we walked out of the waiting room and headed out to my car. I gently put Kara down in the back seat before getting in and starting the Jeep.

"So where do you live?" I asked Frankie as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Kennedy Street. It's a couple of blocks from the park we were at."

"Yeah I know were it is. It's just a street over from mine."

I drove Frankie to his house and decided to just drive over to mine. I thought I would just drop Kara off there and then head back to the hospital. I pulled into my driveway and shut off my car. It was already eight o'clock at night and the porch light was on. I picked up Kara out of the back seat and carried her in to the house. My dad and Jackson were sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Um I think I'll be heading up." Jackson said, getting up off the couch.

"Oh um Jackson wait," He turned around and looked at me. "You think you could take her in my room?"

"Are you sure you don't want to use her as armor?" he chuckled.

"Jackson! Do what you're sister asked." My dad demanded. Jackson's face went blank. He walked over to me and took Kara upstairs.

"Dad, can I explain first?" I pleaded.

"Miley, I have no idea what I'm going to do with you. First it was trashing a hotel room with that Traci girl, then it was the pictures of the two of you in compromising positions." My dad sighed as he turned the t.v., off and got off the couch. He walked in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I walked across the living room and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Dad, it's not the same thing. This time was totally different."

"Oh really? And how is it different Miles? I still have to clean up your mess."

"Dad..." I couldn't quite find my words. "I... um.."

"Come on Bud, what kinda excuse are you gonna use?" My dad closed the fridge and turned to look at me.

"Dad, I love her!" I blurted. I watched as his eyes grew a little wide.

"You love her? This girl that you just met right? The one you were holding hands with?" I nodded my head and looked down at my hands.

"I still have to punish you Miles. If I don't you'll never learn." I sighed and nodded my head. "You're gonna have to spend the whole summer in Europe. No cell phone while we're there, no computer either." I nodded my head again to show that I understood. I'm sure it could have been a lot worse. "I know one thing that would help your situation with the press."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. You could go public with this girl. Tell everyone you've been going out for a while so it doesn't look so bad."

"I can do that."

"Okay now will you please explain to me why there's a little girl upstairs asleep?"

It took me thirty minutes to tell my dad the whole story of me and Lilly, except of course the whole sex thing, and about Jacob's fight. After wards I got up and made my self a sandwich. I told my dad I was going back to the hospital to be with Lilly. This time I didn't drive as fast. I walked in and headed straight back to the waiting room. I looked around and noticed no one was in there so I headed over to the nearest nurse's station.

"Excuse me Miss, can you tell me what room Jacob... um.. Truscott is in?" The nurse looked up at me.

"Are you related to him?" She asked.

"Um well not really, but I'm with his sister and..."

"I'm sorry honey. You can't go back there unless you're family." I sighed and went back to the waiting room. As I sat down, my tiredness set in. I decided to lay down for a little while. I took really long blinks before finally closing my eyes. It didn't seem like long when I heard the waiting room door open. I popped straight up. I looked around and saw Lilly.

"Oh hey Lilly. How's Jacob? I tried going back there but they wouldn't let me because I'm not family." I asked.

"Nothing has changed. He's still unconscious. Where's Frankie and Kara?" Lilly asked nonchalantly.

"Oh I took Frankie home, and I dropped Kara off at my house. My dad said he'd keep an eye on her, but I can go get 'er if you want me to."

"No, no that's fine. She doesn't need to be here any way. Thanks for taking care of her."

"It's nothing. Have you told your mom yet?" Lilly shook her head and sighed.

"I'll call her after Jacob wakes up. Maybe I can get more out of him then what Frankie told us."

"I can't believe a bunch of kids could be so cruel."

"Everyone is cruel, Miley. People are probably judging you right now over those pictures."

"They are. Speaking of those pictures, my dad thought it would be a good idea to go public so it doesn't look like I sleep around." Lilly looked at me with shock in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'go public'?"

"I mean let people know we're a couple. All we have to do is walk around holding hands or you know some sorta PDA or ..."

"Whoa wait a second. We're not a couple." I felt my heart ache a little.

"But Lilly..."

"No Miley. What we did was a mistake. I never want to do it again." I could feel the ache in my heart get worse.

"What changed?" I whispered.

"Jacob getting beat up is what changed. Those kids nearly killed Jacob because he was gay. I don't want that to happen. I want to be normal."

"Lilly, nothing will happen to us I promi..." I tried to assure her but she interrupted me.

"No Miley! Don't promise me anything. I don't even want to see you anymore. Just drop Kara off here in the morning." I felt my heart completely break. My eyes began to fill with tears. I ran out of the waiting room and out to my car. Lilly was suppose to different but oddly enough it felt just like the night Mikayla broke my heart. I drove home, crying the whole way.

**AN: so yeppers. Only one person is reviewing so umm all the rest of my chapters are dedicated to Niley4eva2012. Yeah thanks for reviewing! **


	11. Chapter 11

REUNITED

*****Two Months Later*****

My alarm clock started to ring, pulling me away from a good dream. I swung my arm at it and missed. I still felt a little jet lagged seeing as how we had only gotten home from England the day before yesterday. It had been an exhausting two months in Europe. We were always doing something. I never had personal time to enjoy any of the places we were in. I even hardly had time to think but that was probably a good thing. All the sudden I heard pounding on my door.

"Shut that thing up Miles! Some of us don't have to get up early for high school anymore." Jackson yelled from behind the door. I tried to mumble, fuck off, but it came out more like, truck loft. I opened my eyes completely and managed to turn off my alarm clock. I swung my feet off the bed and managed to stand up. I shuffled over to the bathroom and took a shower.

After showering and getting dressed, I got all my stuff together in a backpack and headed down for breakfast. I could smell the bacon as soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs. When I walked in to the kitchen I noticed plates of eggs, bacon, toast and sausage.

"You better hurry up Bud, You're gonna be late for you're last first day of school." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What about when I start college? I'll have first days of school there too."

"Well you know what I meant. Now come on, you should be excited for your senior year." I groaned again. I don't understand why I should be so happy, high school never ends. I quickly ate my breakfast and rushed up the stairs to get my back pack, phone and my car keys. I rushed back downstairs and out the front door. I stood on the porch taking in the sun shine. It was a beautiful summer day, and I wanted nothing more then to be on the beach. I heard the front door open.

"Miley, get to school." My dad said before shutting the door. I sighed and walked out to my car. As I drove to school I noticed how empty the roads seemed since I left. I sighed yet again. I was going to be off on another tour by the end of this week. Another punishment brought down by my father. Though this punishment was rather different.

When I pulled in to the parking lot of the school, I noticed how semi-full it was. Suddenly something caught my eye. It was a flash of blond hair, gleaming in the summer sun. I watched as Lilly walked through the parking lot and up to the school building. Then a honking noise came from behind me making me jump. I eased forward and let the person pass. I decided to park next to the car I saw Lilly get out of. Maybe I could finally muster up the courage to talk to her. I slowly got out of my car and slugged my way up to the school. I was immediately swarmed by two girls, Amber and Ashley, who had never liked me till I came out as Miley.

"I can't believe you came back from England so soon." Amber stated.

"Yeah if I were you I wouldn't have came back to save my life." Ashley said.

"Was the shopping to die for in Europe?" Amber asked

"I bet you have like a billion new outfits." Ashley gushed.

"Though it doesn't look like you're wearing anything new." Amber remarked. I looked down at my clothing. I was wearing a pair of green sweat pants and a white camisole. "Well we need to get off to class. Lots of people to make jealous. See ya Miley." Amber and Ashley waved goodbye and headed upstairs. I walked down the hallway until I found the counselor's office. I sighed before knocking.

"Come in." He called. I opened the door and walked in. Mr. Penn was sitting at his computer. "Ah Miley. Your father said I might be expecting you today. So what can I do for you?"

"Well I just needed to check that the school knew I was going to be gone for awhile."

"Of course. I figured you would be here longer than a week though but everything will be handled just the same. We will send your school work and you will send it back when you finish."

"Thank you Mr. Penn. This will be the last time."

"Well now Miley, don't expect me to believe that. I know your Hannah schedule is probably packed." I shook my head and he looked at me confused.

"After this Friday, there will be no more Hannah. Just... Miley." I sighed as I walked out of his office.

Lunch had come a lot sooner then I thought. I hadn't really paid much attention to what was going around me. Of course there was always someone who wanted to bug me about my summer. A few were genuine, asking me the same; how was Europe? How many cute guys were there? Did you have fun?. And then there were a few that hassled me about the pictures from Lilly's party. I barely talked to any one. Though when I entered the lunch room I was joined yet again by Amber and Ashley. We were standing by the lunch line when I could feel eyes on me. I mean it was normal for people to stare at me but this time it felt different, so I turned to look. There I saw Lilly, she was staring at me but turned quickly away when I looked back. I watched as she grabbed a hamburger then put it back for a salad.

"So Miley will you do it?" Amber asked.

"Um do what?" I asked back.

"Sing at prom. We don't want those stupid rejects to do it. It's bad enough they're playing at the dance this Friday." Amber explained.

"Well I really don't know if I'll be available that night."

"Well when you do know, let us know. Come on let's go outside, it looks so nice." I followed Amber and Ashley outside to a table that was crowded by other people who had never talked to me till I got famous. "Wow looks like we're going to have two famous people here this year." I looked at Amber confused. Then I followed her gaze. There, at the table we were about to sit down at, was none other then Mikayla. I could feel my eyes grow wide with disbelief. She noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Mi, how's it going?" I glared at her before going up to her and grabbing her arm. I pulled her up and dragged her over to a move secluded area.

"What the hell are you doing here Mik?"

"Oh I'm doing just fine Mi, thanks for asking." Mikayla said sarcastically.

"Seriously Mik, are you following me or something?"

"No! I have awhile before I'm off on another tour, so I decided I needed to make new friends seeing as how my only friend turned out to be a phony."

"Oh god, Mik. When are you going to get over that?"

"Probably whenever you get over what ever it is that you're holding on to. You know I tried talking to you all summer."

"I was on tour."

"Okay, so. What you can't talk on tour?"

"I was being punished. Look I'm going to head to class. I don't want to be late."

"Can we talk after school?"

"Um not today. Maybe some other time." Mikayla nodded and I walked off. I still had a few minutes to get to class but since it was all the way up stairs I figured I should get a head start. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard the bell for class, ring. I sighed and headed off towards my class. The next thing I know I'm walking in to some one and papers are flying everywhere. The person I hit was on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorr..." I looked down. It was Lilly. I had knocked down Lilly. "Oh Lilly... um hey." She looked up at me and then got up. Lilly began to pick up the paper that had flown out of her hand. I began to help her and handed her the last few. I kept one for my self. They looked like fliers.

"Thanks." She mumbled. It didn't look like she wanted to talk so I began to walk off. "I'M REALLY SORRY!" She shouted. I stopped mid stride then turned to look at her. "I STILL LOVE YOU!" Lilly shouted again.

**AN: Okie dokie guys, i was a little busy this week so I didn't get much writing or typing done, I do apologize and I am getting stuff done as quickly as possible :P **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

School Daze

I was still looking at Lilly. I was searching her face to make sure she was being sincere. There was nothing to tell me she wasn't. I heard the warning bell for class, ring. A bunch of people that I hadn't noticed watching, were begging to scramble off to class. Then out of nowhere Mikayla came up and pulled on my arm.

"Come on Mi, you're going to be late for class." She said as she began to pull on my hand. I looked back at Lilly, then I began to glare. How dare she say something like that to me after what she did to me. Who did she think she was. I let Mikayla lead me to class.

"Hey how did you know what class I had next?" I asked her once we got in to the classroom.

"Those to girls from lunch told me. They memorized your schedule. We just happen to have the same class." She smiled at me. I shook my head and took a seat.

It turned out that not only did Mikayla have the same class as me but she had the same last three classes as me. If I thought this year was going to be easy I was sadly mistaken. I tried ignoring Mikayla the whole rest of the day but it was no use. Our last class of the day was art and the teacher told us we could do what ever we wanted for the day. Mikayla of course took the opportunity to corner me.

"So who was that girl?" She asked.

"What girl?"

"The one in the hallway. The one that said she loves you."

"It's none of business Mik."

"Whatever Mi. You know if we were still friends you would tell me." I rolled my eyes and Mikayla walked away. I pulled the flier that I had gotten from Lilly out of my binder. On it said: _**Come see The Accepted Boys in their first gig at the school dance this Friday! All grades welcome! T-shirts will be available for $5! **_

I looked at it for a few minutes. I was happy for them. They were finally going to get heard. It was to bad I couldn't come. Maybe I would be able to catch the last bit of it. I sighed just as the bell rang. I walked out of the classroom and headed to the parking lot. I ignored the random people that came up to talk and walked straight to my Jeep. Lilly's car was still there. I decided to wait for her so we could talk. I leaned up against the side of my Jeep for a good twenty minutes before Lilly finally came out. When she noticed me she began to walk with her head down.

"Hey Lilly. Can we talk?" I asked when Lilly finally reached her car.

"Sorry Miley, I can't. I have to go." She answered.

"Wait Lilly." She got in her car anyways. I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. I sat down and locked the door. Lilly sighed.

"Miley, please get out. I have to leave. I'm gonna be late."

"Well I can go with you." I said and she sighed again.

"Miles! Please get out of the car. I don't want to talk." She demanded using my nickname.

"Are you kidding me? You don't want to talk after what you said in the hall?" I asked. She sighed yet again.

"Put your seat belt on. I don't want to get a ticket." She finally gave in and turned the engine on. I put my seat belt on and she headed out of the parking lot and down the road. "So what do you wanna talk about?" Lilly mumbled.

"Well how about we start with what you said in the hall today."

"I wasn't thinking, Miley. I'm sorry if I gave you any false hopes. I have a boyfriend." This was not the way I was expecting this conversation to go.

"False hope? Yeah right. I just wanted you to know I don't love you." I couldn't believe the words I just said but I guess in a way it was the truth. Neither one of us spoke as Lilly pulled in to the parking lot of the middle school.

"I have to go in and help Jacob." She explained as she got out of the car. I just sat still and waited for her to come back. She came back out with Jacob who was on crutches. The poor kid looked a lot better since the last time I saw him. We all were silent as Lilly began to drive again. This time we were at the Elementary school. I could only assume we were waiting for Kara. A few minutes later Kara came skipping out to the car.

"Lilly! Look what I made!" She said when she got in. Then she went on about her day at school. She didn't once acknowledge my presence. When we arrived at Lilly's house, she let the kids out.

"Okay guys. I'll be back in a minute. Tell mom I went to the store or something." She told them and then waited for them to go back inside. "So is that all you needed to talk about?" She asked as she backed out of her driveway.

"Well pretty much. There's nothing more to say." I said with a little more hurt in my voice then I wanted her to hear.

"Would it be easier to take you home or back to school?" She asked.

"Well my house isn't that far from here but my car is at school so..." I started to answer.

"I can take you to school in the morning." She said quickly. I was completely taken by surprise. If she would have said something like that at the beginning of this whole car ride I would have said yes but now I wouldn't be able to take the whole silent car ride thing.

"No um my dad can take me in the morning. My house is just three streets down." Lilly drove till I told her to turn. I finally pointed my house out half way down the street. Lilly pulled in to the driveway and we both sat there.

"The band is performing this Friday at the dance." Lilly finally said after a while.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. It's to bad I won't be able to make it. I really did like hearing y'all play."

"So what you got a hot date that night or something?" I was taken back.

"What's it matter to you?" I snapped. How dare she ask me something like that.

"Forget it Miles. I gotta go." I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. She made me so angry. Before closing the door though, I turned and looked at her.

"I have a concert Friday night. It's the start of my Can't Be Tamed tour. If you have a chance you should come. There will be a ticket for you. One for Kara too." I said before shutting the door. I walked up to my front door and realized Lilly hadn't left yet. When I turned to look at her she quickly backed out of the driveway. I sighed. If only things had went the way I wanted them to then I wouldn't find my self so completely confused. I pushed open the door and was surprised to see Mikayla sitting on my couch with my brother. I don't think I would have been so surprised if they were just sitting there, but they weren't. Mikayla was practically in Jackson's lap. They were both laughing hysterically. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Mikayla snapped her attention to me.

"Well if it isn't Smiley Miley." She said smiling. I wasn't.

"What are you doing here Mikayla?"

"I told you I wanted to talk. I figured you wouldn't be busy all day."

"Well you can follow me up to my room... for privacy." I added because Jackson was looking at me strange.

"Okay Mi. It was really nice to meet you Jackson." Mikayla gave him a fake smile that I had seen way to many times. I rolled my eyes and headed to my room. When I opened my bedroom door, Mikayla was right behind me.

"What is it Mik?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"Well I want to be friends again but you just seem like you don't want to talk to me."

"So you try to ambush me?"

"Well if it's the only way to get you to listen, then yeah."

"Mikayla, _you_ hurt _me_. I wanted to be friends. I wanted to _be _with you but you wanted me to leave."

"You hurt me too Miley. You knew I didn't like Hannah. Why didn't you say something the first time, or maybe the second."

"It wasn't that easy Mikayla. I couldn't just tell you my biggest secret."

"If you cared about me you would have."

"Mikayla I just..."

"Fuck Miley I just wanna be friends! I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend." I was taken back. I was hurt a little. I guess I was hoping she was going to ask me to be her girlfriend. Especially after everything that's been going on with Lilly.

"Yeah Mik, we can me friends."

"Good. So do you think you're brother is single." I rolled my eyes.

"Does a pig like mud?"

_**AN: I decided to post another for you this weekend. If I have time I might post Chapter 13, and for you Who Said readers. As soon as I post Chapter 13 of this story I will post Chapter 15 for that story. On that note I just needed every one to know that there will be no Miley equivalent for Chapters 14 and 15 of Who Said. Who Said Miley's POV will pick back on Chapter 16 of Who Said. I'm sorry for any confusion but the chapter are named the same for a reason. I think only one of the chapters is named different but I'm not positive and I'm to lazy to check. Any who lets get them review up, you know you want to!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Best Night

_Friday, September 10th, 2010_

I woke up Friday morning completely exhausted. I had rehearsals till almost midnight last night for the concert today. It was a good thing I had already packed the day before because I was defiantly not in the mood to pack. I really wasn't in the mood to go to school either but it was my last day for awhile. I stretched my body and heard a few pops. I groaned as I got out of bed. I had a feeling today was going to be a bad day. The only good thing I could think of was the concert. It was actually good for two reasons. One was that I would be singing for my fans. The other was that I was finally getting rid of Hanna. Well I don't honestly think tonight will be the end but I was sorta hoping it was. I was so over all this good girl stuff that I had to maintain as Hannah. I wanted to be me and do what I wanted.

Upon arriving at school I was ambushed by tons of people. They all wanted tickets. I bushed passed them and found my way to my locker. Mikayla was waiting for me.

"Hey bestie. How was rehearsal last night?" I rolled my eyes and opened my locker.

"Mikayla how do you keep everyone off you?"

"Easy. I'm not as popular as Hannah Montana." I groaned. This concert was going to make my last day of school horrible. "Don't worry Mi, you can just ignore them like you did me all summer."

"I wasn't ignoring you. I told you I was being punished. There's a difference."

"You know I've been meaning to ask you why you were being punished. Your dad seemed pretty cool when we hung out."

"He was mad about some pictures that came up on the internet."

"Again! Gosh, you like cameras or something."

"I didn't take the pictures this time. They were taken at a party."

"Oh a party girl now. Things sure do change."

"I was going through stuff Mik. It wasn't like I just stopped my life after you broke my heart."

"Miley I.."

"I've gotta go to class. I'll see you at lunch if I don't get stampeded to death." I shut my locker and walked off.

Through out the day I found I wasn't the only one who was annoyed by the other students begging for tickets. The teachers found it very hard to keep peoples' attention. Finally one of my teachers sent me to the counselor office. I quickly gathered my stuff and walked out. Luckily no one was in the hallways so I was able to walk in peace to Mr. Finn's office. With out even knocking I walked right in.

"Causing a ruckus are we Miss Stewart."

"It's not my fault all these people didn't buy a ticket to my concert." I said before taking a seat. "How long do I have to stay in here?"

"Well it's almost lunch time, so I guess till then." I sighed. I began to click my tongue. "Don't you have something to work on miss Stewart?"

"Hmm nope. None of my classes have given me any homework yet."

"Well do you have a book you can read?"

"Um nope." I smiled at Mr. Finn. I was going to make this hard for him if I had to sit here.

"Well go get one off my shelve. You need to do something besides clicking your tongue." I rolled my eyes and got up to look for a book. I ran my fingertips across the books till I came across To Kill A Mockingbird. I took the book off the shelve and sat back down.

Thirty minutes later the bell for the end of class rang. I groaned. I had to head back out in to the crazy sea of people. As soon as I stepped out of Mr. Finn's office I notice Mikayla sitting by the door.

"Hey Mi, you get in trouble or something?"

"No. How'd you know I was here?"

"People. I have my sources."

"I think you're stalking me Mik."

"And I think you need to get out of here." I gave her a confused look. "Come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the school's front door. We walked all the way out to the very back of the parking lot where Mikayla's car was parked. It was completely secluded.

"How is it that you can manage to have people not park by you?" I asked as she unlocked the car and began to get in.

"Oh I don't know. I guess I'm just not as popular as you."

"Well that's a lie." I stated as I got in the passenger seat. "I see people with you all the time."

"Uh yeah that's because they know I'm friends with you."

"Oh come on Mik. That's not true. I'm sure they like you too." Mikayla rolled her eyes and started the car. "So where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." She smirked at me and drove out of the parking lot.

After going to McDonald's to get lunch, we were now sitting on the swings at the park we use to hang out at. Mikayla was making loud slurping noises with the milkshake she had ordered.

"Mikayla don't you think we're going to get in trouble for skipping school?" I asked.

"Nah you can just tell them you had an emergency rehearsal you had to tend to." She responded.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to say?"

"Eh I'll just tell my mom I needed to go to the free clinic again. She'll take care of it." I looked at Mikayla to see if she was messing around but her face was unchanged. I sighed rather loud. "You bored Mi? You wanna go back to school?"

"No. I'd rather be in jail then back at school today."

"I figured you'd at least want to see that girl. Or are you over her?" I looked at Mikayla confused although I knew she was talking about Lilly. "Don't give me that look Mi. You should tell how you feel. Oh I know! You should sing her a song tonight!"

Mikayla took me back to school five minutes before the end of school. I immediately jumped in to my car and zoomed out of the parking lot before anyone could see me. The whole way home I couldn't stop thinking about what Mikayla had said. She really wanted me to sing to Lilly. I had decided to go ahead and tell her all about Lilly. We had sat there and tried to figure out what song would be best. It wasn't till we had gotten back on to Mikayla's car, that I heard the song I was going to sing. Of course it wasn't mine but I'm sure it would have the same impact.

When I got home my dad was waiting for me on the porch.

"We need to talk Miley Ray." He said when I got on the porch. I knew it had to be serious if he was using my middle name.

"What did I do this time dad?"

"School. They called. You care to explain?" I knew my eyes grew twice their size. I didn't expect the school to call him. I thought I would at least been able to give an reasonable excuse before they went snooping around. I came up with a quick lie.

"A friend need me to go to the free clinic with her."

"What friend?"

"Mikayla. Call her if you want." I held my phone out to him. He shook his head.

"No it's okay Bud. Next time though you need to let me know. Now hurry up and get your things in the car. We have stuff the do."

It didn't take long to pack our stuff in the car and head off to the venue. The parking lot was already packed with people waiting to get in. I knew this was going to be a big concert but as I thought about what I was doing I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"You okay Bud? You look a little pale."

"It's nothing dad. A little nervous I guess. Um can you tell them I'm going to sing a song by my self at the end?" My dad looked at me puzzled. "It's just a little goodbye song. Nothing to be worried about." My dad nodded and went off to tell who ever it was that he needed to tell. I looked at my self in the mirror in the dressing room. My dad was right I did look a little pale. I began to apply my make-up and fix my hair. I got dressed and put on my wig. I was going to go out as Hannah first, then I was going to do some Miley stuff. One of the stage managers stuck their head in.

"It's time miss..."

"Okay." I said cutting him off. I sighed. " I'm ready."

After singing for almost two hours, it was finally time for me to sing my song for Lilly. I looked out in to the crowd as I took a seat on the stool they had placed for me.

"This next song goes out to someone who meant a lot to me. This is for you Lillian Truscott." I looked out again. I had saved two third row seats for Lilly and Kara, but I hadn't been able to see if they made it. Finally I saw Kara and noticed Lilly was not with her. Instead a girl with a camera took her place. I took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_We both lie silently still in the dead of night,_

_Although we both lie close together we feel Miles apart inside,_

_Was it something I said or something I did?_

_Did my words not come out right? _

_Though I tried not to hurt you ya I tried but I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has it's torn, Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings the same sad, sad song._

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder does he know has he ever felt like this? _

_And I know that you'd be here right now if I could let you know some how_

_Every rose has it's torn, Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings the same sad, sad song._

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Though it's been a while now I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But that scar, that scar remains_

_Every rose, every rose every rose has it's thorn._

_I know I could have saved a love that night If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of making love we both made our separate ways_

_And I hear you found somebody new and I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside and to see you cuts me like a knife. _

_Every rose has it's torn, Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings the same sad, sad song._

_Every rose has it's thorn"_

The audience began to applaud when I was finished. I forced a smile and waved before walking off stage. My dad and Mikayla were waiting for me off to the side.

"Good job Bud. Now we can head off to the airport and wait for our plane to leave in two hours."

"Um dad do you think maybe Mikayla and I could go do something really quick? It's sorta important." He looked at me then at Mikayla.

"Sure, but don't miss the flight." I nodded and grabbed Mikayla's arm.

"Where are we going that is so important?" She asked as I dragged her out to the parking lot. Security guards immediately swarmed around us to protect us from any unwanted attention.

"I need to see her Mik. She didn't show. I need to see what she's doing." Mikayla maneuvered out of my hold and lead the way to her car.

"You should have said something. I would have had the car waiting on us." I smiled as we got in to her car. "So where are we headed to?"

"The school. Her band is suppose to be playing at the dance."

"Wait so Lilly for Lilly and The Accepted Boys, is your Lilly?"

Um yeah Mik, I thought you saw her that day in the hall?"

"Well not really. I just heard her. I didn't actually get a good look at her. Anyways, there band is like so hot right now. It's all over Flitter. Every one at the dance thinks their the next big thing." I smiled some more. I was proud for them.

When we arrived at the school, I jumped out of the car before Mikayla even had it in park. I ran as fast as I could in to the building and all the way to the gym. I could hear Lilly's voice as I grew near. She was said good night to everybody and thanking them for coming. I huffed as I pulled a door open. The band was getting ready to leave the stage. I tried to fight the crowd to get closer but it was near impossible. I just stood their and stared. I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to know I was here. When her eyes met mine, I felt a chill run up my spine. The crowd parted a little so Lilly could actually see it was me. Instead of walking towards me, she turned and walked away. I could feel a pain in my chest but before I turned to leave, I noticed she had gotten on stage. I listen as she spoke.

"This is for you." She said. Then began to play the guitar.

"_Your eyes, as we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind and I find I can't hide (from)_

_Your eyes the ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came in to my life_

_Where there's moonlight I see you're eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die for one more day 'cause there's something I should have told you_

_Yes there's something I should have told you when I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise_

_You were the song all along and before the song dies_

_I should tell you, I should tell you I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes."_

I was taken back. I began to make my way to the stage but before I could get all the way there I looked up. One of the boys from the band was already on stage hugging Lilly. I stopped dead in my tracks. Had she been singing the song for him? Had she noticed me at all? I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. I swore I was going to throw up. I ran as fast as I could back outside. I had managed to run right past Mikayla, to a bush where I threw up. I knew Mikayla had been there because she was right there rubbing my back and holding my hair.

"It's okay sweetheart. She's not worth all this." Mikayla said once I had stopped. I stood up and leaned my head against her shoulder. "I could make you feel a lot better." She whispered in my ear as we began to slowly walk back to her car. "I can turn this in to the best night of your life." Mikayla continued.

**AN: Okay you guys are gonna be mad at me but I can't say why. :) LOL Please review it makes me happy. A HUGE thanks to Niley4eva2012 you always make my day. **

******Just a reminder. The next chapter will be the equivalent for chapter 16 of Who Said.********


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay just a friendly reminder, this picks up from chapter 16 of Who Said.**

Birthday Party

_**Two Months Later**_

_November 23rd, 2010_

"Happy Birthday Mi." Mikayla said to me as she traced lazy circles on my bare stomach. I looked up at the clock. It was midnight. I was officially 18. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. Mikayla place a kiss on my lips. "What's wrong Miley?"

"Nothing, it's just... I'm 18. I don't feel any different but I know that things are about to change."

"Yeah. Now you get to vote."

"Not like that Mik, just other stuff." I shook my head and sighed. I started to get up but Mikayla pushed me back down.

"Not so fast birthday girl," Mikayla crawled on top off me and straddled me. "I wanna give you a little something for your birthday." She began to kiss my jaw line.

"Mm not now Mik, I think we need to sleep. I have that party tonight."

"I know. That's why I think we should do it now. We'll be to busy to do it later." I moaned a little as she began to suck on my neck. I slowly began to push her off.

"Sorry Mikayla, but you need to go anyway. My dad will freak if he finds you in here." Mikayla groaned as she got off of me and stood up.

"Whatever Miley. I'll see you later. You know you've been acting really strange ever since we got back home from the tour. I don't know what you're deal is but I think you need to figure it out." Mikayla put on her shirt and pants, that had been discarded earlier, and headed out of my bedroom. I sighed heavily as I heard the front door close and Mikayla's car start.

Mikayla was right, I had been acting a little different since we returned to Malibu a few days ago. The truth was that I had seen Lilly in the park with Kara in the park when we were driving home. It was strange seeing her and it brought back the memories we share. I had wanted to tell the my dad to stop the car but I knew it wasn't a good idea. I mean what would I have done? I knew she was through with me, she has a boyfriend.

I sighed yet again and turned off the lamp next to my bed. I was awoken ten hours later by my dad and Jackson.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear MIIIIIIILLLLEEEEYYYYYY,

Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu." They sang in unison. I groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover my head.

"Aw come on Bud. Get up." I groaned again. Then my dad pulled back my blanket. I gasped as I felt a breeze on my naked body. I screamed as I realized I hadn't put on clothes from when Mikayla was here.

My dad and Jackson quickly turned around as I grabbed my blanket up from the ground. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Uh I think dad and I are gonna go back downstairs." Jackson finally said. Both him and my dad walked out of my room and shut the door. I sighed as I got up off my bed. I hoped today could only get better. I let my blanket fall to the floor as I walked to my closet. I lazily pushed my clothes around. I sighed when I realized I didn't like a thing I had. I grabbed a green sweatsuit I had and put it on. I ran my fingers through my hair and grabbed my purse. I headed down the stairs.

"I'm going shopping." I yelled to my dad who was in the kitchen.

"Um okay Bub, but make sure you're at the boardwalk before three. That's when we're gonna start letting you're guest in."

"Okay daddy." I said as I walked out the door. I walked out to my Jeep but realized it was gone. Instead a cherry red Corvette was parking in it's place. My mouth fell open in awe as I noticed the bow on the front and the keys in the ignition. I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Happy Birthday Miles." I turned to find my dad with a huge smile on his face. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you daddy. I absolutely love it!" My dad started to chuckle some more.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. You should probably get a move on."

"Yeah you're right, I'll see you later daddy." I ran back to my new car and took the bow off. I threw my purse in the passenger seat and sat down on the nice leather seat. I rubbed my hands on the steering wheel before reaching in to my purse and grabbing my purse. I quickly texted Mikayla and told her to meet me at the mall. I threw my phone back into my purse and turn the key. I listened as the corvette roared to life. A huge smile spread across my face. I put it in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

I decided to use the valet service at the mall so I would know my car was being looked after. I had told Mikayla to meet me at the food court so we could get a bite to eat before shopping. I found her at the end of a line for Chinese food. I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." I whispered in her ear.

"Um Marilyn Monroe?" I laughed and removed my hands.

"Hey how did you know I wanted Chinese food?" I asked as I scooted to her side.

"Eh just a hunch. So Mi, what are we shopping for?"

"I need clothes for my party."

"What did you not like the clothes you have in that huge closet?"

"Those are Hannah clothes. I can't wear them."

"Oh I don't think Hannah would mind." Mikayla giggled at her own joke. I rolled my eyes and moved in front of her as the line began to move. "Hey, no cutting."

"Gosh Mikayla, what are you twelve? Grow up." I playfully elbowed her in the side.

"No! I'm like six months older than you!" I rolled my eyes again.

After ordering our food and eating it, we headed out in to the mall. We were about to walk in to American Eagle, when Mikayla started to pull me in the opposite direction.

"Mikayla, I wanted to go in there." I whined.

"No, I think this place will work." I looked at the front of the store she was trying to make me go in. All I could see was extremely high heeled shoes and lingerie. The huge sign in front said Electric Boutique .

"Oh no Mik. It looks like a stripper store." Mikayla laughed as I tried to pull her away.

"It's perfect. You want people to treat you like an adult right?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But nothing. If you wear stuff like this, they'll all see you're not a kid anymore." I sighed and gave in. I let Mikayla drag me in to the store. Mikayla let go of my arm to go look at some clear light-up heels. I walked over to the area that looked like clothes. The racks were mostly full of really short dresses. I finally found a pair of black leather pants. I was holding them up when Mikayla walked up.

"You should get those Mi." I looked over the pants.

"Yeah but what would I wear with them?"

"Um how about this?" Mikayla pulled out a black leather halter top. It was cut in half but went perfectly with the pants. I checked the pants for a size, then the shirt. The were both my size.

"Well I guess I found my party outfit." I took the halter and the pants up to the check out counter and paid.

Mikayla and I went to three more stores before leaving the mall. It was a quarter till three so I had to hurry up and get to the boardwalk. The place was packed when I pulled into the parking lot. I pulled around the back to the rear entrance. I parked there and got out. My dad was waiting for me at the entrance. I grabbed my bag from Electric Boutique and walked towards my dad.

"You'll have to change later." My dad said motioning to the bag. I nodded and handed the bag to him. I began to lightly jog to the front so I could greet the guest.

I probably greeted two hundred people before I finally saw some similar faces. It was Chris and Lilly with the girl I had seen with at the party. They were walking towards the end of the line. I couldn't believe Lilly would even show up here. After the stuff the two of us go through, I couldn't believe she'd be at my birthday party.

"Hey Lilly! Chris!" I don't know why but I called out to them. They both turned and looked at me.

"Well hello Ms. Stewart." Chris said as he walked up to me. Then she shook my hand. I couldn't help but laugh. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks Chris. Are y'all here for the party?" I asked. I looked over at Lilly. I just couldn't wrap my head around her being there.

"Yeah we need a little celebration." Chris answered.

"Oh really, what are y'all celebrating?"

"These two are pregnant." Chris said motioning to Lilly and the other girl. I blinked a couple of times. He just said Lilly was pregnant. Lilly. My Lilly. I felt a little ping in my chest. It was like another piece of my heart broke.

"Um wow. Congratulations. You guys can come through if you want." I offered. I was allowed to let at least five of my personal friends in with out it counting as the three hundred people we were letting in. Since I only had Mikayla these days, letting the three of them in was no big deal.

"Seriously?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah you guys are VIPs." I said.

"Sweet." Chris and the other girl said at the same time as they passed through.

"Thanks." I heard Lilly mumble as she followed them in.

"Uh... Lilly. Do you think we could talk later? Maybe after I get done greeting my guest."

"Sure Miles. I'll be around." Lilly quickly walked off, leaving me to finish greeting my guest.

I had finally finished greeting the guest and saying my apologies to the people who couldn't get in. I felt really bad for them and convinced my dad to give them all CD's that were going to be handed out as people leave. Once we took care of that, my dad handed me my Electric Boutique bag. I quickly changed and set out to find Lilly. She wasn't hard to find. I saw her and the girl she came with sitting at a table. I walked straight up to them.

"Hey Lilly. Um you know I never did catch your name?" I said to the other girl as I sat down next to Lilly.

"Oh it's Joanie Palumbo." she answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Joanie. Are y'all enjoying yourself?"

"Eh I really came for the free food and cake." Joanie responded. I heard Lilly begin to laugh.

"Well they're actually serving some cake over there by the Ferris Wheel." I told her.

"Well then I bid you two adios." Joanie said as she got up and walked away.

"I don't think that's how the saying goes." Lilly tried to tell her but she was to far gone.

"Um do you want some cake Lil?" I asked her.

"No thanks."

"Okay. So how far along are you?" I asked. Lilly looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Your pregnancy." I clarified.

"Oh yeah um the doctor said about ten weeks."

"How does your boyfriend feel about it?"

"Ex-boyfriend. Um... he doesn't know yet. I only just found out."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I guess some where deep in my heart I had wanted her to say she wasn't pregnant but she did. So that to me meant she wasn't here because she liked me. She had also said she didn't have a boyfriend so I was really confused. "Why did you come here Lilly?" The words flew from my mouth.

"Um... Well... Joanie wanted to come so I came with. If you didn't want me here I can leave." She was clearly taken back by my question.

"No you don't have to go. It just seems that when ever I convince myself I'm over you, you come walking back into my life." I couldn't believe I had just said that. What was wrong with me today. I waited for her to say something but Mikayla came up instead. Mikayla wrapped her arms around me, protectively.

"Happy birthday Mi." She said for the second time that day. I faked a big smile to make her happy and not question the fact that I was with Lilly.

"Thanks Mik. Oh yeah, this is Lilly." I said pointing at Lilly. I knew they hadn't officially met. "Lilly, this is Mikayla."

"Wow you look different since you sang that one song...um..If Cupid Had A Heart, Right?" Lilly asked Mikayla.

"Ha yeah that was awhile ago." Mikayla told her. She turned her attention back to me. "Hey Mi, your dad said it's about time for you to go on stage."

"Oh okay. I'll be there in a minute." I tried to fake another smile but it didn't work. Then all the sudden Mikayla kissed me full on the lips. I was in to much shock to kiss back. I would have to talk to her about it later because I knew she was just doing it to make Lilly jealous. I put my head down as Mikayla walked away.

"So are you going out with her?" Lilly asked after a few minutes.

"Uh yeah sorta, I guess." Mikayla and I weren't officially calling our self's a couple but more like friends with a lot of benefits.

"That's cool I guess."

"Well I guess I should be going. Can't keep my guest waiting."

"Yeah. Um you look really nice Miley." I gave her a genuine smile as I got up. I walked away from her and towards the stage. I noticed a few people were following me. Soon it seemed like the whole park was following me. Luckily I was close to the stage and I disappeared backstage. My dad was waiting for me.

"Good, you made it Bud. Okay so just play a nice song, and what the heck are you wearing?" My dad looked me up and down. I laughed.

"Grown up clothes, Daddy." I gave him an award winning smile and walked on stage.

The crowd cheered as I finished playing one of my new songs, Liberty Walk. I put the guitar back on it's stand and began to walk off stage. Mikayla and my dad were waiting for me off to the side. Mikayla put her hand in mine as we began to walk.

"You did really good." She whispered in my ear. All the sudden I heard someones voice.

"Hey!" I turned around to see Lilly standing on the stage with the microphone I had just got done using. "Um I would like to sing a song for... um ...the birthday girl." Lilly continued. I watched as she grabbed the guitar I had just used too and put the microphone back on the stand. I watched as she began to play.

"_Another day is going by _

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there and I'm here waiting._

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone _

_And I can't think straight._

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To make you laugh_

_Cuz some how I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything _

_Just to all asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules _

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leave this place_

_To never come back_

_So maybe now after all these years_

_If you miss me ave no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To make you laugh_

_Cuz some how I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything _

_Just to all asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes _

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep_

_I can't forget you_

_And I'd do anything for you_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To make you laugh_

_Cuz some how I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything _

_Just to all asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I won't forget you_

_I'd do anything _

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything _

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_Cuz you know _

_I won't forget you"_

Lilly finished singing and everyone cheered just as they had done for me. I just stared at her. I didn't show any emotion at all. I didn't know how to feel but something told me to be angry.

"Um Happy Birthday Miles." She said. Yep I was angry. How could she do that to me in front of all these people? Well sure I said her name in front of millions but it wasn't her birthday. And my song was more of a break up song where her's was more of a I want you back song. I pushed my way through the crowd. I went backstage right as Lilly was taking the last step. As soon as Lilly opened her mouth, I took my anger out on her. I slapped her across her face. I don't know why I did it. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"How DARE you say things like that! On MY birthday of all days!" I started yelling at her. Her face was still in shock. Something came over me and I realized I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at myself. I looked deep into her eyes. I knew the girl I wanted to see was still in there. The girl I saw in the picture on the fridge at her house. I couldn't help my self. I kissed her full on the lips.

**AN: I wanted this up sooner like on tuesday but things happen. I also wanted to be able to say Happy Holidays to y'all but obviously that didn't happen. But I hope Santa brought you what you wanted.**

**I have had the worst post Christmas day EVER! ugh! honestly you guys should have seen me today. I'm still not completely over what happened. Sorry I'm rambling.**

**Anyway there's a contest going on if you didn't already know. All the details are on Chapter 16 of who said.**

**I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up this week but I might not be able to get it done. **

**Love you allllllllllllll**


	15. Chapter 15

Birthday Present

I could feel the passion as Lilly kissed back. I missed the feeling I got when I kissed her. It was defiantly different then kissing Mikayla. Kissing Mikayla was like kissing your own hand, but kissing Lilly was like an adrenaline rush. There were a lot of differences from Lilly and Mikayla, one in particular that I missed. I pulled away from the kiss. I watched as Lilly started to smile. I couldn't help but laugh at the goofy look she had on her face.

"Come on Lilly. Let's go somewhere more private." Lilly began to look around. I don't think she knew exactly what I was getting at.

"Miles, no one can see us here."

"I know but someone might come up while you're giving me my present." Now Lilly looked even more confused. I smiled, I loved her confused face. I took a hold of her arm and began pulling her towards the back exit where my car was. When we reached my car, I let go of her and went to the driver side. "Do you like my birthday present?" Lilly simply nodded her head before getting in.

I dove as fast as the traffic would allow, towards my house. Lilly and I sat in a comfortable silence as the wind blew our hair. I would glance at Lilly every now and then, she was amazing. She was a little tanner then I remembered. I almost missed the turn on to my street from looking at her. I was glad Jackson and my dad were still at the boardwalk. We had the house all to our self. I pulled in to the driveway and killed the car. I quickly jumped out of the car and headed towards the door. I stopped once I realized Lilly hadn't gotten out of the car.

"Come on Lilly. I won't bite." I turned back and headed towards the door again. I unlocked the door and walked in. Lilly followed in behind me and closed the door. I instantly grabbed her and began to kiss her. I took her hand and lead her towards the couch with out breaking the kiss. Lilly fell on the couch taking me with her. I sat up, breaking the kiss and straddling her hips.

"Are you ready to give me my present now?" I asked as I smiled. It was staring to get dark in the house. The sun was beginning to set and I hadn't thought to turn the lights on. I had only one thing on my mind and that task laid before me.

"Miley I didn't get you a present." I laughed at her confusion.

"I knew that silly, but don't worry I know something only you can give me." I began to kiss her neck then her collar bone. I missed doing this. I missed the taste of her skin. I began to alternate between sucking her neck and kissing her collar bone. She put her hands on my hips and slowly slid them up till she was at my shoulders. I thought she was on the same wave length as me but I guess I was wrong, because she pushed me off her. I stood up and put my hands on my hips. I was not very happy.

"We are not playing this game again Lilly. You either want me or you don't."

"What about Mikayla?"

"Who?" She caught me off guard. I honestly forgot about Mikayla."

"Your girlfriend!" Lilly yelled.

"Oh! I was gonna break up with her anyway. She doesn't make me feel like you do Lilly." Lilly stood up and crashed out lips together. I eased her back down into a sitting position on the couch and straddled her. She began to kiss my neck and the rest of my body. All the sudden Lilly had me on my back. I smiled at her while she undid my pants. They were rather easy to get on and off, without underwear of course. When Lilly realized I didn't have any on, she smiled before kissing. I opened my mouth, to deepen our kiss. Lilly's hands began to slide down my body till she reached my stomach. Her fingers tickled a little as she traced my ab muscles. I gasp when Lilly finally put her hand on my wet center. She just left her hand sitting there so I took action. I grind into her hand, and moaned. It didn't do what I thought, instead Lilly released from the kiss. She looked up in to my eyes before plunging her finger in to my wet hole. I arched my back, pushing her finger in farther. Within a few minutes, Lilly's lips were back on mine. Then she inserted another finger, stretching me slightly. Mikayla never did that, it was always one finger with her. I whined a little till my pussy got use to the extra finger. Then I began to moaned as I matched her rhythm. As soon as Lilly put her thumb on my clit, I was gone. I bit down a little on Lilly's lip as I came. She didn't pull away like she had the first time it happen. A shiver went up my spine as Lilly removed her fingers. I released her lip and she rolled on to her side. I rolled into her and wrapped my arms around her. I snuggled my head underneath her chin as she propped up on her elbow. I could hear her heart beating. It was a peacefully place. A place I missed.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you Lilly." I admitted. Then I heard a car door shut. Lilly must have heard it too, because we both sprang from the couch. Lilly stood still as I found my pants and put them back on. I turned on the t.v, before zipping up my pants. When the door swung open, Mikayla walked in with Joanie and Chris behind her. Of course it would be Mikayla ruining this moment I was having with Lilly.

"Well I guess I owe one of you some money." Mikayla said, closing the door.

"Mik, you can't just walk into my house like that." I stated, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well these two were looking for her and this ones pregnant so I wasn't going to just leave them." Mikayla defended.

"Um Lilly, we have to go home." Joanie told Lilly, before looking at me.

"Um... right...um.. Well my car is as the boardwalk. I don't think we can all fit in Miley's corvette so.." Lilly was clearly flustered.

"Why don't you and I go get your car and Mik can stay here with them." I suggested. I wanted some more alone time with Lilly. We were due in Tennessee tomorrow morning for Thanksgiving and I didn't know when I would see her again. My next set of tours was going to start right after Thanksgiving.

"Or I can just take all three of them back to the boardwalk in my car." Mikayla piped up. Lilly shrugged her shoulders like she could care either way.

"I guess it would make more sense to go with Mikayla." Lilly said. I couldn't believe it. She would rather go with Mikayla. On the other hand I guess it did make more sense.

"Okay well let's go then. My parents are already throwing a fit." Joanie said. I watched as Joanie, Chris and Lilly walked out the door. Lilly didn't even look at me or say bye. I followed behind Mikayla as she walked out the front door. I was about to yell something out when Mikayla turned quick on her heel and forced her lips on to mine. I pushed her off me and glared at her.

"We'll talk when I get back." Mikayla said before walking to her car. I looked for Lilly and noticed her in the backseat. She looked like she was about to cry. I was about to run to the car, but in an instant they were gone. I put my face in my hands and began to weep. Lilly had seen Mikayla kiss me, I just knew it. I walked back in the house and slammed the door shut. I was angry and sad all at the same time.

"Hey now can you not slam the door!" I jumped when I heard the voice. It was Jackson, he was walking down the stairs.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I questioned, looking at him bewildered.

"Yeah. I wasn't gonna go to your dumb party." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Did you hear anything?" I looked up at him. I was scared that he heard Lilly and I. Sure Jackson and my dad knew I was sorta kinda going out with Mikayla but they didn't know about the psychical parts. They defiantly didn't know I was still in love with Lilly.

"No, why? Did I miss something?" I shook my head and he sat next to me. "Were you and Mikayla having sex down here?" I didn't say anything. "Oh wow, sis. You need to let me tape it. I could get rich and you're eighteen so it won't be illegal." I whopped Jackson upside his head.

"You're sick you know that. Ugh, I'm gonna be upstairs. Tell Mikayla to come up when she gets back." I got up from the couch and walked to the stairs. "And no I'm not going to have sex with her tonight." Jackson's face turned to disappointment. "I'm gonna break up with her." I ran up the stairs and in to my room.

Twenty minutes later Mikayla came back and was walking in to my room.

"Your brother said I probably didn't want to come up here." She said as she took a seat on my bed. I was laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"I hate you Mikayla." I simply said.

"Whoa, hold up. YOU hate ME! I am the only one who has the right to be mad." I propped my self up on my arms to look at her as she said this.

"Why would you be mad?" I asked.

"Seriously Mi, you cheated on me. I know you slept with her. You two don't know how to hide it very well."

"Whatever Mik! We're not really even going out."

"Excuse me!"

"Oh come on. You know very well you were just looking to get laid, Mik."

"You don't know that Mi."

"Yeah I do. I also know you fucked my brother and Jake Ryan. You don't know how to hide your own dirty little secrets." Mikayla looked at me bewildered. She had no idea I knew she had sex with my brother and my ex-boyfriend. "This thing we got going on, is over Mikayla. I don't care where you go, or what you do. I just don't want you around me or Lilly." I got up off the floor and walked out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I had stupidly left my keys in my new corvette but I guess in this case it was good thing. I drove down my street and down the road. It took me seven minutes instead of the usual ten, to get to Lilly's house. When I got there, I didn't pull in to the driveway. A car was already there. I saw Oliver standing at Lilly's door. I felt warm tears roll from my face. I drove away before anyone saw me. Of course he would come back when I wanted her back. I knew she would probably go back to him. She is pregnant with his child and she will probably need his support. I drove to the secluded park Mikayla and I always went to. I jumped out of my car, remembering to grab the keys this time and ran to the swings. I fell to my knees before I actually made it to a swing. I stayed like that and cried. All the sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I jumped a little but the arms only held me tighter.

"He's back, isn't he? Lilly's boyfriend is back with her?" I nodded. I looked up into the dark brown orbs. "I'm sorry Mi, for everything." I began to cry more as I let Mikayla hold me.

**AN: so this took me about five hours all together to write. I know some of y'all are probably pissed at me, but I will say that you will be happy in the next chapter... maybe. **

**Anywhooo, so my lil cousin and I just made a video of us singing Whip My Hair. It's on youtube. It's hilarious! just type in KT cover of Whip My Hair and it's the one by dominogangster. You should go watch it. I swear you'll laugh! well that's about it i guess. Thanks for all the reviews so far**


	16. Chapter 16

The Breakup

******three_ months later.******_

_ ******February 13, 2011******_

I took a deep breath in as the plane started to take off from Paris. We were headed back to Malibu so I could finish out my senior year actually at school. I was sorta glad this tour was finally over. I hadn't really been focusing on my school work and was making low B's. If I wanted to graduate in a decent percentage of my class I would have to pick up my grades. It didn't help my grades any that I was constantly thinking about Lilly. After leaving the park with Mikayla the night of my party, I thought I was through with Lilly. But the next day I woke up and all I could think about was her and I haven't stopped. Of course I had to keep it hidden because naturally I had gotten back with Mikayla. Even though we weren't having sex anymore, we would still make out from time to time. Mikayla was still with us at every concert and we even shared the same bed when ever we stayed in a hotel. She was actually in the seat right next to me on the plane. She was asleep before we even took off.

"You must have wore her out last night, Bud." My daddy said as the light to fasten our seat belts went off. I rolled my eyes and unbuckled my seat belt. "What's wrong Miles?"

"Dad, What do you do if the person you're in love with isn't the person you're sitting next to?" My dad sifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure all this out." My jaw fell open. "You're old man here isn't as stupid or blind as you think he is. I could tell you were just with Mikayla for convenience. She makes you feel comfortable but you're not in love with her." I was still in shock to say anything. I couldn't believe my dad was hitting the nail right on the head. "You can't keep leading the girl on Miles. You need to end it and go after the person you would rather have sitting by you." I still didn't say anything. I watched as my dad unfastened his seat belt and got up and walked away. I sighed and looked over at Mikayla. She was lightly snoring. I shook my head and looked out the window. We were already starting to pass over the ocean. I looked out in to the water and imagined swimming in the beautiful blue water. Soon I was asleep. Images swirled through my head as I began to dream.

_ I was sitting on the beach, soaking in the warm sunshine, when all the sudden someone puts their hands over my eyes. I jumped a little before I heard a sweet voice whisper in my ear._

"_Guess who." I put my hands over the hands that were covering my eyes._

"_Um is it Lilly?" She began to giggle behind me. I grabbed her hands and stood up. I turned around and came face to face with the beautiful blond. She was wearing a purple bikini top and black board shorts. Her stomach was perfectly tanned. She reached up and touched my cheek. She gently rubbed it before pulling my face towards hers. Our lips crashed together. She gently pushed her tongue past my lips and in to my mouth. Our tongues began to wrestle as she deepened the kiss. I began to run my hand down her back and she pulled away. I groaned a little. I looked up at Lilly and she frowned. I looked at her confused._

"_What's wrong Lilly?" She just shook her head and began to walk backwards. "Wait Lilly. Where are you going?" Lilly turned and began to run towards the ocean. "Lilly!" I called out "Lilly!" But she kept running in to the ocean. I began to run after her but when my feet touched the water it was freezing. I couldn't even stand the cold water on my skin. "LILLY!" I screamed still standing on the beach, the water touching my bare toes every time a wave came in. "LILLY! Please come back! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled before jumping in to the freezing water._

I jolted awake and jumped a little. I looked around. Mikayla was just staring at me. I looked in to her eyes and could she the tears forming in her lower lids.

"I knew you still loved her." Mikayla unfastened her seat belt and ran off to the bathroom. I looked up and noticed my dad was in his seat. I gave him a questioning look.

"You were screaming Lilly's name." My dad said. "And you said you loved her." My eyes grew wide with shock. I hadn't realized I was talking in my sleep.

"I should probably go talk to her." I said as I got up and headed to the bathroom. I lightly knocked on the door. "Mikayla, please open the door. We need to talk." I heard the lock on the bathroom turn and then the door slowly creaked open. Mikayla stuck her head out. Her eyes were bloodshot. I felt extremely guilty but she deserved to know the truth.

"You don't have to tell me anything Mi, I was the one stupid enough to think you liked me the same way." My mouth fell open.

"Excuse me? The same way? You were just looking for a warm body to sleep with every night."

"How can you say that? Mi, you're the longest relationship I've ever had. Sure the first couple of months I was looking for a lay but these past few months I really started to fall for you." I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know she felt that way towards me. It's didn't change my mind though. I was still in love with Lilly and I couldn't keep leading Mikayla on.

"I'm sorry Mik, you're not her. I'm in love with Lilly." I said with my head down.

"What does she have that I don't? What does she do that I can't?"

"I don't know. It's just different. With Lilly I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy and it's okay. I can wear the dorkiest helmet in the world and she thinks I'm beautiful. When I'm with you, I always feel like I have to go all out and dress a certain way and put on make-up for you to say I look pretty, but with her I don't have to wear make-up at all." I felt more tears roll down my cheeks as I thought about the way I felt with Lilly. I never realized the differences till now.

"Okay Miley, I get it. I'll be out of your hair as soon as we land." I put my hand on the door before Mikayla could close it.

"I don't want you out of my hair. I just can't be you're girlfriend any more. I still wanna be friends. I'm gonna need someone to help me get Lilly back." I gave her a weak smile hoping to see one in return. Instead she just nodded her head. My smile turned in to a small frown as I removed my hand from the door. Mikayla closed the door and I heard the lock turn. I stood there for a minutes before returning back to my seat. I looked out the window. It was dark and I could see the stars. We had only been on the plan for five hours and still had about seven more. I sighed when I realized I would have to figure out something fast to get Lilly back because when we landed I would have enough time to go home, take a shower, eat then head to school.

"How'd it go Bud?" My dad asked.

"We're through. She's upset but I think we're gonna make it as friends." I said nonchalantly.

"Well what's on your mind then?" I couldn't quiet figure out how my dad always knew what was on my mind.

"I need to do something to get Lilly back."

"Well when we get home, it'll be Valentines day. Maybe you could get her a box of chocolates, or invite her to diner."

"Why don't you get her something that shows you've never stopped loving her?" Mikayla suggested. I looked up at her. She had cleaned up her face and her eyes weren't as bloodshot as they had once been. I gave her another weak smile, this time it was returned. She walked over and took her seat next to me.

"That's a good idea Mik, but now I have to think of the perfect thing."

**AN: Okay so this was sorta of a filler, I didn't want to make the next chapter really long and I thought since Who Said had more chapters, that this story deserved some more. I also want to apologize for taking so long. I was having a little writers block. **


	17. Chapter 17

Valentine's Day

I turned my phone on immediately when the plane landed. First I started calling a florist, then I was calling candy shops and my last call was to a near by drug store. Luckily, after telling them all who I was, all three places were holding the items I needed to make this a perfect valentine's day. I would probably have to skip eating so I'd have enough time to get ready for school and pick these things up. When we arrived home, Mikayla and I rushed upstairs with our suitcases in tow. Mikayla offered to help me get all this stuff together after we worked the plan out on the plane. I could tell Mikayla was still upset about the whole breakup, but she also seemed willing to help me get Lilly back.

We both took our separate showers, and quickly got dressed. Thirty minutes later we were heading out the door. We only had an hour to pick up all the stuff and get it to school before people would normally start showing up for school. I didn't want anyone to see what I was doing. I wanted it to be a surprise till tonight. Our first stop was the flower shop, I had requested seven dozen lilies. The florist said it wouldn't be ready for hours but I offered him a large sum of money if he could have it done in time. When we arrived at the flower shop, they were putting the final touches on the bouquet. I paid the florist and Mikayla helped me put the lilies in the Jeep. I had decided that the Jeep was better to drive today then the corvette, it had more room. Next was the candy shop, I had asked them to put back twelve boxes of their finest chocolates. I ran in and got the boxes while Mikayla stayed in the Jeep. Our finally stop was the drug store. I asked them to hold three of their largest teddy bears for me. We barely had room for all of it in the Jeep but we made it work.

When we arrived at school, there was only a few cars in the parking lot. Luckily none of them were Lilly's. Mikayla and I grabbed the bouquet of lilies and the boxes of chocolate. I decided to put the chocolates in my locker so they wouldn't melt in my Jeep. We carried the bouquet all the way up to the second story, to Lilly's locker. Mikayla helped me attach the enormous bouquet on to the locker. Then I wrote on the card that was attached to the bouquet : _A lily for every day I thought of my Lilly. Love __your secret admirer._

I made sure to write in print and make sure it didn't look girlie. I stuck the card back in the bouquet and looked around. No one was up here except Mikayla.

"Well we have a little time before class starts, you wanna go get a quick breakfast?" Mikayla offered.

"Sure. There's a Starbucks on the corner. That should do." Mikayla nodded and we headed down the stairs.

When we got back to school, the parking lot was full. We had to park pretty far from the school. As we strolled through the parking lot up to the school, I noticed lots of people making out and exchanging gifts. I smiled to myself, I felt very confident that my plan would work. Mikayla and I head to the counselor's office first. Mr. Finn wanted us to come have a little meeting before we went to our first class. Mikayla was about to knock on the door when I reached around her and just opened it.

"Morning Ms. Stewart." Mr. Finn said with out even looking up.

"Is this going to take long?" I asked while Mikayla took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Anxious to get to class?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, I just want to get the day over." I answered nonchalantly. Inside I was going crazy. I had wanted to be upstairs when Lilly got to her locker.

"Well it will be over soon enough. Now would you please take a seat. I would like to discuss a few things with the two of you." I rolled my eyes at him and sat down next to Mikayla. Mr. Finn sat in his own chair and looked at us. "What do you two plan to do after high school?" I looked at him a little puzzled. I personally hadn't really had time to think about what I was going to do. Now that I was through with the whole Hannah stuff, I had producers calling me every day wanting me to do a movie or T.V. Show. My dad wanted me to go to college. He said if they wanted me now they would want me later. I told him I would keep my options open.

"I have a movie to do in July" Mikayla replied. "We're doing a sequel to the movie I did with Jake Ryan." I looked at Mikayla stunned. Not once had she said anything about a movie.

"Well what about you Ms. Stewart?" Mr. Finn asked, turning his attention towards me.

"Um well I still haven't really decided. My dad and I are still talking about it." I answered.

"Well if either of you decide to go to college, you both need to bring up your grades, and start filling out applications. I don't expect to much trouble out of the two of you but you are on thin ice for being gone so much." Mikayla and I both nodded. I jumped a little as the bell for class rang. "Okay you two head to class. I'll e-mail your teachers and tell them not to count you tardy." Mikayla and I both got up and headed out the door. Once we were out I grabbed Mikayla's arm.

"When were you gonna tell me about the movie?"

"I don't know." Mikayla shrugged.

"Don't you think I should have been the first to know?"

"I just gave them the okay this morning. I haven't had time to tell you." I let go of her arm and she walked off. I sighed and headed off to my own class.

I decided to ask for a bathroom pass fifteen minutes before lunch. I figured Lilly would stop by her locker again before lunch. After eying me suspiciously, my teacher gave me the hall pass. I walked hastily to my locker and retrieved the boxes of chocolate. I quickly attached them in a shape of a heart on Lilly's locker. I scribbled a quick note that read: _A box of chocolates for every week I thought of my sweet Lilly. Love your secret admirer._

I put the note on one of the boxes and head back to class. I sat anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. This time I was going to be out in the hall when Lilly saw her locker. I jumped up as soon as the bell rang.

"Ms. Stewart. Would you please stay back." I groaned to my self. I turned on my heel and walked towards my teacher. "Miley, you seemed a little distracted during the lesson. Did you understand it all?"

"Um yes Mrs. Snead. I'm just still getting use to being back in school."

"Okay Miley, but if you need any help I'm always here after school." I nodded and walked out of the classroom. The halls were mostly empty now. I sighed just before Mikayla walked up. She had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What? Oh nothing, um so did you do the chocolates yet?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Um yeah I did. We should probably go get the teddy bears now, don't you think?"

"Sure." Mikayla shrugged and we headed out to the parking lot. When we walked back into school we were ambushed by Amber and Ashley.

"Hi hi. Wow those are cute bears, are they from you're boyfriend?" Amber asked.

"Um no I'm giving them to somebody." Great now they were going to tell Lilly if she saw her with them. Suddenly Mikayla hit me on my arm. I looked at her and then followed her gaze. Lilly was heading our way. Luckily she was looking down so Mikayla and I took off. I lead Mikayla to Mr. Finn's office. I opened the door and walked straight in. Mikayla walked in behind me and shut the door.

"Mr. Finn do you think we can stash these in here till after school?" He looked at me questionably.

"Sure Miley." I put the two bears I was holding in the corner and plopped now in one of the chairs. "Are we not going to eat lunch Mi?" Mikayla asked. I shook my head and began to close my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I closed them. "We didn't get much sleep on the plane." I heard Mikayla tell Mr. Finn. Seconds later I drifted off.

I was awoken by a bright light. I blinked my eyes open and looked around. Mr. Finn was just walking around me to his desk.

"Sorry Miley. I didn't think the light would wake you up."

"Um no, it's fine. Is it still lunch?"

"No. Actually fifth period is almost over. So you can just stay in here till the bell rings." My eyes grew wide with shock. I couldn't believe I had slept that long. I shook my head, I didn't want to stay in his office. I had more important thing to do.

"Um actually I think I'm going to take these bears up to the person I want to give 'em to." I walked over to the bears and tried picking up all three.

"Do you need any help?" Mr. Finn asked curiously. I shook my head as I managed to get the bears. I turned towards the door and sighed. "Here let me get that." Mr. Finn rushed over to open the door. I gave him a weak smile and headed out the door. I looked at the big clock that hung out by the stairs. I had five minutes till the bell rang. I rushed up the stairs the best I could. When I got to Lilly's locker, I sat the bears slightly on top for each other. I smiled to my self. I only had one more surprise left till she would come back to me or at least I hoped she would. I was about to walk away when I realized I hadn't left a note. I began looking around the hall. Luckily I was able to find a broken pencil and waded up piece of paper. I smoothed out the paper before writing: _A cuddly teddy bear for every month I wished I could cuddle with my Lilly. Love your secret admirer. _

I put the note in one of the bears' lap right as the bell rung. I quickly rushed around the corner. I jumped and let out a little yelp when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could hear Mikayla laughing hysterically. I turned around and glared at her.

"Sorry Mi, it was really funny though. You jumped like five feet in the air."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes at her before looking back at Lilly's locker. Lilly was just now walking up to her locker. Joanie and Chris were with her. I watched as Chris bent down and picked up the note. He handed it to Lilly. A smile began to creep across her face. Chris picked up one of the bears and hit Lilly with it. The three of them began to laugh. I smiled to my self and turned back to Mikayla. She was on her phone texting. A huge smile covered her face. I leaned over to try to look at her phone, but she caught me. She quickly pulled her phone away from my view.

"Who ya texting?" I asked as I slide one of my arm under hers.

"No one." she answered as we began to walk down the hall. I looked sideways at her. She was still smiling a little.

When we were finally in Art class, I wasn't surprised that the teacher was letting us have a free day. She did have a couple things for Mikayla and I to catch up on. As soon as I finished my work, I grabbed a big piece of red construction paper from the supply room, and a pair of scissors. I started to cut out a giant heart. I folded it in half and wrote on the inside: _Meet me tonight at La Lafayette at 7:30. The reservation is under your name. Love you secret admirer._

I smiled to myself when I finished writing. I was so extremely excited for Lilly to see me tonight. I opened my mouth to say something to Mikayla but when I looked up, she was on her phone again. Again she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Okay Mikayla, who in the world are you talking to?" Mikayla looked up at me.

"It's no one really."

"Oh come on Mik, you've had that stupid smile on since before lunch. Just tell me who it is." Mikayla sighed.

"It's Jake okay."

"Jake Ryan?" I asked a little bewildered. Mikayla nodded her head. She bit her lip. "Wow, Jake. Are you gonna hook up with him?"

"Maybe." Mikayla shrugged.

"Well you should. You two will be good for each other." Mikayla smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at my own phone and noticed we only has five minutes till school was over. I looked at Mikayla and we both began to pack up our stuff. I wanted to get out to Lilly's car before she did. I knew for a fact she was upstairs for her last class so I was confident I would make it in time but I didn't want to take any chances. When the bell rang, both Mikayla and I ran out of the room and towards the parking lot. I found Lilly's car quickly and slipped the heart under the windshield wiper. I turned and gave Mikayla a high five. She began to laugh.

"I'm glad all this sneaking around is through Mi, it's pretty tiring."

"Yeah. I really appreciate the help Mik."

"No problem. Now can we get to you're house. Unlike you I didn't have a nap." I rolled my eyes at her and slide my arm under hers. I was eager to get home my self. I had a date to get ready for.

I began to get ready an hour before I was due at the restaurant. I had already picked out my outfit when we got home from school. It was a rather short blue jean skirt and a black halter shirt. I knew Lilly probably wouldn't dress up because she was pregnant so I figured I'd make up for it. I straightened out my hair and put on some mascara. I knew Lilly wouldn't care if I wore make-up or did any thing with my hair but I knew I needed to make this a little special. When I was satisfied with the way I looked, I went in my closet and retrieved a pair of cowboy boots.

"Wow! If she doesn't take you back I will." I turned around to see Jake Ryan standing in my doorway.

**AN: I just couldn't resist doing a cliff hanger. Sorry :)) but this chapter is going to be in two parts. I'm not sure if the Who Said version will be two parted or not. I haven't finished the Who Said version yet, which is unusual. I usually finish it first and then do this version but somehow all of this came to me first. So it will take a few more days for the Who Said version. And part two of this will probably be up then too. Any who please review! I honestly like this chapter my self**

**Love the one and only Tiphanie L'oréal **


	18. Chapter 18

Valentine's Day Part 2

I walked towards my bed and sat down I began to put on my socks.

"What are you doing in here Jake? Mikayla's suppose to be downstairs" I said nonchalantly as I put my boots on next.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to see you. It's been awhile." Jake said as he came walking in and sat next to me on the bed. I finished putting my boots on and got off the bed.

"Well that's not my fault." I said with a little harshness in my voice. I checked my self in the mirror before grabbing my key and purse. "I have to go now." I waited for him to get up. He just sat there.

"We can't talk first?"

"Um no, I need to leave and you and Mikayla need to do what ever it is that you came here for." I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs.

"Oh come on Miley, I thought we were friends." That made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned around to look at him. He was still at the top of the stairs

"Friends? Friends don't re-post pictures that another friend sends them of herself and another girl. Friends don't go away because the other friend is being judged for said photos and it might hurt their reputation. Jake we stopped being friends a long time ago, and the only reason I told Mikayla y'all should hook up was because you were making her smile today. But so help me Jake if you hurt her I will tear you apart." I turned back around and stormed down the rest of the stairs. Mikayla stood up from the couch when I walked past her.

"Mi I didn't know." I just shook my head and walked out the door. I got in to my red corvette and backed out of the driveway. I turned my radio on and turned it up really loud. I had to get Jake out of my head. Tonight was suppose to be all about Lilly. Instead of heading straight to the restaurant, I went to the boardwalk. I parked in the first available parking spot. I had at least a good ten minute till I had to be at the restaurant, so I just sat there in my car. It was already dark so the lights on the rides were all bright. I could see a bunch of couples walking around holding hands. I smiled to my self. That could be me and Lilly, after she gives birth of course. I sighed before starting my car and pulling out of the parking lot. La Lafayette wasn't that far from the boardwalk so I was there in no time. I gave my keys to the valet, who ran his eyes over my body before taking them. I strolled in to the restaurant not taking notice to the people who were staring. Sure I knew it was a more of a dressy kind of place and I knew my outfit wasn't dressy but this is what I had chosen to wear. At least I wasn't wearing a cowboy hat. I walked up to the hostess. She was on the phone so I leaned on the podium. She eyed me a little as she continued talking on the phone.

"Ahh Ms. Stewart. What a pleasure to have you in my fine restaurant." The owner, Pierre, said as he walked towards me. I had called him when Mikayla and I had went for breakfast. This was sort of a last minute plan but Pierre was more than ecstatic to have me eating at his restaurant. "I have the perfect table for you and your guest. It's secluded just as you asked. Marie..." Pierre looked over my shoulder and beckoned for the hostess to come towards us. She walked around the podium and stood next to us. I could still feel her looking at me "Marie would you please show Ms. Stewart to her table."

"Sir we don't have a reservation for a Ms. Stewart."

"Oh I put it under Lilly Truscott, but please don't tell her it's me. This is sorta a surprise."

"Very well. Marie please show her to the table." Marie nodded and began walking towards the doors that lead in to the main dinning area. She held the door open for me and I walked through. There were lots of people already having their meals with their significant others. Marie walked past me towards the back of the area. She should me to a table that was in a corner. The tables were far apart from this table which is what I asked for. I wanted to have a private dinner with Lilly. I didn't want people listening in. I sat down and said my thanks to Marie. She gave me a weak smile before walking off. I picked up the menu that was in front of me and began to look at it. It didn't take long for my curiosity to take over. I looked around the restaurant and noticed Marie was bringing Lilly over to the table. I ran my fingers through my hair and could feel the pit of my stomach tighten. Lilly froze when she got to the table and saw it was me. Marie looked between the two of us before walking away. I looked at Lilly, my eyes drifted down her body. Even though she was pregnant, she was still as gorgeous as I remembered.

"Are you gonna sit Lil?" I asked. It seemed like I had pulled her out of a trance of something, because she jumped a little before sitting down. Lilly was staring at me like maybe I was a mirage.

"What can I get you two ladies to drink?" A tall blond waiter asked as he approached us.

"Um I think I'll take some sweet tea." I said to the waiter. He nodded and turned towards Lilly. Lilly didn't say anything. "Lilly. What do you want to drink?"

"Oh um water, please." She said.

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks." He smiled and walked away. I picked up my menu again and began to scan the items.

"Lilly order whatever you want. It's all on me." I said looking over my menu at her. I watched as she reluctantly picked up her own menu and began looking. The waiter came back with our drinks.

"So are you ladies ready to order?" I looked at Lilly who nodded her head.

"She can go first." I said motioning towards Lilly.

"Um well I guess I'll have the tortellini alla panna."

"I'll have the same." I said as soon as she finished.

"I'll have it out as soon as possible." The waiter said, smiling again. I took a sip of my tea before clearing my throat.

"So.. Lilly... how have you been?" I asked, idly stirring my tea with my straw. She took a gulp of her water before speaking.

"I've been pregnant." She said with a little harshness in her voice. I looked down at the table. It didn't look like this was going to go the way I had planned.

"Are you still with Oliver?" I asked looking back up at her. She looked back at me puzzled.

"We never got back together Miles. I haven't even kissed any one since... well..." She sorta of drifted her sentence off. Now I was the one who was puzzled. I was for sure Lilly would have gotten back with Oliver. I mean she didn't even try to call or text me after that night. "So I take it you're not with Mikayla anymore? I mean I can only assume since you gave me all that stuff today." Lilly said as she played with her napkin.

"Yeah, I mean we're not together anymore. We broke up on the way home from Paris."

"Look Miles, I'm not gonna be you're rebound. You can't just use me every time you and Mikayla aren't happy with each other."

"Whoa wait a second." I was bewildered. "Use you? When did I _use _you, Lilly?"

"Um let's see, your birthday maybe." I could feel my eyes grow big. This definitely wasn't how tonight was suppose to go.

"I didn't use you Lilly. I wanted to be with you and only you."

"But you and Mikayla..."

"She kissed me Lilly. I broke up with her as soon as she got back from dropping y'all off." Lilly looked down at her napkin. "I went to your house but Oliver was already there and I thought..." Lilly looked back up at me.

"You thought I got back together with Oliver?" I nodded my head. "Wow. I guess we need to communicate a lot better." I couldn't help but smile. The waiter came out with our food. He placed the plates in front of us and walked away. We ate in silence for a while before Lilly spoke again. "Miles, I really do like you and obviously by all the stuff you did today I know you like me too. It's just I highly doubt you wanna be with me in my um... situation." Lilly sorta of patted her stomach. I sighed. Winning her over was going to be harder then I thought.

"That's not a problem, Lilly. I wanna be with you through this." This time Lilly sighed.

"Miles, we've been through a lot. I think we might have rushed in to all this the first time. There are still things you don't know about me."

"Well we can go slow, it's no big deal. Just as long as..." I had started to say but she cut me off.

"Miles, I'd rather be friends." I swore my heart just shattered in to a billion tiny little pieces. This wasn't what I wanted. This was far from what I wanted. It took everything out of me to not cry.

"Oh." Was all I could muster out. Then the waiter came back.

"Is there anything else I can get you ladies? Maybe dessert?" He asked.

"Um no thank you." I said to him. I reached in to my purse and grabbed a hundred dollar bill. I didn't want to have to sit there and wait for the check. I needed to get out of here. I needed ice cream. "Um here this should cover it." I said handing the money to him.

"Are you sure miss? Do you need change?" He asked, in shock.

"No thank you. Have a good night." I got up and began to walk away. I turned around to see if Lilly was following. She was still sitting at the table.

"Are you coming?" I asked. She nodded and got up.

"Where are we going now?" She asked when she caught up to me.

"To Rico's." He always had the best ice cream. "Do you wanna ride with me or do you remember where it is?"

"Um yeah I can find it." She said as we walked out side. We both walked over to the valet podium but I got up there first.

"Here this is for the both of us." I told the valet. He nodded and I walked off to the side. Lilly came to stand next to me. When they pulled my car up I walked over to the driver side.

"So I'll meet you there Lil. If you get lost, just call. You do still have my number right?" I asked before I got in.

"Of course." She answered. We smiled at each other before I got in my car and drove off.

I drove straight to Rico's. There were a few people there but I was hoping to change that. I knew Lilly had said she wanted to be just friends but I was gonna try to make my move. I walked over to the stools at the shack. Rico was arguing with another costumer about prices.

"Hey Rico." I called out to him when the other person finally stormed off.

"Well hello sexy. What can I get for you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I need two things. First I need a huge ice cream sundae with two spoons, then I need you and all these other people to disappear."

"The first I can get you for free. The second however comes at a price." I groaned.

"Name your price quick. I don't have much time." Rico smiled, then puckered up his lips. I groaned again and leaned over the bar. I quickly placed my lips on top of his before pulling away. I smile spread across the little devils face. "Okay Rico, now you need to hold up your end."

"Yea yea. Hey every one get out of here or I'll charge you for standing around." In an instant the people were gone. Rico began to make the sundae. When he finished he began to walk away. I took out the spoon and took a bite. I was getting ready to take another bite when I felt something poke at my sides. I jumped off the stool and let out a yelp. I heard a sweet laughter and turned to see Lilly. She began to laugh even more and clenched her stomach.

"I'll be right back." She said before running off towards the bathrooms. I sighed and got back on the stool. Something on the tip of my nose caught my attention. I put a finger on my nose and realized I had whipped cream on it. I took a napkin and quickly wiped my face before Lilly came back.

"You have some serious pay back heading your way Ms. Lillian Truscott." I told her as she got up on the stool next to me. I pushed the sundae a little closer to Lilly and watched as she took a bite.

"I'm not worried." Lilly said looking around.

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yep. You can't do anything to me."

"What makes you so sure?" Lilly looked back at me.

"It's a secret." She said seriously and staring hard at me.

"Tell me. Please." I begged. Lilly edged close to my ear. She was so close I could feel her hot breath on my ear.

"Because I'm pregnant." She whispered in my ear. I laughed hysterically.

"That's not a secret." I said, once I could.

"Well not anymore." She elongated the end.

"You should still be worried. You won't be pregnant forever Lil." I told her as I smirked.

"You're still as funny as I remembered Miles." Lilly commented as she took a bite of the sundae.

"Not much has changed." I could feel the mood change a little, at least for me. "You wanna go for a walk?" I asked. I needed time to think out my next move. Lilly nodded and we got off the stools.

Walking along the beach, with the moonlight shining off the ocean would have the perfect end to a date. The reality was it wasn't a date and I was walking with a friend. I was going to do what ever it took to at least be her best friend. I knew it was going to take time but I felt something I couldn't let go. We had left our shoes by a rock and had just began to walk. We were close enough to each other that our hands would occasionally touch.

"Hey Miles." Lilly said, breaking the silence that had lasted since we started.

"Yeah?"

"You know I think it's okay for friends to hold hands." I could feel my body tingle a little.

"Are you sure Lilly?" I asked before I let my self get to carried away.

"Yeah. It's not like we're making out or anything. It's just holding hands." I smiled and took Lilly's hand in mine. I felt my body tingle more as Lilly weaved her fingers between mine. Nothing was said the rest of the walk. We had returned to the rock where our shoes were at about ten thirty. We walked to the parking lot and to Lilly's car. When we got there I decided to push my luck.

"Um Lilly." She turned to look at me.

"Yea?"

"Do friends get to have a good night kiss?" I knew it was a reach but it was worth it.

"I don't think so Miles. It's to soon." I looked down at the ground. At least she had said it was to soon which meant I might have a chance later.

"Right. Um so I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see ya." I gave her a forced smile and began to walk away. I sat in my car and watched her drive away.

**AN: The End! JK! got your attention though didn't I. Well this story will be coming to and end soon. I'll probably make it to 25 chapters especially since there is a part 3 of Valentine's Day for this story only. Who Said will NOT have a part 3. So I think I'm going to write some other stories, depending on how well all this goes, I don't get a lot of reviews on this which kinda surprises me because I know a lot of people are following this story or at least has favored it. **

**So I think my stories are gonna be another Liley (of course) then maybe a story about Zack from suite life and Alex from Wizards. And then maybe a Wizards on Deck with a Chance. We will seee. **

**On a completely different note i have heard some rather depressing news that has my emotions all out of whack. I heard that Miley and Nick are back together. Now my source may or may not be reliable but I sorta trust her. So until I hear different I will be a wreak inside.**


	19. Chapter 19

Valentine's Day part 3

As I drove home, I turned my radio up as loud as possible. All the radio station were playing sappy love songs. If you can't beat 'em join 'em, so I was singing at the top of my lungs along with the current song. I was stopped at a red light about two blocks from my house when coincidentally Red Light by David Nail came on. I was singing it when a Chevy Camaro pulled up beside me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the driver began to roll down their window. The driver looked to be about mid twenties, he was looking straight at me. He began to rev up his engine. I couldn't help but do the same. As the light changed we both took off. It looked like I was winning and the I noticed the Camaro had slowed down majorly. It wasn't two seconds later that I saw the blue and red flashing lights in my rear view mirror.

"Fuck." I swore out loud. I slowed down and pulled off to the side. I waited as the police officer strolled over to my driver side.

"Do you know how fast you were going Miss?" The officer asked.

"No officer . I'm sorry."

"Well I'll need to see your license and registration please." I dug around in my purse for my license and then got my registration out of the glove box. The officer took the two and walked back to his car. A few minutes later he came back.

"Ms. Stewart, I'm going to give you a warning. Let's try not to speed any more even though I'm sure it's hard in this car." He gave me a soft smile. I returned it and watched as he walked away. I slowly drove off and drove the small distance to my house. I glanced at the clock when I pulled in to the driveway. It was nearly midnight. My dad was going to kill me. He was still pretty strict even though I was an adult. I quickly parked and rushed in to the house. It was completely dark except for the glow off the television. My eyes had to adjust before I noticed it was only Jackson on the couch. I walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey Jackson, wake up." He jolted up and looked around. "Hey, where's dad?"

"Oh um," He began a little groggy. "He went out. On a date I think." I looked at him questioningly. Our daddy didn't go on dates.

"Um okay. I'm going to bed." I said as I began to walk off.

"Mikayla is up there." He warned as I reached the steps. I didn't say anything back, I just walked up the stairs. I walked straight in to my room and flipped the light switch, not really caring if I woke Mikayla up. To my surprises though, I heard a few swear words. One voice Mikayla's, the other Jake's. I looked towards their voices and noticed they were on my bed, naked. My eyes grew wide and I quickly turned around. The had been having sex, on my bed.

"What the fuck, Mikayla!" I practically screamed.

"Sorry Mi. I didn't think you were gonna come home so soon."

"Why aren't you at your own houses."

"My mom sorta kicked me out a couple of weeks ago." Mikayla explained. I spun around quick to look at her. She hadn't said a thing about it this whole time. Thankfully they had both gotten their clothes back on. I looked over at Jake and sorta glared.

"What's your excuse?" Jake stammered for a minute before answering.

"We were already here so.." He let the end drift off. I looked back at Mikayla who was looking down at the floor and had her arms crossed.

"Jake, get lost before my dad gets home."

"But I.."

"Do you want to get killed tonight?" I asked. He shook his head and walked passed me and out the door. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I quickly jumped back up.

"I'm gonna have to change the sheets." I muttered. I began to take the sheets off. Mikayla got on the other end to help.

"I'm sorry Mi. I really thought you'd be out later."

"Well it is a school night, and things didn't really go as planed." I explained as we removed the sheet completely. I took them and put them by the laundry basket. Mikayla went over to my closet where the clean sheets were.

"So what happened? Did she run out when she saw it was you?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No she actually had dinner with me. She just didn't fall for my charm. She wants to be friends."

"Friends? Really?" I nodded as we finished putting on the clean sheet. I took a seat in the middle of the bed and kicked off my boots. "Wow. Are you okay with that?"

"Sorta. I mean if it means I get to be around her then I'll be fine. I can find a way to win her over."

"True." We sat in silence before I looked over at her and spoke.

"When were you going to tell me?" Mikayla began to fiddle with her fingers.

"I was going to talk my mom today and ask her about letting me stay till July, but I sorta got wrapped up in Jake. We had a little fight about what happened between you two, but then we made up and... well you should know the rest."

"So basically you weren't going to tell me?" I asked looking for a change in her face. There wasn't one. She looked like she was thinking.

"I really didn't know if you really cared. I mean I know you like me like a friend and everything but I figured you would be more wrapped up in Lilly." Mikayla looked like she was about to cry.

"Mik are you serious? Through all the crap me and you have put each other through, you think I wouldn't care if you were kicked out of your house?" Mikayla sort of shrugged. "Right now Mikayla I love you like a sister, I want you in my life too and I just hope you can understand that." I got up before she could respond. I walked over to my dresser and stripped down to my underwear. I stood there for a minute before grabbing a pair of white shorts and a wife beater tank top. I silently walked to the light switch and turned the lights off with out asking Mikayla if she was ready for bed. I slipped underneath the covers and laid on my side facing away from Mikayla. I could feel her getting underneath the covers. Then I felt her arm wrap around my waist.

"I'll always be in your life Mi, I love you too." I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: So this was just a little tid bit for you guys. I figured some one should be getting a little lovin on valentine's day LOL. I was thinkin about having Mikayla and Miley hook up but then I was like uh no cuz Lilly would be pissed. So Mikayla and Jake hooked up. Yep. Im a little happy at the moment cuz I saw that I reached over 500 hits on my story, how awesome! Thanks for those of you who reviewed! I love you allll! **


	20. Chapter 20

Back In The Game

_Friday, February 18_

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I still wasn't use to waking up for school but I always found a reason to get up. I told myself everyday that today was going to be the day Lilly would kiss me. Right now that's all I wanted because it meant I'd be one step closer to being with her. Though this week i hadn't really been able to see much of her. I would only see her at lunch but I never had her to myself. She said she was really busy helping out her mom so I didn't try to push her to hang out. Today was going to be different though. I was going to ask her if I could come over. I forced myself to get out of bed and noticed Mikayla was already up, which is a first. Normally I would get up and get dressed then wake her up. I looked around the room, there was no sign of her. I shrugged it off and walked to my closet.

It didn't take me long to get ready for school and head down for breakfast. My dad making blueberry pancakes.

"Mornin' Bud. You're just in time to eat." He smiled at me and sat a plate down on the table.

"Yum! Hey dad have you seen Mikayla?" He nodded and pointed out to the deck. I turned to see Mikayla sitting on one of the lawn chairs. She didn't look to happy. I left my pancakes and walked out to the deck. Mikayla didn't even look up as I sat down in the chair next to hers.

"You're up early, Mik." She didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" She slowly began to look up at me. I could see her face was tear stained.

"They wanna start the movie earlier then planed."

"How early?"

"This weekend." She answered in a whisper. I couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. Things were just beginning to be normal between the two of us.

"What about school?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I'll have to get all my work today." we sat in silence for a while before my dad came out.

"Girls, you need to come eat, or you'll be late for school." We both nodded and got up.

Mikayla and I rode to school in silence. I didn't know what to say to her. When we parted for our morning classes she gave me a tight hug before walking off. I wasn't able to concentrate all morning. When the bell for lunch rang I was relieved. I was gonna get to see Lilly. I rushed down the stairs and waited for her like I always did. Minutes passed and still no Lilly. I decided to go back upstairs and look for her. She was at her locker when i found her. I rushed up to her and we almost collided when she turned around.

"Hiya Lilly." I said with a smile. Lilly didn't look to happy. How come I was the only one in a good mood today. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jacob's birthday. My mom wants me to skip the rest of school and set up for a surprise party because we forgot all about it." Lilly explained.

"Man!" I exclaimed as we headed towards the stairs. "I wish my daddy would tell me to skip school."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind if I wasn't going to be doing all the decorating by myself."

"Well why don't I help you out?" I offered. It was a perfect opportunity to hang out with her alone.

"Oh Miles. I don't want you to get in to any trouble."

"It'll be fine. We never get to hang out, and I can't resist a party at the Truscott house." I smirked and Lilly laughed.

"Okay then" She agreed. "Let's go. We have to go to the store and pick up some stuff." I happily followed Lilly out to her car. I was excited to be with her alone again.

We sat in the car for a few minutes when arrived at the store, while Lilly text one of Jacob's friends. I was so excited about the party and being with Lilly that I skipped in to the store. Immediately I found stuff that would be great for a party.

"Oh we should get this and these." I said as I began throwing thing I found, in the cart Lilly was pushing.

"Whoa wait Miles."We're sorta on a budget."

"Nah. I'll pay for it," I said nonchalantly. "and don't say no."

"But Miles..." Lilly started.

"No buts either. I wanna do something nice for Jacob." I stated. Lilly sighed, knowing she was defeated.

"Okay Miles. So should we buy an already made cake or a box cake?" Lilly asked.

"Um how about we make one from scratch? That sounds more fun." I said smiling. I was all for more fun. Lilly looked annoyed.

"That's more work Miles."

"Oh come on Lil. We'll have plenty of time. Now come on." I began to walk off and I could hear the squeaky wheels of the cart following me.

Lilly got kinda of upset with me when I wouldn't let her help pay for the stuff we got. I didn't let it ruin my mood though. As we began to pull out of the parking lot, I decided I should find something to talk about.

"So your mom must be pretty busy to forget about Jacob's birthday." I stated.

"Yeah. Carson is a lot to handle especially with Arron, too. Things will only get harder when my kid comes."

"Are you gonna be able to graduate?" I asked. I held my breath till she answered.

"Yea. He's not due till the beginning of June." I let my breath out. I was happy she was going to be around for the most important thing in our life.

"Joanie too?"

"Yea. Our due dates are only a few days apart. We really wanna have them on the same day." I could she Lilly's face light up a little when she spoke about her and Joanie having their kids.

"That would be cool." I stated and Lilly nodded. When we got to Lilly's house, I carried the majority of the bags in. As if on cue, Lilly's mom came down when we walked in to the front hall.

"Oh hi Miley. It's been a long time." She said, acknowledging my presence.

"Yes ma'am it has. It's nice to see you again." I said politely, with a smile.

"So mom, where do we start?" Lilly asked her.

"Oh I figured we can set up everything in the den."

"Okay. Well we are going to make the cake from scratch so..." Lilly started.

"Okay that's fine. Arron and I will decorate while you girls make the cake." her mom said before grabbing a few of the bags that had decorations in them. I smiled to my self as I followed Lilly in to the kitchen where we were going to be alone. I pulled up the recipe I had found on my phone and began to gather ingredients for the cake. Lilly started sorting out the snacks in to large bowls. The cake wasn't hard to make, so it took me no time to put it in the oven. Just as I closed the oven door and stood up straight, I saw white stuff fly through the air towards me. My jaw fell open as the white stuff covered my face. Lilly began to laugh. I opened my eyes and looked at Lilly. She was by the bag of flour I had left out.

"Lillian Truscott!" I practically screamed. I started slowly walking towards her. When I noticed she was cornered. "You're gonna get it now." I reached my own hand in to the flour bag and grabbed a fist full. I threw it at her. Her face was covered in white just like I assumed mine own was. I giggled as she opened her eyes. Lilly shook her body a little before jumping towards the flour bag that was between us. I turned quick on my heel and took off, screaming. Suddenly I felt something hit my back. I pretended to trip and fell to the ground. I heard Lilly drop the bag and then she was at my side.

"Oh gosh Miley. Are you okay?" I looked around till I noticed the flour bag wasn't far from me. I quickly got up and grabbed the flour bag.

"Tricked you sucker." I snickered before pouring the rest of the flour over her head. She was now half way covered in flour. Lilly began to laugh which made me laugh. I held my hand out for her so I could help her off the ground. Lilly was still laughing as she got up. I decided to hop up on the counter that was behind me. Lilly turned to look at me an I smiled at her. Even covered in flour, she was sexy. I watched as she began walking towards me. She came up and stood in between my already open legs. She took a hold of the back of my head and crashed our lips together. I couldn't believe my wish was coming true. When Lilly pulled away, I looked at her a little in shock. I know I wished for this but I also knew she wanted to take things slow.

"I thought we were taking it slow. You know, just being friends." I said.

"I can't be just friends after that Miles. I love you to much to just walk around pretending I don't want you." I felt my heart skip a few beats as she continued. "I think if I wasn't pregnant things would have been a little different on Monday. I'm pretty sure I would have jumped you in the restaurant." Her humor made me laugh away the tears of joy that almost escaped my eyes. I could tell she was getting ready to kiss me again but we were interrupted by Lilly's mom. Lilly jumped away from me and I could feel my face getting red underneath the white flour.

"Lillian! What in the world happened in here?" She questioned. Lilly and I both looked around the kitchen. Flour was every where.

"Sorry Mom." Lilly mumbled. I looked down towards my feet.

"Get it cleaned before you have to go get Kara and Jacob. I need to go tend to Carson if you need me." I heard Lilly's mom leave and noticed Lilly begin to clean up. I hopped off the counter and helped her. Neither one of us spoke as we cleaned the kitchen and our self's. When the timer on the oven went off, I got the cake out. I didn't know what to say to her. I began to put the frosting on the cake when I could feel her staring at me. I looked up at her and smiled. Then I had an idea. I took my index finger and dipped it in to the frosting. I began to walk over to her.

"Open." I commanded. She obeyed as she opened her mouth, I stuck my finger in and let her lick it. I giggled as she began to moan from me pulling my finger out. "I knew you'd like it."

"You wanna know something I like better?" She asked. I immediately nodded. She proceed to crash our lips together once more.

"Lilly!" Her mom yelled out from the stairs. We both moaned as we pulled apart. Lilly walked out of the kitchen and I was left alone. I sighed to myself and walked back over to the cake. I was finishing up when Lilly walked back in.

"Hey Miles I have to go. Will you let Jacob's friends in?" She asked.

"Sure Lil."

"Thank. Oh and there will be a girl and two little boys coming too. I watch them after school for awhile." I nodded before she walked out. I half expected her to kiss me goodbye but it didn't happen. All the sudden my phone started vibrating like crazy. I picked it up and looked at it. Ten unread text messages, all from Mikayla. I swore under my breath and began to read the last one.

_'Miley I swear if you don't text back, I'm gonna call your dad! School is almost over and I don't know how I'm going to get home!' _ I hastily wrote back a reply.

'_Sorry Mik, I've been with Lilly. There's a spare key in my locker to the car. I'll let my dad know where I am.' _ I swore again. I had actually forgotten all about Mikayla. Being with Lilly made me completely forget about my friend and the fact that she was leaving, this weekend. I finished cleaning up what little mess was left in the kitchen before sitting down in the living room.

Twenty minutes later Jacob's friends began to arrive. When ever I would answer the door, people would sort of stare at me and then look at the numbers on the house to make sure they were at the right house. When someone I actually knew arrived I was a little happier. Frankie was excited to see me too. He volunteered to start answering the door. One of the parents insisted on staying, so Lilly's mom decided to move her van out of the garage and let them park their car in there. There was a lot of conversations going on around me. It seemed like every one was either talking to me or about me. I was talking to a few kids when all the sudden the girl Lilly watches came up and grabbed my arm.

"Are you here to get back with Lilly?" She asked, not even trying to be quiet.

"What makes you think.."

"Please don't play dumb with me. I was one of the millions of people that posted the video from your concert when you sang to Lilly. I know you like her. Just don't hurt her again." She quickly walked off. I was left, flabbergasted. Everyone around me was staring and I even heard a few people asking others if I was gay. I quickly walked to the kitchen where I knew it was empty. I sighed and closed my eyes. This was not how I imagined my day going. When I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the picture of Kara and Lilly on the fridge. Seeing her bright smile made me smile. There was something in the way she had smiled then in that picture and how she smiled now. Something had changed in here, was it me? Minutes later I heard everyone yell surprise. Jacob must be here, which meant Lilly was here too. It didn't take her long to find me in the kitchen.

"Why are you in here?" She asked.

"There were a bunch of kids making a fuss about me so I removed myself from the party." I answered.

"Why?"

"It's suppose to be about Jacob not silly questions about my sexuality." She gave me a questioning look before taking a hold of my hand. She began dragging me out of the kitchen.

"Come on Miles, we'll go have our own party." I was excited as we began walking past the party and up towards her room. Though something inside of me was hopping we weren't back to playing our old games.

***\

**AN: I'm tired and I don't have much to say. REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

There Goes My Life I let Lilly lead me to her room. It didn't take her long to attack me with her lips. She backed me up into the wall and slowly parted her mouth. I quickly followed though I was completely taken back by her dominance. I felt my body tingle as she traced my bottom lip with her tongue. My hands instinctively went underneath her shirt and bra. As my fingers began to wrap around one of her breast, I felt some of the remainder of the flour fight. I couldn't help but laugh. Lilly looked at me confused as I pulled away. "You still have some flour in your bra." I continued to giggle as I showed her my fingers. Lilly began to shake her head. Suddenly she looked back up at me. "I think we should go take a shower." I was taken back by her suggestion. This definitely wasn't taking it slow "I don't have any clothes to change in to." I told her. "You can borrow some of mine but you don't need to worry about them right now. Come on." Lilly took my hand once more and dragged me out of her room and across the hall to the bathroom. As soon as I closed the door behind me, Lilly dropped my hand and began removing her clothes. Yeah this defiantly wasn't taking it slow. Before I knew it Lilly was standing in front of me completely naked. Her body hadn't change all to much except for the bump of her stomach. I was also positive her boobs were bigger. Lilly turned on the water to the shower and turned to look at me. I was still admiring her body. "You gonna take off your clothes or do you need some help?" Lilly asked as she began to get closer to me. I giggled as Lilly stuck her hand underneath my shirt again. Her hands were cold on my bare skin. In one swift movement she had my shirt over my head and on the floor. My pants and bra quickly followed. I was standing in front of Lilly with just my panties on. I watched as Lilly's eyes roamed across my body. "We should get in the shower." Lilly commanded. I like that Lilly was taking the lead on all this. I wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. I let Lilly get in the shower first before stepping in myself. Lilly's hair was beginning to get soaked and it stuck to her shoulders and neck. I moved one strand from her neck and began to kiss where it had been. Lilly moaned as I began to kiss up her neck to her ear. Her hands moved to my hips. "Show me what you want." I whispered in her ear. I felt one of her hands slide to my folds. I gasped as she stuck two of her fingers in to my center. She quickly began to pump in and out of me. I took a hold of her shoulders so I wouldn't fall. I tried holding in the moans that suppressed my lips. "Lilly!" I practically screamed as she was bringing me closer to an orgasm. I felt Lilly giggle in to my neck as she began to suck on one of my pulse points. I continued to moan louder. "Shh." Lilly giggled some more. "Mmm...how do you... Ahh... Expect me to be quiet when your... Oh Lilly!" I leaned against the shower wall. My whole body tingled as I rode out my orgasm. When I stopped moving Lilly removed her fingers slowly. "Lilly your the only person who can make me feel this good." I said huskily as I straightened up and cupped her face in my hands. I brought her face to mine and began kissing her bottom lip. One of her hands went to my chin and pull my face up more so that our lips meant. Her other hand wrapped around my waist pulling my body in to hers. All the sudden I felt some thing nudge my stomach. I quickly pulled away from Lilly and looked down at her stomach questionable. "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked up at her and began to laugh. "I think your baby just kicked me." Lilly began to laugh too. "I hope that means he likes you." she said before placing a kiss on my cheek. "Because I don't know what we'd do if he doesn't" We both began to laugh again. After actually washing up and getting out of the shower, me and Lilly rushed across the hallway clad only in our towels. We couldn't stop giggling as Lilly found us something to wear. I looked at what she handed me. It was a pair of short white shorts and a purple tank top. I looked up at her. "Um Lilly, what about underwear?" "Oh um.." I watched as she walked over to her dresser. "How about these?" She smirked as she pulled out a bright pink thong. "With these shorts? I don't think so."

"Ah come on Miles, who said anyone's gonna see you in them?" She smirked again. "Well then what's the point?" I asked. I started to move closer to her. I dropped the clothes she handed me. My towel went with them. "Ops." I whispered as I closed the space between us. I was just about to kiss her when I heard her bedroom door burst open. "Lillian!" I spun around to see her mom standing in the doorway. I quickly knelt down and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my self. "Mom I can explain." Lilly said hastily. "I sure hope you can! First I catch your brother kissing Frankie and now I catch you with _her_ naked! What the hell is going on in my house?" Lilly put her hand on the small of my back causing me to jump and drop my towel again. I grabbed it and wrapped it once more around my body. "I want her out, Lilly. Everyone else is gone so she needs to be gone too." Lilly's mom turned on her heel and walked out. I was still staring at the spot where she had once been when I felt Lilly's hand on me once more.

"Get dressed, I need to talk to her real quick. Then I'll take you home." She said handing me the clothes she gave me before. I nodded before taking the clothes. She went over to her closet and slipped on her robe. I waited until she left before I reached in to her dresser and found a pair of plain white boy short panties. I slipped them on under the towel and then pulled the tank on over my head. I removed the towel before putting on the shorts. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I began to tap my foot on the floor when I suddenly remembered my phone was in my pants pocket. My pants were in the bathroom along with my other flour covered clothes. I tip toed over to the bathroom and gathered up my clothes. As I tried to silently make it back to Lilly's room I noticed Kara was leaning against what I assumed was Lilly's mom's door. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I pointed at Lilly's room and motioned for her to follow. Once we were both in I closed the door.

"You and Lilly and in BIG trouble." She said once the door was closed.

"Why? What did you hear?" I asked trying to play it cool.

"Mom's like really mad because you and Lilly were in here with just towels." She stated like it was no big deal but then her face changed in to a confused look. "Why is that a bad thing?" She asked innocently.

"Um.. well that's something you need to ask your mom, not me." I told her. Her face changed from confused to disappointed. She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk towards the door. It opened just before Kara got to it. Lilly looked from Kara to me as she walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked Kara. She just stood there. Lilly rolled her eyes at Kara. "Just get out, I need to get dressed."

"Why does she get to stay in here?" Kara whined pointing to me.

"Just GO!" Lilly yelled. Kara huffed and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. I sat in silence as Lilly began to look in her closet for clothes. Soon my phone broke the silence. It was my daddy's ring tone.

"Hello?" I just knew I was in for it. He probably knew I skipped school.

"Hey Miles. Bud, it looks like I'm not gonna make it home any time soon. I'm stuck in San Francisco. So y'all can just order a pizza or whatever."

"Um okay Daddy." I said completely taken by surprise. I had no idea he was even in San Francisco.

"Alright. Love you Bud."

"You too Daddy." I hung up. I looked up at Lilly. She was already fully dressed.

"Are you in trouble?" She asked pointing at my phone. I shook my head. "Good. At least one of us isn't." She mumbled.

Lilly and I were sitting on the swings at the secluded park Mikayla and I usually went to. I could tell Lilly was in no hurry to get back to her house and I didn't have to be home right away.

"So How'd you find this place?" Lilly asked as we both just sat there.

"Me and Mikayla came here a lot when she was popular. We needed to get away from the paparazzi."I explained as I started to swing my feet a little. I thought about the first time I sat on this swing.

_******FLASHBACK******_

"_Ugh Miley I'm so sorry we had to leave the movie. It was just getting good too." Mikayla and I just got in her car and she hadn't stop apologizing since we walked out of the movie theater. _

"_Don't worry, Mikayla, it's not completely your fault."_

"_Yes it is! If I wasn't famous, me and you could just hang out. Like regular people, ya know?" She sighed. "Of course you know what it's like to be a regular person, you are one." I looked out the window as she drove down the street. If only she knew the real me. All the sudden she slammed on her brakes. _

"_MIKAYLA!" I yelled as I grabbed the door so I wouldn't fly forward. _

"_Sorry." She sorta mumbled as she pulled in to a parking lot I didn't notice was there. "What's that say?" She asked pointing to an old looking sign covered in vines._

"_I can't see it." I said scrunching my eyes to try and read the sign. I undid my seat belt and opened my door. As i walked up to the sign I could hear Mikayla's footsteps close behind. I began to move some of the vines. In old faded red paint was written 'The Adien Powell Community Park'. I began to look around, I didn't see a park or Mikayla. "Mikayla?" I called out._

"_I'm over here." she said. I began to follow her voice. I went around a tall shrub and found her along with the park. She was already on on the swing set. I took the swing next to her. _

_****** __**End Flashback **********_

"Did your dad know about you and Mikayla?" Lilly asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Not for awhile." I answered.

"Was he angry?"

"No, not really. He just told me the rules were the same as if she were a boy I was dating." Lilly let out a big sigh. I could tell it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I told my mom I'm in love with you." She mumbled. That was something I didn't want to hear! Sure, I loved her too but I knew things could only get worse when parents got involved for the first time. Mikayla was a prime example. Her mom threatened her career, if she kept seeing me. "Miles, did you..."

"Yeah I heard you." I said, cutting her off. "I don't think that was a good idea. Things could go real bad for you." I didn't even look at as I spoke. I knew what I was saying was going to hurt and surprise her but she needed to know everything that came along with our relationship.

"A good idea? Really? What do _you _think I should have done huh?" Lilly was standing in front of me now. Her face was red with anger.

"Lilly, you just don't understand how hard this is going to be for you. You already have to deal with having your first kid and getting through school."

"Who said I don't understand how hard this is gonna be? I know what hard is, Miles. I've been through a lot worse." Lilly still stood in front of me but she wasn't looking at me. She began to rub her stomach. I looked up in her eyes and noticed tears were forming. "And this isn't my first kid." She whispered. If I wasn't right there I wouldn't have heard her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. I rose from the swing and stood there.

"I had an abortion almost two years ago." Lilly confessed. Tears ran down her cheeks. I gently wiped them away before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Jasper was the father." She continued.

"Your step-dad?" I asked as I closed what little space was between us. Lilly simple nodded her head. The tears came like a waterfall from Lilly's eyes. I wrapped my arm around her and just held her as she wept.

We had stayed at the park for a long time. It was getting a lot darker now as I drove Lilly's car to my house. I had a really good feeling that she didn't want to go home right now. Lilly didn't say anything as I pulled in to my driveway. I got out of the car and walked to the passenger side to wait for her. I was pretty worried about her. It isn't everyday you tell someone you were raped or that you had an abortion. It did how ever explain a lot about Lilly.

"Miles, I think I'll just go home. My mom's probably throwing a fit right now and..." She started as she got out of the car. I cut her off.

"No I think you need to stay the night here so she can cool off." Instead of answering me she began staring behind me. I could she her eyes kind of narrow at what ever it was so I turned around. On the porch stood Mikayla. I had completely forgot about her. I felt really bad, i could believe I forgot her.

"I should go. You have company." Lilly mumbled. She began to walk off but I took a hold of her arm. There was no way we were gonna have another misunderstanding.

"Lilly, it isn't what you think. She's been living here because her mom kicked her out. It's no big deal and she's leaving this weekend to go shoot a movie with her boyfriend." I explained.

"Well you should spend time with her before she leaves." She commanded. I pouted before she continued. "Don't worry I'm not mad. I just need to deal with my mom." I nodded at her before she placed a kiss on my cheek. I could feel the smile spread across my face. I watched her get in the car and drive away. I sighed and silently whispered to myself "There goes my life." I turned back towards the house to see that Mikayla was still on the porch. She crossed her arms as I walked up.

"Have you guys even sealed the deal yet or are you still trying to win her back?" Mikayla asked when I was on the the porch.

"Shove it Mik. You don't give a flying fuck any way." I said brushing past her and in the front door.

"Whoa sorry. I was just curious as to why she had you all day when I'm the one that's leaving."

"Because I love her Mikayla!" I yelled whipping around to face her. "That's why she got me all day. She would have had me all night if you didn't walk out. You and I are nothing anymore." I could see tears well up in her eyes. I hadn't meant to make her cry. I was so frustrated at everything, the words were just coming out.

"I'll leave then." She mumbled. She ran up stairs before I could even say anything else. I silently cursed myself before heading out to the back porch.

Half an hour went by before Mikayla came back down. She had all her bags with her. I came inside and watched her put them by the door.

"Where you going?" I asked, startling her.

"Jake's."

"Why?" I asked, with disgust in my voice. She looked at me confused.

"Were you not here thirty minutes ago? You said I was nothing to you."

"I didn't mean it that way Mik." I sighed. "It's just a lot of things have happened in the past five hours, that I wish didn't." Mikayla walked over to the couch and sat down. I took a seat next to her and laid my head on her shoulder. Surprisingly she didn't push me away. "I wish you weren't leaving." I whispered to her.

"I'm a phone call away." She replied.

**AN: I am REALLY REALLY sorry this took so long. I can only type on the weekends when I'm home, but lately my weekends have been pretty busy. That and my internet is a piece of crap! I hope to have the WHO SAID version up soon. I apologize ahead of time if it takes me another week. **

**And can y'all PLEASE review? I'm like extremely sad about my lack of reviews. It's really sad.**


	22. Chapter 22

Prom

*******3 months later*********

_Friday, May 6__th__, 2011_

It's been three months since Mikayla left and I still hadn't gotten use to waking up to an empty bed. Yet every morning I had a reason to get up. During the week I would always get up excited to get to school. Lilly and I had become a lot closer even though our relationship was confined to school. When Lilly had told me we wouldn't be allowed to see each other outside of school, I was discouraged. Though we found a way to make it work. It was easy to get out of class to see each other.

On the weekends, I would head to the studio. I couldn't keep myself away from music. That and it kept my mind off everything. It's hard not being able to see your best friend or your girlfriend.

This morning wasn't any different. I snapped out of bed as soon as my alarm clock went off. It didn't take me long to take a shower, get dressed and head out the door. When I got to the school parking lot, my spot was empty. I had to park far away from Lilly because of the rules her mom set. As I got out of my car I spotted Lilly and Joanie in their usual spots. I smiled to myself and all but ran over to Lilly. I noticed everyone was already there. I walked past them and eagerly wrapped my arms around Lilly. She pulled me in to a hug.

"I have to ask you something." Lilly whispered in my ear. I tried to imagine what it was as a smile spread across my face. I grabbed her hand and we walked in to school. We went straight for our usual bathroom that was located on the other side of the cafeteria. It was a pretty abandoned bathroom, and we weren't sure why but we didn't care either.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" I questioned her as soon as I knew no one was around.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if maybe you would be my date for prom?" Lilly asked, shyly. It was way to cute.

"Of COURSE!" I screamed, probably a little to loud. Then my mind started thinking straight. "Wait, did your mom say you could?"

"Well, not exactly but..." Lilly started.

"I'm not doing it." I said, interrupting her. "I can't risk you getting in trouble. I don't care if you think your plan is air tight. I have to preform any way so we wouldn't really get to spend to much time together." I watched as Lilly's face fell. I could tell I had completely crushed her hopes of us being at prom together. I had my reasons though. As much as I wanted to be with her, I could wait till the end of the month for her to turn eighteen. If it meant she wouldn't get in trouble, I was down with it. I decided to give her a nice, tight, reassuring hug. "I have to head up to a class and take care of some stuff. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay Miles. I'll see you then." She said in a monotone. I gave her a peck on the cheek and head out. I didn't really need to be any where, and now I had no idea where I was going to go. I sighed before heading to Mr. Finn's office. He was on the phone when I walked in. He looked up at me and pointed to a chair. I took a seat and propped my feet on his desk. Finally he said,

"Uh huh, okay I'll get right on that. Yep." Then he whispered. "Yeah, I love you too. Bye." I began to snicker.

"What can I do for you, Miss Stewart?" I sighed before I answered.

"Oh just trouble in paradise but we don't need to talk about, I just needed a place to hang out." I answered nonchalantly. I knew he knew about me and Lilly. Everyone at Seaview High knew about me and Lilly. We hadn't told anybody but sometimes it was just really obvious.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? That's why I'm here?"

"Nah, I just wanna sit here."

"Oh okay. Well I guess you can at least make your self a little useful and help me pack up some of my personal items." I glanced around the room and that's when I noticed a few boxes with some things sticking out.

"Eh okay." I shrugged and got off the chair and went to the bookshelf. I started pulling the books and putting them in a box. When I came across To Kill A Mockingbird, I looked the book over. "Hey Finny, can I this?" I asked turning towards him.

"Sure." Then the bell rang. "Well, I guess you should get off to class."

"I guess so. See ya later. Oh, thanks for the book."

School was rather boring today. None of the teachers were giving the seniors any work because of prom. After this morning I wasn't particularly excited about it any more. If I hadn't promised Amber and Ashley i would do it at the beginning of school, then I would have backed out. I was actually a little relived when the bell for lunch rang. I was hoping maybe I could convince Lilly I was making a plausible point. As I descended the stairs and reached the bottom step, I heard Joanie say to Chris.

"I'll see you later babe." She gave him a quick kiss and grabbed my wrist. She began to drag me towards the cafeteria

"What are we doing." I asked her concerned. Usually Chris, Joanie and I waited for Lilly at the bottom of the stairs. Then we would decided what fast food restaurant to eat from. Joanie and Chris would go get the food while Lilly and I would go to our bathroom. Except on days like today, when the cafeteria was serving pizza. Not the usual crappy school pizza but a really good delivered kind. We always asked the lunch ladies where they would order it from but they would never tell.

"You and I need to have a little chat." She answered as we got in line. I could feel my heart race a little. Sometimes 'little chat's aren't a good thing. Joanie was silent as she grabbed a slice of veggie pizza and I grabbed a piece of meat lovers. We made our way to our usual table. "Okay Miley, look. Lilly was really looking forward to go to prom with you. I had to make her try on a dress and it's really pretty." I sighed. "I guess I understand about you not wanting to get her in trouble but her mom already believes she's going with Lucas." I opened my mouth to argue but she kept going. "No her mom won't come to prom to check. We're a hundred percent positive that she believes Lilly since she's been good. So here." Joanie past me her cell phone. "Text her and tell her you're going." I reluctantly grabbed the phone. I punched in Lilly's number and began to text her.

_'I miss you Lilly bear' _ I decided it was best to let her know it was me first. Since I was the only one who called her Lilly bear I knew she would know who it was.

_**'I miss you too Miles'**_

_'When r u comin back?'_

_**'IDK. Chris and Lucas kidnapped me!' **_ I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Lilly must've been as confused as I had been. Suddenly my own phone went off. I pulled it out of my front pocket. I looked and noticed Mikayla was calling me. I quickly answered it.

"Mickey poo!" I screeched in to the phone. I hadn't heard from her in a while.

"_Hey Mi. Guess what?"_

"What did you and Jake break up?"

"_No! And don't sound so excited about that. I'm in town!" _ I could feel a huge smile spread across my face. "_I already talked to your dad, and he said you could sign your self out of school to come see me so hurry."_

"Seriously? Dude I'm on my way then."

"_Ha ha. Okay good. I'll meet you at your house. Bye Mi."_

"Bye Mik." I slipped my phone back in my pocket and picked Joanie's back up. I hastily began to write back to Lilly.

_'Don't worry, they'll bring u back. I'm about to leave school cuz I have to take care of somethings. I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier. I will def go to prom with you. Jo convinced me. So I'll see u tomorrow night. Lve u, babe.' _ I didn't want to tell her about Mikayla in case she was really pissed off at me. I handed Joanie back her phone.

"Here Jo. I have to go. I'll see y'all tomorrow night." I got up from my chair and looked at down at my uneaten pizza. I quickly grabbed it and put it in my mouth. I waved at Joanie and walked out towards my car, pizza in my mouth.

It didn't take me long to drive to my house from school. I saw a different car in my driveway and knew it must be Mikayla's. I quickly jumped out of my car and ran inside. As I opened the front door, I practically ran in to her.

"Mik!" I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too, Mi." She began to giggle.

**********Saturday May 7th 2011*******

I could hear loud laughter coming from downstairs as I slowly began to wake up. As soon as I released Mikayla from my grip, we got in my car and headed to our park. I had filled her in on the latest of my life and she told me all about her movie. We had stayed there till it got dark. When we had gotten home, my daddy or Jackson was there so we ordered pizza and took it to my room and watched old movies. There was no telling how long we had stayed up.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost noon. I sat up and looked at the spot next to me. It was empty. I could her the laughter again. I hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Mikayla and my dad were sitting at the bar laughing while Jackson was in the kitchen with his new girlfriend, Siena. I don't know how that boy got a bikini model to date him but there she was, in our kitchen. It looked like they were trying to make something. I kept staring at Jackson till our eyes met.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty has awoken." Mikayla and Daddy turned to look at me.

"Morning Mi. You're just in time for the show." Mikayla said gesturing towards Jackson. "They think they can make catfish stew better then your dad." I took a seat next to Mikayla and watched as Jackson handed Siena various ingredients. Suddenly I felt my leg vibrating. I hadn't changed out of my clothes from yesterday and my phone was still in my pocket. I pulled it out to see I had a text from Joanie.

_'Just a little sneak peak.' _ It said along with a picture of Lilly with her hair in a fancy bun. She looked amazing.

"I hope she didn't pay a lot for that. It won't stay that way for very long after she comes over here." Mikayla whispered in my ear. I could feel my face get hot. Last night Joanie had texted me saying that they had gotten Lilly's mom to let Lilly stay at Joanie's after prom. Joanie asked me if I felt comfortable having Lilly come to my house instead because she really wanted to be with Chris. Reluctantly I agreed. I had decided if we got to get that far tonight she could come over. I was still really afraid we would get caught. Even Mikayla reassured me everything would be fine.

I quickly texted Joanie back and turned my attention back to my brother. When Jackson and Siena finished, they handed us each a bowl. It actually wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good as Daddy's. It was almost three when I decided to start getting ready. I had decided not to be like most of the other girls, I was going to do my own hair, nails and make up. Siena had offered to help but I told her I had Mikayla. Mikayla and I were sitting in my old Hannah closet watching the clothes slowly spin around. I hadn't really decided on a dress but I did have a few picked out.

"I think you need to take two dresses. One to dance in and one to preform in." Mikayla said as she stopped the clothes with the remote. "How...about...this one." Mikayla picked out a long white dress that reminded me of the white dress Marilyn Monroe once wore.

"Okay. So what about the second one?" I asked her. She pulled out a shorter white, strapless dress. "That'll work." I said, grabbing both dresses and heading out to my bathroom. It took me five minutes to put the first dress on. Once I was done, I walked back in to the old Hannah closet where Mikayla was armed and ready with the make up. We had to put a towel around me so nothing would get on the dress. When we were down, I walked down the stairs with my other dress and was about to walk out the door when my dad came from the back patio.

"Bud! I know you weren't about to leave with out taking a few pictures with your old man." I gave him a questioning look. A heard a giggle from the staircase. It was Mikayla. She had a camera in her hands. I glared at her and stomped towards my dad in my sliver high heels. I did a few poses before I got tired of it. I finally got them to let me go. My dad hugged me and told me to be safe and Mikayla followed me out.

"Where are you going Mik?" I asked as she got in her own car.

"My house. Tomorrow is Mother's day. I'm gonna try to be a good daughter." She smirked.

"Well good luck with that."

"Yeah, good luck with Lilly too." I felt a huge smile spread across my face.

The hotel wasn't far from the school so it didn't take that long to get to. There weren't many people so I was lucky enough to a front row parking. I quickly walked in with my other dress and headed to the ballroom. The had it completely decorated in what ever theme they had decided on. I made my way over to where they had the stage and luckily there was a closet behind it. It was unlocked so I just walked in and found a place to hang my dress. As people started to arrive I decided I'd better found a place to wait for Lilly. I picked to stand by a pillar that was in between the doors and the dance floor. Moments later I watched as my beautiful girlfriend walked in with Joanie, Chris and Lucas. I didn't quite like Lucas after I found out that he liked Lilly. I got over it pretty quick because I knew Lilly was in love with me. Lilly's dress looked amazing on her. It was like it was made for her and the shades of pink of it brought out her skin color. I couldn't help but smile as she swayed towards me.

"Hey Lilly bear." I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck. "You look gorgeous in that dress." I added.

"Thanks." She replied. She had to stand on her tip toes to kiss me on the cheek. I guess I shouldn't have worn heels.

"Come on, babe. Let's dance before I have to be on stage." I took her wrist and was about to drag her to the dance floor but she stopped me.

"Wait, Miles. Here put this on." Lilly handed me a corsage. The flower was white just like my dress.

"Aw thank you." I gushed. I crashed our lips together. I could tell Lilly wasn't expecting it but it didn't take her long to follow along.

"Eww. Gross, get a room." A familiar voice said. We broke apart and I looked at who ever spoke. It was Ashley and Amber. "Oh Miley! We didn't know that was you." Ashley said, blushing a little. I tried to give a sweet smile. "Well any way you should get ready to get on stage." She continued.

"Oh okay. I'll be over there later." I smiled at them again. Thankfully they walked away. I turned back to Lilly. "Okay let's get dancing." I dragged her out to the floor and we began to dance along with the music. Well at least I was dancing. Lilly didn't really dance but I didn't mind. All I cared about was being with her. It didn't take long for Joanie, Chris and Lucas to join us.

I was sad when I had to get on stage and leave Lilly. After saying my goodbyes to everyone I headed to the closet where my dress was. I slipped in and locked the door. It was a little hard to change in such a small space but I've had to do it before. I was careful enough not to mess up my make up or my hair. I casually walked out of the closet and headed up on stage. I looked out at the crowd and spotted Lilly at a table. I smiled to my self and began to sing 'Party In The U.S.A.'

I probably sang for over an hour. I was tired of dancing around the stage and sad that I couldn't be with Lilly. I had saw her enjoying her self with her friends. I had a quick idea as I was singing. A while back I had been listening to Lilly's iPod and I came across a song called 'When You Got A Good Thing'. I had listened to it over and over and that about Lilly every second I heard. I had immediately went home and downloaded the song. I finished my song and set the microphone back on the stand before I spoke.

"Well y'all, I'm about to sing the last song for the night. For this song I would like for my beautiful girlfriend, Lilly, to come up here and sing with me." I hadn't thought about the words I just said. I had just told the entire senior class that Lilly and I were a couple. We never would say it to anyone who would ask but I just told every one the truth. Oh well it was bound to come out soon. "Come on, Lilly." I looked right at her now. She began to shake her head. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly." I chanted in to the microphone. As intended, everyone started to join in. Lilly still shook her head, but everyone kept saying her name. Finally she gave in made her way to the stage.

"What are we singing?" She asked, when she got up to me.

"When You Got A Good Thing." I replied handing her a microphone.

"I didn't know you knew that song." She said, clearly confused. I was about to tell her I heard it on her iPod when the DJ began to start the music. I had given it to him while everyone was chanting. I decided to sing first. I knew Lilly would know where her parts would be.

_'Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky girl, Looking at you standing there I know I am. Bare footed beauty with eyes that blue, Sunshine sure looks good on you, I swear'_

_**'Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby, Happy ever after after all this time. Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs but with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine'**_

_'So baby hold on tight'_

_**'Hold on tight'**_

_'And don't let go'_

_**'Don't let go'**_

_'Hold on to the love were making'_

_**'Cause baby when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know'**_

_'when you got a good thing'_

_**'You know you keep on bringing out the best in me, and I need you now even more then the air I breath'**_

_'You can make me laugh when I wanna cry. This could last forever I just know'_

_**'I know'**_

_'So baby hold on tight'_

_**'Hold on tight'**_

_'And don't let go'_

_**'Don't let go'**_

_'Hold on to the love we're making'_

_**'Cause baby when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know'**_

_'when you got a good thing'_

_**'We got a good thing baby'**_

_'Whoa'_

_**'So hold on to the love we're making'**_

_'Cause baby when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know'_

_**'When you got a good thing'**_

Everyone cheered as we finished. I smiled at Lilly. She just looked so amazing and I knew if she wasn't pregnant I could have my way with her. I took her hand and lead her off stage to the empty closet. I locked the door and began to kiss on Lilly's neck. Lilly moaned a little as I sucked on one of her pulse points. A million thoughts raced through my mind as Lilly slowly ran her hands up and down my body. All the sudden another song I heard on Lilly's iPod came to my mind. I kissed my way up next to her ear and began to whisper;

"_Can you imagine us, makin' love?" _ I kissed her jaw bone and continued. "_The way it would feel the first time that we touch. Can you think of it, the way I dream of it. I want you to see it like I'm seein' it. It's a picture of perfection. The vision of you and I."_

"I think I've heard that before." Lilly said as I began to suck on her neck. She moaned some more. I stopped and continued to whisper sing to her.

"_Your lips upon my lips." _I gave her a little peck on the lips. "_Can you just picture this? Your fingertips on my fingertips." _ I took a hold of both of Lilly's hands and intertwined our fingers. "_Your skin upon my skin." _I pushed my body closer to hers and pushed her a little to a wall so she had support. _"Would be the..."_

"Sweetest Sin." Lilly said before I could. She leaned her face closer to mine and began kissing me. We broke apart for air "Miles, you are the sweetest sin."

**AN: Okay so for those of you who don't know or didn't notice, I actually made this version long then the Who Said counterpart of this chapter. I decided to do it at the last minute. It just happened. IDK when I might update because I have a very busy rest of the week cuz this Saturday, MAY 7th!(recognize the date?) is my 20th birthday. That and I only had like two reviews for Who Said last update. I know it sucked but y'all could at least have told me it did! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Last Day

I impatiently tapped my foot on the tiled floor. Mikayla giggled at me as I checked the time on my phone for the hundredth time. I groaned as I noticed the time never changed from the last time I checked it. I was in the last class of the day and thankfully it was the last day of school. Well for me at least. Mikayla had to stay for another week for exams because she did not keep her grades up. When she had decided to stay after prom, I was surprised at how quickly we fell back in to old ways. My days were filled with mindless school work and Lilly. While my nights were filled with endless girl talk with Mikayla. We had spent countless hours just talking and laughing about the people we love. Jake and her had gotten a lot closer since they started filming, so there where occasions when she would have to excuse herself to talk on the phone. During those times my mind would drift to thoughts of Lilly. We had had a great time after prom though all we did was talk. We hadn't really just sat there and talked in a long time so it was nice. The whole time though I could tell something was bothering Lilly. She even wanted to go home earlier than planned. I hadn't pushed her to stay, because I knew I'd get my alone time with her soon enough. Lucky for me that was going to be happening this weekend. Lilly was finally turning eighteen tomorrow. I was extremely excited, hence my readiness to get out of school. Finally the bell rang and everyone sprung up at once. Mikayla and I raced through the door and out into the hall. We made our way to Lilly's locker through the huge crowd. As soon as I saw Lilly, a huge smile spread across my face. I immediately gave her a hug.

"I've missed you all day Lilly bear!" I said before attacking her with my lips. I couldn't help myself as I began to run my hands through her hair. As if on cue, Mikayla and Chris both cleared their throats at the same time. Lilly quickly pulled away from me.

"Slow down, Miles. We'll get to see each other this weekend and every day after that." Lilly said before turning to her locker. I couldn't help but feel my heart race as she mentioned being together. We were going to be together alone and in a decent place. All this hook up at school had been fun but it was a little weird. Especially since we had some one accidentally walk in on us. I watched as my beautiful girlfriend walked over to a trashcan, dump whatever she had and then made her way back. She slammed her locker shut. "Ah that felt good. Well you guys ready to head out?" She asked. We all headed for the stairs.

After saying goodbye to everyone at school, Mikayla and I headed to Rico's. Everyone was headed out to the beach so of course it was packed. Mikayla and I had to push our way to the tiny shack. After getting two waters and two hot dogs, we made our way towards the ocean. We found an empty spot to sit down on the sand and quietly ate. Just as I finished, and was about to lay back to enjoy the sun, my phone rang. It was my daddy.

"Hey dad." I said picking up the phone.

"_Hey Bud. Where are you?"_

"Oh I'm at the beach. Sorry I didn't come home right after school."

"_It's fine I just have some news."_

"What is it daddy?" I asked a little frightened.

"_Well I just got a call from Tom Cruise. He..."_

"Tom Cruise?" I asked causing Mikayla to look at me.

"_Yes. He wants you to be in his new movie."_

"Seriously?" This caused me to stand.

"_Yes Miles. Let me finish before you say anything. He is staring and directing this new movie that will require you to travel around Europe for the next five years. It's going to take that long to make the movie and its sequel, which they want to film all at once." _ I thought as my dad spoke. Five years was a long time. Five years in Europe. Five years without Lilly. "_Miley are you still there?"_

"Oh yeah, I'm here. Um I think I might have to pass, I'm not sure if..."

"_Miles Listen to me. I understand it seems like a long time to be gone but this is something I would __want for you. I don't think you should be one of those stars that fall off the earth. I don't want you to end up as just some child star years from now. You need something to make your career as you not Hannah."_ I was shocked at my father's words. It wasn't something he would say unless...

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I questioned.

"_No Bud. Never. Listen I just think if you're not going to be going to college you need to be doing something productive."_

"Dad I had already planned on being with Lilly for awhile before I picked up my career again."

"_Miles, it might be too late by then. I want you to think about all of this. I want you to sit yourself down and decide what's best for you. I'll let you go, be home for dinner please."_

"Okay dad. I will. Bye." As I hung up the phone I looked around me. I hadn't realized I had been pacing back and forth and now I was a little ways from Mikayla. I walked back over to her and sat down. Just as I began to open my mouth to tell Mikayla what had happened, she raised her hand and pointed out to her left. I looked in the direction she was pointing in and noticed what it was. It was Lilly with the kids she babysat after school, and Jacob. A smile crept across my face.

"You gonna to go over there?" Mikayla asked. I looked at her before looking around to make sure Lilly's mom wasn't around.

"Yeah, I guess I should."

"Okay good, because Jake just text me. He's in town. He wants to take me out for dinner."

"Okay. Are you gonna come to my house tonight or stay with him?" I asked as I stood up.

"I'll probably stay with him." She said, standing too. I looked down at my feet. I was hoping she would stay with me tonight so I could talk to her. "But I guess he could wait till tomorrow for me to spend the night with him. You'll still be Lilly-less tonight, right?" She asked obviously sensing my disappointment.

"Yeah, tonight will be my last Lilly-less night." I said kicking the sand a little.

"Well then I'll see you tonight." She wrapped her arms around me for a quick hug then walked away. I half smiled and made my way over to where Lilly had sat a lawn chair. She was seated while the kids played in the water. I decided I would have a little fun with the situation. I quietly walked up behind Lilly and placed my hands over her eyes. Lilly jumped a little causing me to giggle.

"Miley what are you doing here?" She asked, making me a little sad that she discovered me so quickly. I removed my hands from her face and walked around in front of her.

"You were supposed to guess who I was." I said, pouting. Lilly giggled and took my hand.

"I knew it was you. I could never mistake my own girlfriend." I smiled as Lilly pulled me down into her lap. I looked in to her blue eyes and cupped her face in my hands. I slowly brought our lips together. As we began to kiss, I could hear the kids saying "Eww" from the water. Lilly broke our kiss and looked over at them. She rolled her eyes.

"Get a room!" I heard Jacob and the girl say together. Lilly rolled her eyes once more at them before kissing me again.

"Hey Lil, your band is here." Jacob said, causing us to break the kiss again. I got off her lap as I saw Chris, Joanie, Lucas and Gabe walking towards us. Lilly quickly pulled me back in to her lap giving me a confused look. I don't know why I had been jumpy. We were always together in front of her friends. As they reached us, they all sat down in the sand by Lilly. Joanie however had also brought a lawn chair.

"So Lil, what's with the spontaneous beach outing? More importantly is it mom approved?" Chris asked Lilly, though he was looking at me.

"Jacob needed to get out of the house." She answered. "and I had no idea she was coming so I can't get in trouble." She added matter-of-factually.

"Ah so trouble in paradise at home." Gabe said.

"If you want to call my home paradise. Jacob wants to move out." Lilly informed.

"Every kid is like that." Chris said.

"He wants to move out right now. With me. He's already talking about me taking care of the baby." Lilly said.

"Seriously?" Joanie asked.

"Um yeah." Lilly said a little unsure of her answer.

"Chris and I were just talking about getting our own place. We thought maybe you and Miley would like to live with us but Jacob can totally come too." Joanie offered. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't had time to think about if I was going to do this movie or not. I couldn't just agree.

"Thanks for the offer Jo but I would have to ask my mom first, I can't just take Jacob." Lilly told her. Living with Lilly was something I defiantly wanted but so was my career.

"Yeah thanks Jo but I don't think that's gonna be possible for me." I said knowing I should have waited to say something like that till I made my decision. Jacob and the other kids came up to the shore and began to build a sand castle. The guys went over to help them leaving Joanie, Lilly and I by our self's.

"So Miley, you don't want to live with me? Or is it Jo and Chris you don't want to be with?" Lilly asked. I could tell she was just messing around but I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I wasn't really ready to talk about the movie. Not until I had weighed my pros and cons.

"Well um actually..." I was thinking of something to say.

"Should I leave?" Joanie asked.

"No no it's fine." I decided the truth would be best. "I just needed to tell you guys that I got a movie offer." Lilly's jaw dropped making me feel really bad.

"Are you... are you gonna take it?" She asked stuttering a little.

"Well it really could make my career." I defended as I looked out in to the ocean.

"Miley..." Lilly said touching my arm, lightly. I looked back at her and could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm just gonna go help with the sand castle." Joanie said as she walked away.

I cried as I drove home for dinner. Lilly and I had sat there at the beach for over an hour talking about my choices. She understood that this was a big deal. She also knew that I really wanted to be with her. It was hard for me to walk away from the conversation unresolved. We had decided to talk about it more when we had more time to talk. Also so I could have more time to think.

Once I arrived in the driveway, I just stayed in my car and cried a little more. After awhile I dried my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked decent but I could tell my eyes were puffy. I sighed before getting out and walking in the house.

"You're just in time, Miles." Jackson said from the kitchen table where he sat next to Siena and my dad. They were just about to dig in to whatever my dad had cooked.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled as I headed up the stairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed without even shutting my door. I couldn't help as more tears spilled from my eyes. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

I was awoken by the feeling of someone removing the strapped sandals I had worn today. I stirred a little before looking around. I had no idea how long I had been a sleep but I noticed it was a lot darker outside.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I heard Mikayla say. I sat up to look at her. She was sitting near my feet with one sandal already removed. "I brought you some chocolate cheesecake from the restaurant. Your dad said you didn't eat." She said, pointing towards a take home container on my night stand. I silently reached for the container and opened it. Inside was a relatively large piece of chocolate cheesecake and two plastic forks. I handed one fork to Mikayla and took a bite of the dessert.

"Thanks." I mumbled through my mouthful of cheesecake.

"No problem. So tell me what's wrong?"

As Mikayla and I ate the cheesecake, I told her what happen at the beach after she left. She quietly listened until I finished.

"Mi, you really need to think about this by yourself. I realize you have a lot to take in to consideration but what do you want?" I sighed as I thought it over.

"Why can't I have both? Why can't I have Lilly and take part in this big opportunity?"

"Mi, you and I both know that isn't possible. You can't ask Lilly to wait five years for you to come back and I doubt she will leave her family and friends to be with you in Europe. Not with her baby."

"Why do you have to be right Mik?" I sighed and laid back down on my bed. Mikayla took the place next to me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she rolled over on her side and stared at me. I decided to roll over and look at her. I was about to say something when Mikayla crashed our lips together. I was completely caught off guard and quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled just as my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it off my nightstand but was confused when it said Lilly.

"Hello?"

"_Um hey Miley. It's Jacob."_

"Oh hey Jacob. Is everything okay?" I asked a little panicked.

"_yeah, I mean I guess um well Lilly is in the hospital. She gonna have the baby soon."_

"Does she want me there?"

"_well yeah. That's why she wanted me to call you."_

"Is your mom going to let me be there?"

"_um I'm not sure."_

"can you ask Lilly? Then you can call me back, okay?"

"_yeah okay. Bye." _ He hung up before I could say bye back. I sat my phone back on the night stand and turned to look at Mikayla but she wasn't there. I looked around my room and noticed my closet door was open. I jumped off the bed and headed in. I noticed she went all the way in to my old Hannah closet so I pushed the door open. When I saw her I quickly turned around. She was completely butt naked.

"Oh come on Mi, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She laughed like it was no big deal.

"That was when we were dating."

"Well I'm not ashamed of what I have." She laughed again. "You can turn around now." I did as she said and couldn't help but look her over. She had changed in to a light pink tank top and matching short shorts. I could tell she didn't have a bra on, which made me wonder whether or not she bothered to put on any panties.

"You gonna stare at me all night?" Mikayla asked causing me to blush at being caught.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I walked over to an arm chair that was in there. I plopped down and watched as Mikayla swayed over to me. My eyes grew wide with shock as she straddled me and began attacking my weak spot on my neck. I immediately pushed her gently so that her face was away from my neck.

"What is your fucking problem?" I asked scolding her. I regretted being so harsh when I saw tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mik, it's just..."

"No Mi, I should be the one apologizing." The tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Jake... he .. broke up ...with me." she said through sobs. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." I said as I rubbed her back trying to console her.

"Don't Mi. He's not worth it. I don't know why I even liked him so much." I continued to rub her back, until her breathing was even. I looked down at her and realized she was pasted out. I groaned a little realizing there was no way I could possibly get up without waking her up. I was just about to try when Jackson came bursting in.

"Will you please shut this stupid phone up!" He shouted, tossing my phone at me. I barely caught it and glared at him.  
"Keep your voice down. She's sleeping." I said pointing at Mikayla asleep on me. He looked at her then raised his eyebrow.

"I don't want to know." He said shaking his head. "Look just please make your phone stop beeping it's been getting on my nerves. It's been going off for over an hour now." Just as he finished his sentence, my phone beeped. I looked down at it and noticed I had one missed call and one new voice mail.

"Sorry about that." I said. He nodded a little before turning to leave. "Hey Jackson, you think maybe you could help me out a little here?" He turned back towards me and smirked.

"Sorry sis, you got yourself in that situation, you're gonna have to get yourself outta it." I glared at him as he walked away. I sighed before deciding to check my voice mail. It was Jacob saying that I could come up to the hospital in two hours. I looked at the time on my phone. He had called over two hours ago. I groaned as I tried to get Mikayla off of me. Slowly she started to wake up.

"Miley?"

"Come on Mikayla you have to get up. I need to go somewhere. Let's get you to the bed." She slowly got up from my lap and slugged her way out of the closet. I followed her out and made sure she got in bed before I grabbed my keys. As I walked down the stairs I decided I should probably leave my dad a note. I quickly found a piece of paper in the kitchen and wrote: _Dad, Lilly went in to labor. I went to the hospital to see her. I will call when it's not so late. Love, Miley. P.S. Mikayla is asleep in my bed. _

I found some tape and rushed back up the stairs to tape it on my bedroom door. I ran back downstairs and out to my car.

When I arrived at the hospital, I hastily asked a nurse where Lilly was. She pointed me towards her room. I quickly raced down the hall and busted in to the room without even knocking.

"Am I late?" I asked. I looked around at the many faces that stared back at me. It was then that I noticed Lilly was exposed to me and her doctor was between her legs. I could feel my face getting red. "Oh um sorry." I said before walking over to Joanie.

"Well Lilly it looks like you have lots of support. This is a good thing because it's almost time to push. I give him about another hour and he'll be in your arms." I heard the doctor tell her before she left.

"Lillian, we need to talk." Lilly's mom said.

"Um guys, could you..." Lilly started as she motioned towards the door. Joanie, Chris, Jacob and I all walked out the door. We all walked over to the opposite wall and sat down.

"I think you just got her in trouble." Chris said to me.

"Shut up Chris." Joanie told him, lightly hitting his arm. "Lilly's eighteen now. Miley can be here if she wants." I gave Joanie a weak smile before wrapping my arms around my knees. All of a sudden we could hear loud alarms going off in Lilly's room. Then a whole bunch of nurses rushed into the room. We all stood, hoping to catch what was going on. Her doctor was the last to arrive and just as the door was about to shut we could hear her say,

"We need to get him out."

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Been away from the computer for awhile. Hopefully i can get stuff up. Already working on next and last chapter!**

**Review Review Review**


	24. Chapter 24

ALL BETTER

I stared out at the ocean as the sun slowly came up. I hadn't slept much since my talk with Lilly last night. We had spent awhile just talking about what our lives would be like together, and being apart. Lilly was very understanding when I told her this movie was something I really wanted. She didn't fight me either, which made me worry. I expected a huge fight and lots of tears. That didn't happen. It was finally decided that I would take the movie deal, stay in Europe for five years and come back with open arms to my lovely girlfriend. I had to promise I would call everyday at the same time, which we decided would be at eight in the morning her time and about three in the afternoon my time. Since neither of us knew exactly what we'd be doing at that exact time everyday we had agreed a text would be fine as long as I did call if I wasn't busy. Since I had made her a promise, I made her promise to send me lots of pictures of the baby. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered his birth.

****_Flashback****_

"_We need to get him out" We could hear the doctor say just as the door to Lilly's room closed. I could feel my own eyes grow with fear. I looked around to gauge everyone's reactions. I found theirs was the same as my own. I was thinking of reassuring things when Lilly's mom walked out of the room. I held my breath as she walked towards us with her head down. She stopped in front of me and looked up. I could see tears forming in her eyes._

"_She wants you in there." She said with anger in her voice. I said nothing back as I made my way past her and in to the room._

"_Is this your best friend?" I heard the doctor ask Lilly as I took my place by her side. Lilly took my hand in her own and shook her head. I took in my surroundings. There were a few more nurses then before and Lilly looked a little paler than usual. "Okay Lilly, it looks like we're all ready to go. I'm gonna need you to start pushing." The doctor told her. Lilly squeezed my hand as she began to push. I __could tell by the look on her face that she was trying to keep from screaming. A scream did pass her lips though. I rubbed her arm with my free hand to soothe her. "Keep it up Lilly you're doing __wonderful." The doctor encouraged. Lilly let out another scream as she pushed again._

"_Come on Lilly bear, you can do this." I whispered as I moved some fallen hair from Lilly's face. Lilly tried her best to push again._

"_Lilly, I see the head. I need you to try to push one more time honey." The doctor commanded. Lilly shook her head. I could tell she was spent. A mixture of tears and sweat fell down her face. It made me want to cry too. I wished for nothing more than to be able to push for her. "I'm going to need you to push honey."_

"_Come on Lil, you can do it. Just push baby." I encouraged before I kissed her temple. I watched as Lilly took a deep breath and pushed one last time. All of a sudden there was a cry of a baby. I could feel a smile spread across my face. I was so proud of her._

"_It's a boy." The doctor said as they cut the cord and wrapped Lilly's son in a blanket. I threw my arms around Lilly._

"_You did it Lilly bear. He's beautiful." He really was gorgeous. Once a nurse gave him to Lilly I noticed he had hair like Oliver's, but his eyes were a stunning blue just like Lilly's. As the others were allowed to join us, I admired my beautiful girlfriend and her gorgeous son. Lilly's mom and Joanie both cried when they saw him. The guys however just seemed hungry so they decided to get us all breakfast._

"_Did you ever decide on a name?" Joanie asked Lilly as I stroked the new baby's soft hair._

"_I like the name Lyric." I said out of nowhere._

"_Lyric." Lilly repeated, testing the name on her lips._

"_I thought you liked the name Adien?" Lilly's mom asked. I could still detect some anger in her voice._

"_I like both names. Lyric Adien Truscott. Sounds good to me." I saw the enormous smile spread across her face as she looked at her baby. It was the smile I always wanted to see on her face._

_ ******End Flashback*****_

I was pulled away from my thought when my phone rang. I quickly grabbed it, half expecting it to be Lilly. I sighed when I saw it was Mikayla. I answered it anyway.

"What?" I answered slightly annoyed.

"_Well good morning to you too sunshine._" Mikayla said sarcastically.

"Mik, it's to early."

"_Mi, it's almost eight. We have to be at the football field by nine. Please tell me your ready?"_ I looked at my clock. I had been outside longer then I thought.

"Um yeah, I'll be ready. I just didn't get much sleep. Lilly and I made a decision."

"_You did? So what's the verdict?"_

"I'm leaving." There was a long silence before Mikayla spoke.

"_Lilly was fine with that?"_

"Surprisingly, yeah she was."

"_Well I'm not. Mi, you can't just leave."_

"Mik, you're leaving too!"

"_That's different! I'm not leaving for five years!" _I sighed. I so wasn't in the mood to have this conversation again.

"Look Mik, I don't wanna talk about it. I need to get ready."

"_Okay. Maybe I can come over later to talk?"_

"Yeah sure Mik. See ya later."

"_Bye Mi."_ Once I hung up, I slugged over to my closet to get dressed.

Once I got ready I had to rush out of my house and to the school. Luckily I wasn't late and after parking my car I could calmly walk to the bleachers where all the other seniors were. As I approached, a teacher intercepted me and told me I was to get in line in alphabetic order immediately. I rolled my eyes and began to find where I belonged. As I watched other people get in line, I noticed Lilly was about ten or fifteen people away from me. She was looking around too, but when she did look at me I tried to smile. It was hard not to just run up to her and hug her. I was relieved when we were finally able to start walking. The faster this went, the faster I could leave. I barely paid attention to anything that was going on. I had completely zoned out, until there was a lot of yelling and everyone around me stood up. I looked up at the stage and noticed Oliver up there getting his diploma. I hadn't even realized he was here. I immediately looked around to find Lilly but it was hard through the sea of people. Once everybody sat down, it was my rolls turn to stand up and head to the stage. I impatiently waited for my turn. Once I did go, everyone cheered and stood like they did for Oliver. I gave my best smile and walked off stage. I walked back to my seat planning my escape. I knew there was no way I could get out of here with all those fans. I loved my fans and all but this wasn't a good time for me. I wanted to go home and pack so I could spend the time I had left with Lilly. When the final name was called and everyone was asked to stand up, I slunk out. I managed to make it to my car before I heard my name being called. I sighed and turned around. I smiled a little when I saw it was just Mikayla.

"Skipping out on the rest of graduation, Ms. Stewart?" Mikayla asked, giving me one of her cocky smiles.

"I was just thinking I'd head out to the beach before it gets to crowded. Wanna come?" I asked

"You had me at 'I'." She replied getting in to my car. I rolled my eyes and got in to the car.

We sang along with the radio as we drove to the beach. Thankfully it wasn't crowded and I managed to find a parking spot.

"You know, Mi, I wish you would have told me you were planning on going to the beach. I would have had more clothes then this stupid gown."

"Mikayla, how long have you known me?" I looked at her as she was trying to figure it out. "To long. You know I always have extra swimsuits in my trunk." I shook my head at her and got us some swimsuits. We headed to a stall to change, and then headed to the ocean. We found a place to sit, half in the water, half on the shore.

"Mi, why are you leaving?" Mikayla asked after some silence.

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because I felt like I had nothing. I lost you to Lilly and I really didn't have a career. I needed time away, to think. You have everything to stay for, so I ask again. Why are you leaving?" I could feel Mikayla's eyes burning a hole in the side of my face but I couldn't bare to look at her.

"I want to do this movie. I want this to be one of the last things I do. I want to go out with something big so I can just settle down with Lilly. I want to be with her and Lyric, and not have to worry about leaving them again."

"Mi, are you saying you want to stop your entire career after this movie?" I couldn't get my lips to move so I just nodded my head. It was what I had decided after talking to Lilly. This movie was it. After I did all the promoting and the awards that we might get nominated for it, I was done. People would be wondering what happen to me because I would be doing absolutely nothing, except being with Lilly. I was going to make my whole life. Me, her and Lyric. One big happy family.

**AN: So I wanna first apologize for this being so short. I kinda ran out of ideas. Um so this is the second to last chapter. I am working on the last chapter which is set five years in the future. I plan on finishing it by this weekend but that does not mean it will have it updated. I have a beta now, armybrat321, and she has been a HUGE help. She had to start classes so I do appreciate her taking time out to help me. I am working on new things so please be looking out for them. And PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I'm just gonna give a warning, I mean it's been five years for them just sayin. :)**

********5 years later*********

I looked out the window of the airplane at the lights of the towns as we passed. I couldn't wait to finally get back to Malibu. It had seemed like so long since I had come home to see my friends and family. They allowed us one weekend a year for us to go home, which for me was only one day since I lived so far away. Each time I had come home though, I would conveniently miss seeing Lilly and Lyric. Things would always come up that neither one of us could help. This time was going to be different. I was home for good and I was gonna make up for lost time any way I could.

Suddenly the pilot came over the intercom, announcing our arrival. I had got lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice we had arrived. I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach as we began to land. It felt like it took forever for me to get off the plane and to the baggage claim. I half expected Lilly to be waiting for me at the pick up but then I remembered I hadn't told her I was coming. I wanted to surprise her. I had to lie to her every time I called her. I looked around at all the people at the pick up. I finally spotted Mikayla a few cars away from where I stood. A wide smile spread across my face as I began to walk towards her. It quickly faded when I approached her car and saw Jake in the backseat. He was smiling broadly at me like he was my best friend again. I had to at least act nice when Mikayla was around. I threw my bags in the backseat with Jake as Mikayla came around the car to wrap me in a big hug.

"I missed you Mi." She said squeezing me tighter.

"Uh... me ...too." I said, gasping for air. "please.. let go!"

"Oh! Sorry." She said coley as she released her death grip on me. I gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, before we both got in the car.

As we drove towards my house, I shrugged off all Mikayla and Jake's questions. I was more focused on getting home so I could get ready to go see Lilly. She had told me over the phone that she had a gig tonight with Gabe, Lucas and Chris. I was so proud to hear that they had started up the band again. It had only happened recently, after Gabe and Lucas got back from college. Lilly had told me her and Joanie had fell in to a comfortable routine with Lyric and Thomas ever since they started school last month. She said it was a lot easier now for her to do what she wanted. My plan was to surprise her at her show tonight.

"We're here." Mikayla singed as we pulled into my driveway. I rushed out of the car and up to the door. I pushed through it and ran up stairs. I could faintly hear my dad say something but I ignored it. I had an hour to get a shower and head over to the club where Lilly was playing.

After the quickest shower I've probably ever taken, I rummaged through my old clothes to find something to wear. As I looked, I noticed the same blue jean skirt and black halter top I wore on Valentines day, five years ago. I hastily put it on and was completely surprised when everything fit. I made a mental note that I needed to go shopping tomorrow for new clothes. I gave my self a look over in the mirror and was completely satisfied. I slipped on my cowboy boots, grabbed my purse and rushed back downstairs. I almost made it to the front door when my dad stopped me.

"Miley Ray Stewart! If you don't turn around right now, I will report your car stolen." I turned on my heel to face him. I could see he was angry. "Now you come give your old man a hug." he said, the features on his face softening. He held his arms outstretched for me. I quickly walked to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I've missed you Bud."

"I missed you too daddy," I squeezed him a little then pulled away from him. "but I have five years to make up to a certain girlfriend of mine." He smiled at me and just nodded his head. "Don't wait up. Who knows when I'll be back." I smiled back and ran out the door to my car. I couldn't help but smile when my corvette purred to life. I pulled out of the driveway and drove towards my destination.

It actually didn't take me long to get to the Sky Bar, where Lilly and the Accepted Boys were playing. When I arrived, the parking lot was half full. I found a good spot and parked. I felt butterflies fill my stomach as I walked across the parking lot. As I walked in the club, I noticed they were doing a sound check on the stage. I smiled to myself when I noticed it was Joanie doing the sound check. She didn't look much different since the last time I saw her. All the sudden I saw the two five year old boys running on to the stage. They were followed by a girl their age. I gasped when I realized it was Carson with Thomas and Lyric.

"She's big now isn't she?" I jumped at the voice but smiled when I saw Jacob. His face was the same but now he was taller then me. I instantly wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled as he hugged me back. "Lilly doesn't know you're here does she?" He asked as we pulled apart. I shook my head. He smiled. "She's gonna freak." Just then there was loud feedback coming from the speakers. We both looked at the stage to see the three kids laughing while Joanie gave them a stern look.

"Their all so big." I finally said, switching my attention back to Jacob. "I can't believe your mom let y'all bring her to the club." Jacob gave me a confused look.

"Lilly didn't tell you I adopted Carson?" He asked. I could feel my eyes grow wide.

"No! You adopted her? How is that possible?"

"Well we've been working on it for awhile and when I turned eighteen they granted it. I have a steady job and no type of record so it was all really easy. Lilly really didn't tell you?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"She told me that y'alls mom seemed to be neglecting her. I had no idea _you_ would adopt her though." Jacob nodded his head and looked like he was about to say something when the lights dimmed. I looked on to the stage and noticed my blue eyed beauty walking towards the microphone. I watched as she cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone.

"Thanks to all of you for coming. We really appreciate it. Um this first song is actually gonna be a slow one. Its kind of an old song that I found on my computer and it reminded me of someone I really miss and wish could be here tonight." Lilly cleared her throat again before she began to sing,

"_Chest to Chest,_

_Nose to Nose,_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close,_

_Wrist to wrist,_

_Toe to toe, _

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

_So how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It feels like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed _

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars _

_For your heart for me, my California Queen._

_Eye to eye_

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me_

_Arm in arm_

_Dusk to Dawn_

_With the curtains drawn_

_And a little bit of last night on these sheets_

_So how come when I reach out my fingers_

_It feels like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed_

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me, My California Queen._

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turned around and gave me one last tug_

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then my eyes got wetter_

_So confused, want to ask if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming._

_In this California king bed _

_We're ten thousand miles apart_

_I've been California wishing on these stars_

_For your heart for me, My California Queen." _

I felt tears stream down my face. The first time Lilly ever heard that song, she sung it to me over the phone. I had listen to it over and over, each time replacing 'My California King' with 'My California Queen' just as Lilly had done. I noticed Lilly's eyes were a little misty but she went on to the next song like a pro.

After Lilly and the Accepted Boys finished their set, I headed backstage with Jacob while they did an encore song. As soon as I walked back there, I was ambushed by three little kids.

"Auntie Miley!" They all screamed. I looked over at Jacob who was holding back his laughter. I was pretty sure these kids had never seen me before, but they were hugging me like I was no stranger. I had talked to Lyric on the phone before and of course I'd seen pictures of all three of them, but I wasn't sure exactly how much they knew about me.

"Hey guys." I said dropping down to their level. I was about to ask them how they were when I heard laughter. I looked past them and saw Lilly and the guys walking towards me. Lilly was looking at Gabe, but when she turned and saw me she stopped dead in her tracks causing Lucas and Chris to walk in to her.

"Yo Lil, what the fu... Oh!" Chris turned to see me too. I gave a half smile and rose to my feet. Lilly's eyes followed my every move as I moved pasted the kids and walked to her. When I approached her, I placed my hands on her shoulders. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her by cupping her face in my hands and crashing our lips together. At first Lilly just stood there, probably still shocked, but when she finally started kissing me back it was exactly what I missed. Her lips felt more then amazing as they moved sensually with mine. I heard a few people clear their throats, pulling me back in to reality. I broke the kiss much to Lilly's dismay.

"I missed you Lilly bear." I said just low enough for Lilly to hear. I looked in to her baby blues.

"I missed you too, Miles" She said before placing a kiss on my cheek. I gave her an award winning smile. I was just about to start another make out session when cries erupted behind me. I turned to see Lyric and Thomas rolling around on the floor and Carson crying next to them. "Lyric! Tommy! Stop!" Lilly yelled a little to close to my ear. Both boys stopped instantly as Carson continued to cry. Jacob bent down to soothe Carson. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris push forward, then he scooped up both boys and stood them on their feet. I didn't get to hear what happened next because I was being pulled in to a nearby broom closet. Lilly giggled as she closed the door, leaving us in complete darkness.

"Lilly, shouldn't you be with your son?" I asked, putting a damper on the mood. Lilly however didn't seem to care. She simple just put her finger on my lips before bringing her mouth to my exposed shoulder. I felt her other hand touch my exposed lower thigh, just above my left knee. I couldn't help but moan. Her touch felt electric on my skin.

"The last time you were in this outfit I didn't get to utilize it." She began as her hand began to run up my thigh. "I plan on taking full advantage this time." Her hand touched my wet lacy panties, that I hadn't actually realized were wet. I moan more as she kissed up my neck to my lips. Once our lips touch, it was an instant battle for dominance. I ran my hands through Lilly's hair as she pushed me up against something. I let her win the battle, and let her pull the strings behind my neck causing my top to fall around my waist. I was glad I hadn't worn a bra. I could tell by the hunger in Lilly's eyes she was glad too. She roughly took my breast in her hands. After kneading them, she placed her luscious lips on my left nipple. I moaned as I felt her warm tongue on my nipple causing it to rise. Lilly roughly groped my right breast, while she sucked on my left. I moaned more and noticed the growing wetness in my panties.

"Lilly!" I whispered screamed when she bit me nipple. I could hear her snicker. "Lil, i really need you in me." I uttered as she started sucking on my right nipple.

"I don't think you deserve it." She replied matter of factually. I gave her a pout face but knew it was no use since we were in the dark.

"Liiiilllllyyy." I whined. She snickered again. "I really need you. Feel" I said taking her free hand and placing it between my legs. I felt tingles shoot through my body as Lilly rubbed my clit through my thin piece of lace.

"You are rather wet." Lilly whispered in my ear. "but," She placed her lips on my neck. "you were gone for way to long Mi." Just as Lilly began to kiss my jaw line, there was a knock. Both of us groaned rather loudly.

"Lilly! We need to go!" Jacob yelled through the door. I sighed and began retying my top. I ran my hands over my self to make sure everything was straight. I took a step forward but Lilly stopped me.

"We _will_ finish this later." She said before placing a rough kiss on my lips. She took my hand and lead me out of the closet. Everybody was standing there waiting on us. I could feel my cheeks get red.

"Oh good, they've come out of the closet!" Chris said jokingly.

"I think that happen a long time ago." Lucas said as he began walking away. Just as Lilly and I began to follow, a pair of tiny hands pulled our hands apart. I looked down just as Lyric slipped one of his hands in mine and the other in Lilly's. I could feel my heart melt as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Is Auntie Miley coming home with us Mommy?" Lyric asked.

"Of course, Ly. I also think if you are really really nice to her she will come live with us." Lilly looked over at me. I gave her a weak smile. Sure I wanted to live with them but not at their current house. I did not want to live in a house full of people. I wanted to find a place just for the three of us. Though as I looked back down at Lyric, with his teeth baring smile, I would live in a shack for them.

The whole ride to Lilly's house was full of questions from everyone but Lilly. I was actually answering their questions even though I wanted Lilly. I would occasionally look over at her and catch her looking at different parts of my anatomy, hungrily. It made me want her even more. I could see Lilly's eyes light up when we pulled in to the driveway. I had let Gabe and Lucas drive my corvette so I could be with Lilly and Lyric. They had beaten us to the house and were sitting on the porch swing. I giddily walked out of the remodeled short bus. Yes a short bus. The guys had found it in a junk yard and converted it in to a band bus of sorts. At least it fit everyone comfortable plus the instruments. Lilly stepped out of the bus carrying a sleeping Lyric. All three of the kids had fallen asleep on the way home. As I walked with Lilly in to the house I couldn't help but notice how different it was since the last time I had been in it. A tears started coming to my eyes as I remembered our goodbye.

***_Flashback***_

_ I looked down at my feet as I waited for someone to answer the door. It was well after noon so I knew someone had to be awake. Half of me didn't want anyone to open the door, because that would mean I would have to say goodbye to Lilly. I would be on a plane tomorrow headed to whatever part of Europe we were shooting in first. I had my bags packed and already in my car. This was the last thing on my list before leaving. Of course I had spent every waking moment with Lilly this month except for this last week. My dad had forced me to come home to spend time with him before I left. So now here I was still waiting for the door to open. Finally I heard some one unlock the deadbolt. When the door creaked open, tears instantly formed in my eyes. Lilly stood there cradling Lyric in her arms. _

"_Miley?" Lilly said with confusion in her voice. I just stood there crying. For a minute she disappeared but she came back and took my hand in hers. She pulled me into the house and lead me to her room. As she pulled I noticed everyone was up and in the living room. I wonder why they hadn't opened the door. Once in Lilly's room, she shut the door behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I began to cry full __force and so did Lilly. We both then laid down on the bed and wrapped our limbs around each other __and cried more. Eventually we had fallen asleep. We had been asleep for awhile because I was only awaken by the vibration of my phone in my pocket. It was my dad telling me I had two hours before my flight. I slowly untangled my self from Lilly and kissed her head. I didn't want to wake her. I slowly crept in to Lyric and Thomas's room and placed a kiss on little Lyric's head. Their room was decorated in all different types of cars. On one of the cars that hung on the wall were the words '__**Auntie Miley's Car'**__ because it looked just like my corvette. I smiled to myself as I passed it. I headed out of the house but before shutting the front door, I took one last look at what had been my life for a month. More tears streamed down my cheeks. _

_ ****End Flashback****_

As we walked into the kids room, I noticed the red car still hung on the wall. The rest of the room had otherwise changed. It was now decorated in a pastel green. Where two cribs had once been was now a bunk bed. I noticed the top bed had flowery sheets and the bottom had cars. Lilly gently laid Lyric on the bottom bed. I smiled as she kissed the top of his head. She took my hand and practically dragged me to her room. Once safely in her room, tears streamed down her eyes. I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her.

"What's the matter Lil bear?" I asked as I rubbed her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I just missed you so much Miles. There were nights when I would cry for no reason but then I'd realize the reason was you." More tears streamed down her face. I placed another tender kiss on her lips.

"I'm here now Lil." This time she kissed me. I wrapped my hands around the back of her head, deepening the kiss. I let my lips follow hers as she parted them and slipped her tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the contacted. I had wanted this for to long. I could tell she wanted it to as she pushed me on to her bed. She landed on top of me, never breaking the kiss. My hands now traveled down her back till I reached her hips. I pulled her up so that she was straddling my hips. I looked her in the eyes and could she the desire I felt. Within seconds she was shed of her shirt and bra. I marveled over her creamy skin. She had always been paler then me but I could tell it had been a while since her full body had seen sun. I traced over the lines of her abs. They were more defined then I had remembered.

"You've been working out." I said slyly. She smiled and came down for a kiss. Some how she managed to roll me over and in the process had untied my top once again. Instead of pulling it off of me she just pushed my top down to my hips. Her hands glided up my sides and she tickled the sides of my breast with her thumbs. I moaned in her mouth. Then I broke the kiss to look in her eyes once more. "I want you Lilly. I want to finish what we started in the closet." Lilly smirked at me. She rolled us over once more so she was on top. Then she got off the bed and on her knees, eye level with my slit. She slide my underwear, skirt and top off all at once. Placing one hand on each thigh she pulled me closer to her and spread my legs.

"Oh God Miles, you smell better then I remembered." I couldn't help but giggle at the huskiness in her voice. She began to kiss the insides of my thighs till her nose was rubbing my clit. I moaned at the wave of pleasure it sent through my body. Seconds later her tongue was as deep as it could go in my soaking core. I had to suppress a scream as I came to sweet ecstasy within seconds. I felt Lilly lick up my juices before coming up to kiss me. I hungrily attacked her lips and managed to roll her over. I quickly took her pants off along with her panties. Without warning I slipped two fingers into Lilly. Her back arched as she moaned. I took her bottom lip between my two and gently sucked on it. I found a comfortable rhythm as my fingers slid in and out. Soon Lilly's hips matched and soon I could feel her wall tighten around my fingers. When I started to suck on her neck was the end. Lilly's sweet juice flowed down my hand. I brought my hand to my lips and licked the sweet body fluid. I moaned at the taste. Lilly pulled me closer to her and nuzzled her head in to my neck. We found a comfortable position and just laid there. I ran my fingers through Lilly's soft hair and began to hum a little.

"Please don't leave me again Miley." Lilly said after some time. It almost made me want to cry. I knew I had hurt her by leaving but I was here to stay now. Before I could tell her that, soft snores came from her. I smiled to myself as I drifted to sleep.

"AHHHHH" I shot up as I heard the scream. I had forgotten where I was and had accidentally knocked Lilly off of me and on to the floor.. I looked over at the source of the screaming. I was horrified when I saw it was Lyric. He was staring at me with wide eyes. I felt my face get hot as I pulled a blanket over my self just in the nick of time.

"Lyric what happ..." Chris started to say but then looked up at me. Lilly was still on the floor rubbing her head. She quickly jumped underneath the cover I had. "Seriously girls! You could have locked the door." Chris glared at us before walking out with Lyric. Lilly sighed as the door shut.

"I guess I'll have to explain all this now." She got out of the bed and headed to her dresser. "When you weren't here it was easy just to say 'I love Auntie Miley', now I have to tell him I'm in _love_ with Auntie Miley." Lilly sighed again before throwing me some clothes. "You can wear those till you... wait are you gonna stay here?" Lilly looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I want to. I mean I would like to but I don't know how it's gonna work." I stood from the bed and pulled on the borrowed clothes.

"You were here before."

"I know Lil, but don't you think it's a little different now? I mean there's an extra kid here now and I don't know what Chris was talking about because there isn't a lock on your door." Lilly looked over at the door then back to me.

"I need to go talk to Lyric." Lilly said as she opened the door to walk out. I could hear hints of anger and hurt in her voice. I sighed as I sat down on the bed. I bent down to retrieve my phone from my skirt pocket. I quickly found my daddy's number and listen as it rang.

"_Hey Bud. Didn't think I'd hear from you for awhile."_

"Well Daddy I'm calling because I need some help."

"_What is it Miles?" _

"Miles, do I really have to wear this stupid blind fold?" Lilly asked as I drove through a winding road.

"Yes Lil. This has to be a complete surprise."

"Look Miley, for all I know you could be driving over a cliff because you think I was mad at you this morning. I wasn't mad. I could understand why you don't want to live with me in that house. Sometimes I don't want to live in that house." I snorted at her assumptions.

"Just chill Lilly. I'm not going to kill you."

"Then let me take off this stupid blind fold!" She yelled just as I turned in to our destination.

"Okay you can take it off." I said putting the car in park.

"Seriously?" She asked a little hesitant.

"Yes. Take it off already." I watched at she slid the blind fold off her face. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. "I just bought it." I said referring to the house that we were at. It was a two story house on five acres of land that was away from the city. It also had a huge stable, a guest house and a pool.

"How? When?" Lilly managed to get out.

"I called my dad after you left the room and asked him to look for something like this for us. It didn't take him long to find this place. It's nice and peaceful. There is plenty of room for Lyric to play and run and maybe we could buy him a dog. I was thinking maybe you would let me teach him how to ride a horse and I..." Lilly cut me off with a kiss.

"Thank you Miley, but we can't do this right now. I can't do this." I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"I can't just leave Jacob and Carson there. It wouldn't be fair."

"You don't think I haven't thought about that? There is a guest house right behind the pool."

"A pool? There's a pool?" I nodded my head. "Wow. I don't know what else to say. This is all just so perfect."

"Well I actually have one more thing that will make it even more perfect." I open the glove box of the corvette and grabbed the small blue box I had picked up earlier in the day. "Lillian, I'm not sure what your middle name is, Truscott. You are the love of my life. I was stupid to go away for five years and now I want nothing more than to spend my entire life making it up to you. I know it isn't legal to marry here in California but when it is, will you marry me?" I asked opening the box to revile a diamond ring. Lilly's jaw dropped for a second time.

"Miley, it's gorgeous. Of course I'll marry you." She wrapped her arms around me the best she could in the car. We smiled at each other as I slid the ring on her left hand.

"I love you Lilly.

"I love you too Miley." She gave me a peck on the lips. "This has to be a dream."

"Who said?"

******_Three Months Later_*********

I looked in the full length mirror that hung on the door of the bathroom in mine and Lilly's room. I ran my hands over the white satin dress that I currently had on. Today was our commitment ceremony and also my birthday. Once we had told everyone we were engaged, they all wanted to know when the big day was. Lilly and I had decided on a simple commitment ceremony at our house until we could legally get married. What we thought was going to be simple turned into a big spectacle. I had many people that I had worked with that wanted to come, plus my whole family, plus Lilly's whole family and of course our friends. I was actually surprised that either of our families had wanted anything to do with us at all. When I had came out when I was dating Mikayla my family was shocked. They would look at me kind of funny too when ever I would see them. Apparently Lilly's mom had soften up about the idea of me and Lilly being together while I was gone. She had even helped us plan all of it today.

I have no idea how it ended up being on my birthday but here we were, on my birthday, about to commit to each other for the rest of our lives. I smiled to my self as I thought about what kind of life Lilly and I would have. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh gosh Mi! You're gorgeous!" I turned to see Mikayla walk in to my room.

"Thanks Mik. Is it almost time?"

"Yeah about five more minutes." She answered as she sat on the bed. "You know Mi, I've never been to one of these things before but I didn't think it was suppose to go _just _like a wedding."

"It's not _just_ like a weeding Mik. We're just doing the whole walking down an aisle thing. No preacher, just us telling each other how we feel. Then party hardy." I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. "What's up Mik?" I asked taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I dunno, I guess it's just a little weird for me to see you with some one else. I know what we had was a long time ago but you were my last since Jake who has been a complete ass hole these past couple of months." I could see tears forming in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Mik, you're like my sister. I love you more than you know." I could see her smile a little. "So if this ass hole gives you more trouble you know I'll drop kick him into next week." We both started laughing. Another knock on the door interrupted our moment.

"Bud, are you ready yet?" My dad asked through the door.

"Yes daddy." I got up from the bed and took Mikayla's hand. "Come on. Don't forget you have a speech to make." This time she smiled as she got up from the bed. We walked hand in hand to the door.

** THE END**

**AN: :) Soooooo how'd yall like it? personally I think the end sucked. I hope I wrapped everything up. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and I would like to thank Andrea for proofreading for me :) Uerm I guess that's all folks!**


End file.
